La manzana oculta de un vampiro
by Namine1993
Summary: Sakura es llevada por la fuerza al mundo de los vampiros poco después de prometerse olvidar a su antiguo amor: Uchiha Sasuke. No obstante es él y su hermano Itachi quienes transforman a Sakura por accidente, insistiendo luego en que ella les pertenece.
1. La mazana rosa

**Aclaración: ****Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.**

**Este fic es un AU, por lo que los personajes no serán todos como en la serie****, simplemente debido a que la trama va a cambiar.**

**Resumen****: ****nuestra personaje principal: Sakura, es llevada por la fuerza al mundo de los vampiros poco después de prometer olvidar a su antiguo amor: Uchiha Sasuke. Es él y su hermano Itachi, quién transforman a Sakura por accidente, insistiendo luego en que ella les pertenece.**

* * *

_**La manzana oculta de un vampiro**_

* * *

_Prólogo: La manzana rosa_

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sentada en las orillas de un estrecho río de Konoha con una mirada perdida en el correr del agua.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Sasuke les abandonó y aún no conseguía olvidarse de él.

Tuvieron un encuentro apenas unos meses en el que el Uchiha les dejó bien claro que no pensaba volver a su aldea aunque le derrotasen, ya que él había roto todos los lazos que los unían y ahora mismo Konoha no era más que otra aldea ninja. Terminado todo lo que él tenía que decir casi les mató de una extraña forma: atacaba a sus cuellos y zonas dónde estaban las venas más cerca de su piel.

_Sasuke no peleaba así…_

_,_

Lo que quedaba del equipo 7 sufrió mucho después de aquello. Naruto siguió su camino del ninja y cada día se encuentra más cerca de llegar a ser Hokage. Kakashi continuó ayudando a sus dos estudiantes, y junto con ellos dos Sai, Sakura y Yamato formaron un equipo AMBU.

Por parte de la chica, algo dentro de ella cambió. Aunque ese cambio sólo se notaba en su manera de luchar. No es que fuera a peor, si no todo lo contrario. Mejoró increíblemente y en tiempo récord. Había superado a su maestra Tsunade en técnicas de medicina y sus habilidades en genjustu, ninjutsu y taijutsu mejoraban cada día más.

Aún así…. ella no era feliz. Y todo por su maldito ex-compañero

_Pero…__ Eso acabaría hoy, y ella se aseguraría de dejar bien enterrados sus recuerdos con su antiguo compañero._

_,_

Una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sabía que lo que acababa de decirse era una absurda mentira. No podía borrar los años de su niñez como si de goma y hoja se tratase.

Lo que sí podía hacer era aceptar que su amor no es correspondido y a partir de ese día no amaría al nuevo Uchiha Sasuke, sólo quedarán los afectos que se tienen entre dos antiguos amigos,… dos compañeros de equipo,…

_Nada más…_

_,_

Con esos pensamientos se incorporó y se colocó la máscara con forma de gato de AMBU.

-Vive tranquilo Sasuke, ya no te buscaré más- susurró al viento.

Desapareció en una nube de humo para reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo.

Había habido rumores de vampiros por una aldea lejana y tienen que averiguar qué pasa.

_Ja, como si aquello fuera posibl__e… Seguramente sólo unos locos que quieren llamar la atención…_

_Sí... Sólo eso…_


	2. Luna llena de carmín

**Aclaración: ****Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.**

**Este fic es un AU, por lo que los personajes no serán todos como en la serie****, simplemente debido a que la trama va a cambiar.**

**Resumen****: ****nuestra personaje principal: Sakura, es llevada por la fuerza al mundo de los vampiros poco después de prometer olvidar a su antiguo amor: Uchiha Sasuke. Es él y su hermano Itachi, quién transforman a Sakura por accidente, insistiendo luego en que ella les pertenece.**

* * *

_Capítulo 1- Luna llena de carmín_

* * *

Ya llevaban varios días de viaje hacia la aldea que les había contratado. Se habían escuchado rumores de que se habían visto vampiros rondando por la pequeña zona de los alrededores y aquella rica localidad no estaba tranquila si no tenía ninjas de élite protegiendo sus sueños.

-¡Naruto! ¡Te he dicho que dejes a Sai en paz!- gritó Sakura a su compañero.

-Pero Sakura-chan…

-Dobe- rió Sai.

-¡Ves como es él!- se defendió el rubio.

-Naruto, déjalo- intervino Yamato.

-Y yo que creí que ya habían superado esta época- suspiró Kakashi- ¿cuándo acabarán con la edad del pavo?

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos, Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Sakura una vez "tranquilizó" a Naruto antes de que se lanzara a por su profesor.

-Llegaremos allí por la tarde. En la noche saldremos a montar guardia por los alrededores de forma individual. A las doce en punto nos reuniremos en la entrada de la aldea para ver qué hemos averiguado, ¿comprendido?

-¡Sí!- exclamaron los ninjas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

La gente del pueblo fue muy amable con ellos. Allí no se respetaba otra cosa que el poder económico y militar, y los ninjas de Konoha representaban en ese momento el militar.

Como habían acordado se separaron en busca de información por toda la aldea.

,

La noche caía por todo el pueblo, y sólo se veía por las luces de las viviendas y alguna farola.

Sakura paseaba aprisa de tejado en tejado cuando se fijó en una sombra en el camino. Paró en seco y se bajó de la casa.

Miró en todas direcciones y buscó algún rastro de chakra. Débilmente quedaba el de dos personas, que no hace mucho debían de haber estado por la zona.

Un escalofrío la recorrió el cuerpo enetro al colocarse los guantes. Creyó sentir un gélido aliento detrás de ella. Al girarse en todas direcciones se cercioró de que allí no había nadie.

Continuó corriendo, buscando algún indicio que la asegurase de que algo no iba bien, como no dejaba de asegurarla su instinto. No encontró nada, aún así, tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Tras ella, una figura sonrió enigmáticamente.

* * *

Faltaban cinco minutos para las doce. Maldijo el momento en el que decidió ponerse los pantalones cortos, y encima sólo la camiseta, dejando al la vista parte de su estómago y luego el chaleco de ninja. Puede que fuese cómodo para luchar, pero se estaba muriendo de frío.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo?- preguntó Yamato una vez todos reunidos.

-Aquí no hay nada, dattebyo. Este pueblo está muerto por la noche.

-Naruto tiene razón, todo está normal- asintió Kakashi. Sai y la kunoichi no añadieron nada. Aquella misión era un aburrimiento.

-Me debes una comida en Ichiraku, dobe. ¿Ves como los vampiros no existen?

-¡Algún día verás como yo tengo razón y…!

Naruto dejó de hablar cuando Yamato hizo un gesto con la mano. Sacó un kunai y todos le imitaron.

-Ninjas, nada que temer, pero son bastantes- informó- tres para cada uno.

A los chicos se les iluminó el rostro, contentos por tener algo de acción.

"_Hombres…", _suspiró internamente la mujer del grupo.

Como dijo Yamato, sólo eran ninjas.

,

En poco tiempo Sakura derrotó a dos de la que le tocaban, el tercero le costó algo más de energía.

Por fin terminó, quitándose el sudor de la frente y se fijó en una herida recibida en el brazo. No era grave, pero había conseguido que corriera algo de su sangre.

-¿Naruto? ¿Sai?... - preguntó al aire- ¿Kakashi-sensei?... ¿Yamato-sensei?

Allí no había nadie y todo estaba en silencio. Una ráfaga de aire frío recorrió las calles del pueblo.

-¿Te has perdido, pequeña?-dijo alguien demasiado cerca de su oído.

Rápidamente un brazo fue pasado por su cuello y el otro por su cintura, inmovilizándola.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quieres algo?- preguntó ella sin alterarse por fuera.

-Creo que tú ya sabes quién soy. Y respecto al la segunda pregunta, no te va a gustar la respuesta- contestó acercando su nariz al hombro de la kunoichi-. ¿Tu nombre?-demandó acariciándola con el puente de la nariz.

-No es de buena educación su tú no me lo dices primero- sintió el agarre un poco más fuerte y oyó la risa del tipo.

-Tranquila, pequeña. Mm… es mejor de lo que creí- susurró posando su boca entre el cuello y la clavícula-. Dime tu nombre.

Sakura se tensó por momentos. Aquel tipo debía de ir urgente a un maricomio. Se movió un poco, probando sus opciones de escape y sintió el cuerpo del extraño apegarse al de ella.

-Me estás acosando.

-Lo sé, ahora dime tu nombre. No es que te pida mucho- respondió moviendo la boca por su hombro. _Casi degustando._

-Haruno Sakura, lástima que no pueda decir que sea un gusto conocerte.

Dicho aquello, la kunoichi pisó en el suelo, produciendo un temblor y una gran grieta. El extraño la soltó automáticamente y se alejó del agujero, yendo a las sombras a una velocidad digna de un Hokage.

Sólo se le alcanzaba a ver parte de la cara y el cuerpo. Llevaba una oscura gabardina abierta, mostrando una camiseta que marcaba sus trabajados pectorales y su torso.

"_Aquel tipo era un Dios"_- pensó sin poderlo evitar. Demasiado tiempo con su amiga Ino hacía estragos.

Siguió subiendo la mirada a ver la cara y se quedó de piedra.

Con la luz de las farolas, la sonrisa entreabierta del hombre dejaba relucir unos colmillos demasiado afilados y largos para ser reales.

-¿Q-qu-é eres?

-Me alimento de la sangre humana, me muevo más deprisa de lo que tus ojos pueden captar y tengo unos buenos colmillos. Adivina- respondió, por lo que podía decir, divertido. Sin una sola variación en su tono de voz era complicado saber cómo se sentía. Aún así la entró miedo.

_U-un…_

-Vampiro- murmuró.

-Así es, Sakura. Y debo decir que nunca había olido una sangre como la tuya.

-…¿Es un halago?

-Puede.

Sakura se sacó un guante y se aplicó inmediatamente chakra en la herida, cerrándola en cuestión de segundos.

Se volvió a poner la prenda y se colocó en posición de batalla. No había pasado los últimos años entrenando para ahora no poder luchar por un miedo irracional contra _aquello_. Ni siquiera había visto de lo que era capaz y ya estaba temblando como en sus años de gennin. ¡No!

-Eso no te salvará ahora, pero ha sido bastante interesante- al ver la posición de la kunoichi, el hombre alzó una ceja- No me digas que piensas pelear. Es imposible que una humana venza a un vampiro de raza, lo siento.

Aquello descolocó un poco a Sakura, pero no lo demostró en la expresión ni el tono de voz. Estaría dispuesta a jurar que acababa de decir un discurso cierto, sin sarcasmos en ninguna parte.

-Hemos venido desde Konoha para acabar con el supuesto vampiro, y eso es lo que voy a hacer- se convenció tanto a sí misma como al enemigo.

El extraño no mostró ninguna reacción ante la declaración. Sakura pudo ver una especie de destello rojo a la altura de sus ojos. Rezó para haber visto mal con la sombra de la noche tapándole la cara.

-Ya que tienes tantas ganas te diré un secreto: no hay un supuesto vampiro, si no dos… y supongo que no tardará mucho en llegar.

Sakura juntó chakra en sus pies y en la mano derecha. Se tendría que dar prisa si el compañero del hombre iba a venir.

Sin ningún aviso, salió disparada hacia el vampiro. Justo a un metro de él, levantó el puño con el chakra y le asestó el puñetazo.

No supo cómo, pero el vampiro desapareció de repente de donde estaba hace unas milésimas de segundo. Se detuvo en seco a la vez que sacaba un kunai del porta-shurikens de la pierna y paró la estocada que vino desde encima de ella.

El suelo tembló cuando ambas armas se encontraron.

Rápidamente y con un movimiento de pies, le dirigió una serie de combos entre patadas y puñetazos que únicamente conseguía reprimir el ataque del vampiro. En el último momento Sakura creyó que le había alcanzado el brazo con el kunai, pero sólo consiguió hacerle un rasguño en la gabardina antes de que se alejase. Ni siquiera se le caía la manga.

Aún entre las sombras, el vampiro fijó su vista en el hombro donde le había rozado el arma de la kunoichi.

-Interesante- susurró clavando su vista en ella- Hacía mucho tiempo que un humano me alcanzaba…

Dos Sakura aparecieron detrás de él en el aire a una gran velocidad. Con solo levantar las manos y sin apartar la mirada paró cada patada como si aquello no tuviera que ver con él.

Una de las clones giró el cuerpo hacia el suelo y con la pierna libre le asestó un golpe detrás de la rodilla. La segunda se libró del agarre y le proporcionó un puñetazo en el estómago que haría a más de uno estremecerse.

En lugar de un moribundo vampiro, apareció un tronco hecho astillas por los golpes. Dos kunais salieron hacia los clones, quienes los pararon sin darles tiempo a impedir que el vampiro se aprovechara de ese momento para darles un golpe en la nuca y espalda, respectivamente.

,

Mientras, Sakura cerró los ojos y juntó las manos en un sello. Escuchó el puf que hicieron sus clones al desaparecer. Lo ignoró y se concentró en lo que la rodeaba.

-¡Kai!

Hubo un giro en el terreno y al abrir los ojos, seguía en el mismo lugar antes de crear las réplicas, con el vampiro alumbrado por la tenue luz de la farola.

-Curioso, no creí que lo descubrieras… lamento decir que tengo mucha sed y poseo un soberbio mangar en frente de mí que no querría desperdiciar. Así que, ¿terminamos, Sakura?

No respondió. Simplemente no podía después de ver el rostro del vampiro. Era chocante, sí. A la vez que imposible. Seguro que aquello era una broma de mal gusto y aparecerían Naruto y Sai partiéndose de risa.

-¿Sorprendida?

Su voz sonó algo melancólica. Dio un paso y apareció a unos centímetros de ella. Tuvo que alzar la cabeza para verle los ojos, y allí… el Sharingan.

-¿Tan difícil es aceptar que Uchiha Itachi es un vampiro?- preguntó con curvando el labio. Mostró los amenazadores colmillos guardados en su boca.

Levantó la mano para coger un mechón del rosado pelo y acariciarlo. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma.

-Lamento que esto tenga que terminar, Sakura.

Fue como una jarra de agua fría. La kunoichi reaccionó a su cercanía y con un ágil movimiento dio una gran voltereta y le lanzó dos kunais en el aire, guardándose uno en la mano.

Itachi se tuvo que alejar para esquivarlos, haciendo unos sellos mientras tanto. Inspiró y soltó una bocanada de fuego hacia ella.

Todavía en el aire. Sakura ató el fino hilo de cuerda que tenía al extremo del kunai, lo lanzó hacia la farola y tiró de la fibra.

La llamarada la pasó rozando.

Se escuchó el ruido de un metal contra un hierro y luego el chirrido de cables al romperse.

,

Itachi sacó la katana de la farola donde momentos antes estaba su presa.

Sakura se estabilizó como pudo al caer de la farola para que la espada no la atravesase. Se tapó con la mano la nueva herida en el muslo. Maldito fuera. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y el vampiro alcanzaba a oír el incremento en sus pulsaciones, excitándolo instintivamente.

,

Y pensar que la ex-compañera de su hermano podía llegar a tener ese olor. Se le hizo la boca agua. Cambió la mirada a una disgustada, pero aquello era en lo que se había convertido. Ahora era diferente de los humanos.

,

Antes de que Itachi se reincorporase, Sakura le atacó a la garganta con la mano resplandeciendo un chakra verde.

La paró cogiéndola de la muñeca y para su sorpresa, la chica sonrió. Hubo una explosión y cuando el humo se disipó, no se veía a ninguno de los ninjas.

,

Detrás del muro, bajo los arbustos, la kunoichi calculó cuanto chakra la quedaba. No mucho. Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones hasta que halló a su atacante. Impasible, se mantenía en el centro de la calle, sin mirar a ningún punto en concreto, pensativo. La verdad es que lamentó tener que luchar contra un ser tan bello.

"_¡No!"_, se recriminó en cuanto analizó lo que acababa de pensar.

Se colocó para salir en su busca, pero se detuvo al sentir un fuerte pinchazo en su tobillo. No se lo había torcido, pero parecía grave. Además de esa lesión, y sin contar con las anteriores, aquella explosión la había dejado algún arañazo y magulladuras.

Una densa niebla la empezó a nublar la vista y pudo ver borrosamente a Itachi darse la vuelta en su dirección.

Volvió a junta las manos y aplicó chakra.

-¡Kai!

,

"_Justo a tiempo"_, pensó cuando paró la katana a centímetros de su rostro, "_demasiado_ _cerca"._

Sujetó con una sola mano el kunai que detenía el arma enemiga y con la otra le encajó un revés en el estómago al vampiro.

No le hizo más que una molestia. Le tendría que haber rajado las paredes internas del órgano… Roto las costillas… Alejado por la fuerza del golpe…

Nada.

Sólo pudo ver un rastro imperceptible de sangre en su boca antes de estar a punto de ser mandada por los aires. Paró la patada, pero del impulso salió disparada hasta el muro contrario. El golpe en la cabeza la dejó aturdida durante unos momentos.

-Sorprendente, Sakura. He de decir que me ha hecho más que cosquillas y eso sí que es un halago.

La kunoichi apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente. Intentó recuperar el aliento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Le miró con furia directamente a los ojos.

-Siento que te enfades conmigo. Y más cuando parece que ha llegado mi compañero.

Y en efecto en cuanto el vampiro terminó de hablar una presencia se pudo sentir perfectamente.

Llevaba otra gabardina negra. No se le veía la cara por la capucha. Era un poco más bajo, pero tenía la misma corpulencia y la robustez de Itachi. _También era hermoso._

Se acercó lentamente hasta su altura y clavó su vista en ella.

-Hnm. He venido antes por el olor de su sangre- dijo a Itachi. La kunoichi abrió los ojos como platos mientras el nuevo se retiraba lentamente la capucha- es increíble que sea tu olor, Sakura.

-Sasuke- farfulló totalmente incrédula. Seguía igual que hace tres años, exceptuando el cambio en su musculatura. Ya no tenía nada de aquel niño del que se había enamorado.

Le lanzó otra mirada temblante, que hizo que su ex-compañero sonriera arrogantemente lanzándola un reproche:

-Vaya maneras de saludar son esas, Sakura.

-Vete al infierno, Sasuke- respondió como pudo. Las heridas la estaban matando y cada vez tenía más calor. Pero…

_¿Sería él…?¿Sería él… un… vampiro?_

Aquello era de locos. Se acababa de encontrar con un peligroso ninja de rango S, que había resultado ser un vampiro, luego le había metido un puñetazo que debería haberle mandado al hospital… si hubiera tenido suerte. Para rematar se acababa de encontrar con su antiguo camarada, que era compañero de la persona por la que les abandonó. Oh, y no se olvidaba de la parte de ser él otro vampiro, no señor. Por si todavía no tuviera suficiente para ser ingresada ambos reiteraban en lo de su sangre.

-Una pena que no tengamos tiempo para charlar de los viejos tiempos ya que ahora mismo tenemos mucha sed- informó Sasuke marcando bien la última palabra.

Sakura sintió la sangre de su herida recorrerla el rostro por la ceja, pasando por la mejilla hasta la barbilla.

A los vampiros se les afiló la pupila del Sharingan. Con un siseo entreabrieron los labios, mostrando los colmillos con todo su esplendor.

Incapaz de moverse, la kunoichi cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando a que todo pasara y rezando para que terminara rápido. Sintió una ráfaga de viento, un agarre por los hombros y un intenso dolor en el final del cuello.

No había sentido nunca nada parecido. Se mordió en labio tan fuerte que se hizo sangre, pero no la importó. En aquel momento le ardía el hombro y el calor se extendía poco a poco, sin prisas, por todo su cuerpo. Se retorció sin conseguir ningún resultado

_¡Que__ pare! ¡Oh, por favor! ¡QUE PARE YA! _

Justo cuando ya creía que se moriría del dolor, volvió a sentir en el mismo lugar del hombro otro dolor con igual de intensidad. Y no lo pudo evitar.

Chilló de dolor.

Casi agonizando se tiró al suelo revolviéndose sobre sí misma. A lo lejos se escucharon los rugidos de los Uchiha. No se compararon en nada con el grito que salió de su garganta al sentir el torrente de calor atravesarla nuevamente.


	3. Prefería eso de: ignorante pero feliz

**Aclaración: ****Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.**

**Este fic es un AU, por lo que los personajes no serán todos como en la serie****, simplemente debido a que la trama va a cambiar.**

**Resumen****: ****nuestra personaje principal: Sakura, es llevada por la fuerza al mundo de los vampiros poco después de prometer olvidar a su antiguo amor: Uchiha Sasuke. Es él y su hermano Itachi, quién transforman a Sakura por accidente, insistiendo luego en que ella les pertenece.**

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 2- Prefería eso de: "ignorante pero feliz"

* * *

No supo cuantas noches pasaron. Lo que sí supo era que cada una de ellas fue una auténtica tortura.

Luchó por no perder contra la inconsciencia, porque cada vez que el aturdimiento vencía no había nada que la asegurase que volvería a despertar.

Una noche en la que la lluvia apagaba los demás sonidos, Sakura se sintió con fuerzas para abrir los ojos.

Tardó unos minutos en enfocar la vista. Desorientada y sin poder girar la cabeza vio al fondo una sutil puerta de una habitación de madera seguramente alquilada. Al lado de la cama, encima de una mesita de noche con una lámpara corriente, se encontraba su protector y su chaleco.

Reuniendo el ímpetu que le quedaban, se levantó poco a poco. Sintió tremendas punzadas de dolor hasta que se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared, respirando lentamente.

Hizo memoria y vio con una claridad pasmosa las imágenes de la pelea con los vampiros, sin saber qué había pasado después.

Paró de intentar recordar los sucesos, la dolía intensamente la cabeza cada vez que lo probaba. Se dio cuenta de que tenía el torso, el tobillo y los hombros vendados.

"_No podía estar tan mal_", pensó con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

Unos ruidos la avisaron de la presencia de alguien en la habitación. Enfocó por las sombras, despacio.

-Hola, Sakura.

La voz hizo que girase la cabeza bruscamente a la puerta. Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir el dolor atravesarla.

Sasuke avanzó hasta ella sin prisas, sin apartar un solo momento la mirada. Se detuvo en frente de la cama y se sentó en la esquina quedando a unos centímetros de la kunoichi.

Sin darle importancia, el ninja levantó la mano y la posó su hombro más herido, acariciándolo. Sakura le lanzó una mirada de odio. Inevitablemente se sentía inútil por no poder moverse y proporcionarle un manotazo como mínimo. Maldición, casi no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar.

-Has tenido muy mala suerte, ¿lo sabías, Sakura? Hubiera sido más fácil que hubieras muerto cuando te mordimos, pero los ninjas de Konoha tuvieron que intervenir.

No se sintió ofendida cuando pronunció su muerte con tanta normalidad. En esos momentos había poco que la importara.

-N-no entiendo nada- susurró Sakura, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar y seguir retándole con la mirada. La voz la salió ronca. Además, las lesiones la estaban provocando fiebre de baja intensidad, que al parecer su ex–compañero, pudo notar.

-Supongo que te lo tendré que explicar. Después de todo…- no llegó a terminar la oración. Un silencio llenó la habitación, esperando a que el ninja ordenase sus pensamientos. Cambió de tema con una historia sin perderla de vista- Desde tiempos remotos, escasos Uchihas a una edad determinada dejan de crecer físicamente. Ven morir a sus parientes, primos, sobrinos, hijos, nietos; sienten la incontrolable necesidad de beber sangre humana, y desarrollan una gran fuerza y poder. Sí, Sakura: eran lo que hoy se conoce como vampiros.

» Los estúpidos de mi clan les asesinaban automáticamente cada vez que notaban los síntomas, y a una minoría afortunada se les ocultaban cuando se daba un caso, por lo que se fue olvidando hasta que sólo unos pocos ancianos lo recordaron.

Sakura tragó saliva. Si los Uchiha eran vampiros. Nada podía impedir que hubiera más. Con voz un poco más firme interrumpió el relato.

-¿Hay más casos de vampiros?

Sasuke la dirigió una extraña mirada antes de responder:

-Los miembros de Akatsuki, Itachi, otro caso y yo- paró un poco. Estaba claro que no la iba a decir cual era el "otro caso"- La noche de la matanza del clan Uchiha, se produjo un cambio en Itachi. Se despertó con la insaciable necesidad de beber algo que no era precisamente agua. La primera vez que un humano se transforma en un vampiro por legado familiar, llamado de raza, pierde la conciencia de quien es o qué hace. Sin proponérselo asesinó a su mejor amigo, a nuestra madre, y luego a nuestro padre. Al enterarse, el clan decidió matarle esa misma noche, pero con la nueva fuerza ganada no le fue difícil exterminarlos.

El silencio cubrió la habitación. Sólo se oía la lluvia golpear los cristales. Un escalofrío recorrió a Sakura cuando notó que Sasuke continuaba con la caricia.

-Al recobrar la personalidad, no me mató y pensó que yo podría ser también uno de… ellos. Así fue.

»Ocurrió después de que os dejara y me fuera con Orochimaru- clavó su mirada los desafiantes ojos esmeralda- Liquidé a todo un pequeño pueblo para saciar mi sed. Olemos la sangre a kilómetros. No nos resulta fácil controlarnos los primeros días aunque no tengamos el anhelo de saciarnos; sólo por gula.

Si quería sonar divertido, aquello no tenía ninguna gracia. Se corrigió de inmediato. Si todavía funcionaba su memoria, Sasuke nunca bromeaba.

-¿Qué paso después para que te juntaras con tu hermano?- preguntó luego de un rato Sakura.

La mano de Sasuke paró de moverse sobre la venda.

-Se reunió conmigo para explicarme todo esto y decidí matar a Orochimaru con mi nueva fuerza. Me fui con Itachi a vivir, pero no me llegué a unir a Akatsuki… totalmente.

-¿Totalmente?... ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-A veces les hago algún trabajo- respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?

El Uchiha puso una inexpresiva mirada. Contradiciendo a sus ojos, siguió recorriendo todo el cuello de la kunoichi.

-Según las leyendas cuando un vampiro de raza muerde a humano sin llegar a matarlo y, contando con que la persona sobreviva ya que tengo entendido que es muy doloroso el proceso, ese individuo se convierte en otro vampiro… pero eso no es del todo cierto.

Sakura se quedó helada. Recordó haber sentido cómo la habían mordido… dos veces.

-Cuando un vampiro de raza muerde a un humano, con la suerte de que éste subsista, se produce una conexión entre ambos. El nuevo vampiro gana un aumento en sus habilidades, también se vuelve inmortal, por lo que no envejece, pero no es necesario que beba sangre todos los días, aún sigue alimentándose de la comida actual, continúa teniendo la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, siente únicamente los fríos o calores algo extremos. Además, el vampiro que le mordió no puede matarlo después de ello, ya que si el nuevo "ryzhn", que es como les llamamos, muere, el vampiro también- en ese momento Sasuke paró de nuevo con la caricia- Eso es lo que nos lleva a ti. Tu olor era y es demasiado apetecible, ahora mismo tengo que mantenerme concentrado en controlarme para abalanzarme a tu cuello.

Sakura iba a contestar de malas maneras, pero se detuvo un momento. Una duda con mayor importancia que la de insultarle la recorrió.

-¿Me mordiste tú o Itachi?

-Itachi fue el que te mordió… primero, luego te mordí yo- respondió serio-. Por eso he venido. Iba a averiguar si habías sobrevivido, ahora tendremos que examinar quién de los dos es tu dueño.

-¡¿Cómo que dueño?!- se arrepintió en seguida de haberse incorporado a gritarle. Utilizó mucha fuerza para no chillar ante el daño que había causado el movimiento y se dobló hacia delante sobre sí misma por el dolor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a Sai y Naruto en la habitación. Se quedaron en shock sin poder asimilar la imagen.

Al ver a Sasuke en la estancia y a Sakura en esa posición, fueron sin dudarlo a por él. Le alejaron de su compañera e intercambiaron unas palabras que la chica no llegó a distinguir.

Al sentirse con fuerzas, alzó la vista para ver a Sasuke con su katana desenvainada y a Sai controlando a un león sin cuerpo y relieve, sólo con los bordes trazados de negro. A Naruto no se le veía por ninguna parte, pero sí una ventana rota.

Sai intentó ocuparse de Sasuke, quien sólo jugaba con él. Sakura escuchó unos ruidos de la calle. Se acercó a la ventana aguantando el dolor a duras penas.

La lluvia la golpeó el rostro al asomarse y vio a Naruto calado, agarrándose al canalón de agua. No podía subir con chakra porque se resbalaría: estaba todo empapado y húmedo. Extendió un brazo para ayudarle. Naruto aceptó el gesto y mordiéndose fuerte el labio, Sakura le ayudó a incorporarse a la habitación. Tardaron más de lo esperado.

La kunoichi se hizo a un lado cuando Naruto pudo agarrarse al saliente de la ventana y entrar.

-¡Sakura, Naruto, cuidado!- advirtió Sai.

Demasiado tarde. Sasuke desapareció de donde estaba y con la katana en alto atravesó el estómago de Naruto sin ninguna compasión en el rostro. Ahogaron un grito de espanto.

Con rabia, Sai atacó a Sasuke de todas las maneras posibles. Sakura se inclinó a ayudar a Naruto de cualquier manera en la que pudiera. Le quitó la chaqueta para ver bien la herida. Se tapó la boca con la mano a la vez que unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-No respira- susurró al borde del llanto. Naruto… no podía… era imposible que… no…

Levantó la vista y vio a Sasuke terminar con la última defensa de Sai. Gritó y fue corriendo a pararle. No llegó a tiempo.

Espantada vio como también caía muerto.

Quería llorar, gritar, despertarse de aquella pesadilla, que sus amigos la estuviesen jugando una mala pasada,… quería matar al Uchiha.

_-¡Sakura-chan ya somos AMBU!- exclamó un rubio hiperactivo abrazando fuertemente a su amiga._

Cogió el kunai de Sai y corrió hacia Sasuke sin importarla ya nada.

_-No creí que lo consiguieras, feita-__ rió quedamente el nuevo AMBU- ahora podremos hacer misiones de verdad, aunque con el dobe…_

_-¿¡Yo qué, dattebayo!?_

_-Déjalo Naruto- rió Sakura._

Sin ningún esfuerzo Sasuke la agarró las muñecas, la inclinó hasta que cayeron en la cama. Él encima de ella.

_-¡Entonces decidido, dattebayo!_

_-¿El qué has decidido, dobe?_

_-¡Qué nuestro equipo AMBU será el mejor de todo Konoha!_

_-Eso no hacía falta decirlo- respondió Sai._

_Los demás rieron y__ Naruto siguió con la idea hasta que fueron a comer al Ichiraku y lograron que cambiase de tema._

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME MATASTE A MÍ EN VEZ DE ELLOS?! ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡¡¡NARUTO ERA COMO TU HERMANO Y SAI ERA SU AMIGO!!!

Se inclinó hasta oler cuidadosamente su cuello. Se pasó las dos muñecas a una mano, mientras con la otra apartaba los mechones rosados de la cara de la kunoichi.

Lamió las lágrimas que se la resbalaron por el rostro.

-Ya te he contado la historia, así que hasta pronto, Sakura- susurró.

Con la otra mano ejecutó un golpe sordo en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente.

Al momento entraron corriendo en la habitación Kakashi y Yamato, viendo a Naruto tirado en el suelo, bajo la ventana rota y a Sai en el otro lado, boca abajo. Ambos inmóviles con manchas oscuras sobre ellos. Luego se fijaron en Sakura, tumbada en el borde de la cama, con los ojos rojos y las vendas ensangrentadas.

Nada más, nadie más.


	4. ¡Nos vamos de viaje!

**Aclaración: ****Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.**

**Este fic es un AU, por lo que los personajes no serán todos como en la serie****, simplemente debido a que la trama va a cambiar.**

**Resumen****: ****nuestra personaje principal: Sakura, es llevada por la fuerza al mundo de los vampiros poco después de prometer olvidar a su antiguo amor: Uchiha Sasuke. Es él y su hermano Itachi, quién transforman a Sakura por accidente, insistiendo luego en que ella les pertenece.**

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 3- ¡Nos vamos de viaje! ¿Otra vez a hacer las maletas?_

* * *

Pasó una semana después de aquella noche.

El entierro de ambos ninjas fue triste, muy triste. Todo Konoha se encontraba allí.

Sakura, llorando, se sujetaba con la ayuda de Kakashi. Aún no podía andar bien del todo. Tsunade, en primera fila, daba el discurso de despedida para Naruto y Sai. Hinata lloró desconsoladamente en el hombro de su primo Neji. Y no fue la única. Todos los ninjas que había formado el equipo de genins novatos estaban muy afligidos. Nadie lo podía asimilar.

* * *

No había pasado un día desde que Sakura no deseara haber salvado a sus dos amigos. No había contado a nadie la charla entre ella y Sasuke. No la habían preguntado y no se sentía con ganas de recordar nada de esos momentos.

Se dirigía al por los pasillos del hospital al despacho de Tsunade. Una vez allí su maestra dio fin al tratamiento de la kunoichi y la retiró las vendas.

-Bueno, Sakura, te dolerá por algunos días el hombro derecho y causará un poco de fiebre leve. Te avisaré cuando puedas retomar con las misiones.

-Gracias, Tsunade.

Ese día llevaba el pelo suelto, una camisa blanca de manga corta y una falda por encima de las rodillas. Se incorporó de la camilla, dispuesta a salir de la estancia cuando la voz de su maestra la detuvo.

-Ah, Sakura, una última cosa.

-¿Sí?

-No fue culpa tuya la muerte de Naruto y de Sai, no pienses más en lo que no se puede arreglar.

Se había prometido no volver a pensar en ello, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía olvidar a sus mejores amigos, y ahora que Tsunade se lo decía:

-Pero… yo debí de parar a Sasuke… debí…

-Sakura, tú no querías que ellos muriesen. Todos los sabemos y nos preocupas. Sé que piensas que fue por tu culpa, pero tú no les traicionaste. Estoy segura de que ellos no te culparían, es más, se sentirían mal por verte así. Anda, ven aquí.

Como la había dicho se acercó a su maestra y para su sorpresa se encontró rodeada por unos cálidos brazos en un tierno abrazo.

-Gracias de nuevo- susurró.

Por respuesta la godaime sonrió y la echó "delicadamente" del despacho.

-Ahora, ¡venga! Que tengo mucho trabajo. ¡Shizune, tráeme sake!

Salió con una pequeña sonrisa que hacía mucho no lograba poner en el rostro. Vio a Shizune correr por el pasillo gritando algo incomprensible.

* * *

Se dirigió a descansar a los bancos del parque. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al hombro derecho, donde dos pequeñas heridas seguían sin desaparecer.

-¡Oh, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí!

,

_-¡Oh, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí!_

_-Habíamos quedado aquí, Sai. Es lógico que haya venido._

_-Anda, pero de qué buen humor está hoy la feita._

,

-Hola Ino-cerda.

-¿Qué te parece comer aquí conmigo, frentona? Me he traído dos raciones de comida- respondió su amiga sentándose a su lado.

-Antes de que te hagas ninguna esperanza, quiero aclararte que soy heterosexual- sonrió levemente con burla Sakura.

-¡Una intenta mostrarse amable y es así como la reciben!- respondió Ino exagerando el movimiento de sus manos. Luego sonrió y se tranquilizó- Me alegra que volvieras, frentona. Llevabas demasiado tiempo en tu mundo.

-Que graciosa- murmuró mientras tragaba el primer trozo de comida- ¡Esto está buenísimo! Shikamaru debe estar muy feliz.

-Que sepas que le gustan todas mis comidas, más le vale- añadió.

Ambas rompieron en carcajadas. Desde hacía poco más un año que Shikamaru le pidió salir a Ino y ella había aceptado más que contenta.

-Aunque según él, es muy problemático- siguió Ino una vez terminaron de comer.

-Dime algo que no encuentre problemático. Yo creo que lo va buscando, con la novia que se ha buscado…

-¡Eh! ¡Repite eso si te atreves, frentona!

-Mira, por ahí viene Hinata, vamos con ella- evadió Sakura.

Hinata se acercó a las chicas cuando la llamaron, sentándose con ellas.

Pasaron una tarde como en los viejos tiempos. Las muchachas lo agradecieron, hacía mucho que no estaban de humor para pasarlo bien.

* * *

La noche llegó a Konoha. Las chicas se despidieron primero en casa de Ino, que es la que quedaba más cerca y luego Sakura acompañó a Hinata.

-Sakura-chan, lo siento.

-¿Um? ¿Por qué?

-H-Has sufrido mucho y no he estado contigo en estos días como debería haber hecho, nos preocupabas- respondió Hinata triste- por eso te pido perdón.

-¿Pero qué dices? He estado sola por propia voluntad. Vosotras sois la que me habéis conseguido animar hoy y soy yo la que me disculpo por haberos preocupardo. Ya verás como en el futuro todo sale mucho mejor- añadió sonriendo.

-Sí, hasta mañana Sakura-chan- se despidió también con una sonrisa entrando en su casa.

-Hasta mañana.

* * *

El camino de regreso fue muy tranquilo para la kunoichi. Aunque no lo notara refrescó bastante. Hacía mucho que no percibía los cambios de temperatura y eso la preocupaba. Le recordaba a las palabras de Sasuke.

…_Continúa teniendo la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, siente únicamente los fríos o calores algo extremos…_

Decidió no ponerse paranoica y siguió rumbo a casa. Tenía un sueño atroz y estaba deseando tumbarse en su cama y taparse con el edredón hasta el cuello. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo al llegar a la puerta de su casa.

_Por fin._

Entró con una mano en la boca, tapando un bostezo. Tiró lejos las llaves a la mesita antes de cerrar la puerta. Sintió una especie de escalofrío recorrerla entera. Sin saber el motivo se puso muy nerviosa y no se movió un centímetro. Recorrió la sala con la mirada sin ver nada fuera de lugar o anormal. Suspiró se fue a dar la vuelta cuando notó algo… o mejor dicho, alguien.

En el sofá en frente de la chimenea, apoyado tranquilamente contra el respaldo y mirándola como si todos los días la esperase en el mismo sitio, estaba sentado Uchiha Itachi.

-Buenas noches, Sakura- saludó incorporándose- sigues oliendo igual que siempre o incluso mejor, eso va a ser un problema

De repente se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y al darse la vuelta vio a Sasuke de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Estaba segura que cualquier chica hubiera deseado estar en su lugar, de no ser porque aquellos tipos habían asesinado a sus dos mejores amigos, eran perseguidos por cantidad de países y seguramente la matarían, si no se divertían antes torturándola.

"_Sí, nada de lo que preocuparse",_ ironizó.

-Cuanto tiempo, Sakura- saludó el vampiro de la puerta.

-Diría que me alegro de veros, pero hoy no estoy de humor ni para mentiros- dijo de no muy buenas maneras la kunoichi.

-Tranquila- intervino Itachi desde la chimenea. A ambos les impresionó las continuas agallas de la chiquilla, pero no lo demostraron en ningún momento.

-Sí que has cambiado, Sakura- comentó Sasuke y luego puso una mirada difícil de identificar- y te ha sentado el cambio.

-Pues tú ahora eres aún más idiota- respondió sin poderse contener, pidiendo paciencia en donde no la tenía- No intentes hacer algo que no se te da bien.

-Tú eras la enamorada que me perseguía de pequeños para que le diese los buenos días- contraatacó el ninja sin inmutarse. Su mirada volvía ser la inexpresiva acostumbrada.

-¿Sí? Pues las cosas han cambiado y no esperes ahora ni que yo te dé los buenos días.

Itachi observó la escena más como espectador que de otra cosa. Alguien que rechazaba a un Uchiha no se veía todos los días.

-¿Tan superficiales eran tus sentimientos hacia mí?

-No. Fuiste tú quien me rechazó incontables veces, casi me matas en dos ocasiones y mis mejores amigos no corrieron la misma suerte que yo- dijo mirándolo con odio.

Cuando Itachi habló, Sakura no sabía si lo decía para cabrearla o enserio.

-Yo dirían que tuvieron mucha más suerte, dada tu situación actual.

Era insólito ver a los hermanos juntos sin querer matarse el uno al otro, ¡y vaya momento eligieron para reconciliarse!

-¿Comenzamos entonces, hermano?- inquirió el Uchiha menor sin mirar a la chica.

Itachi asintió. Automáticamente un clon de Sasuke agarró las muñecas de Sakura y se las pasó por detrás de la espalda, inmovilizándola. Siguió subiendo las manos hasta que la kunoichi tuvo que inclinar la mitad delcuerpo para que no la rompiera los brazos.

Oyó los pasos de Itachi al acercarse. Sintió su mano apartarla el pelo del hombro que hirió semanas atrás.

Hizo rápidamente unos sellos, un agobiante chakra comenzó a envolver el cuarto. Posó la palma de la mano sobre la mordedura y al inmediato contacto el dolor de aquel día en el vio a un vampiro por primera vez volvió. Siguió con la mano colocada hasta que Sakura dio un pequeño gemido de dolor sin poderlo evitar ya más.

Por fin el sufrimiento paró cuando el vampiro se retiró y la joven recuperó poco a poco el aliento.

-Parece que me tocó a mí, hermanito. Pero ya sabes que por norma tú también tienes que probar- dijo Itachi

-Como quieras- respondió el verdadero Sasuke. Hizo los mismos sellos que su hermano y copió su gesto.

Para sorpresa de los dos vampiros pasó un rato y Sakura dio otro casi inaudible sonido de tormento. Sasuke se retiró y miró a Itachi sin ocultar el espasmo.

-Imposible…- susurraron a la vez.

La kunoichi ya había tenido bastante. Aprovechó la extraña impresión de los Uchiha para librarse del agarre y hacer desaparecer al clon de un golpe al estómago.

Estaba en grandes problemas y lo sabía de sobra. No hacía falta que su conciencia estuviera todo el rato gritándola que saliera corriendo. No serviría. La alcanzarían enseguida y sólo habría perdido tiempo y energías.

Se aplicó un poco de chakra para calmar el ardor de la herida y les miró con furia. Esquivó el ataque que vio de Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo y se encontró frente a Itachi. Tuvo que inclinarse todo el cuerpo hacia atrás para evitar otro golpe. Aprovechó, y a gran velocidad apoyó las manos en el suelo como si fuera a hacer el pino-puente, saltó y con los pies le asestó una patada en la cara que el Uchiha mayor tuvo alguna dificultad en esquivar.

Se fijó en que Sasuke había desaparecido. No le conseguía encontraba por ninguna parte ni a él ni a su chakra.

-¿Dónde se ha metido tu hermano?- inquirió acercándose a la ventana lentamente.

-Está preparando tus maletas, no tardaremos en marcharnos- respondió Itachi vigilando los movimientos de la kunoichi con el Sharingan.

-¿Nos vamos? Yo no me muevo de aquí- contradijo Sakura, feroz.

-No creo.

-Itachi, ya he terminado- anunció Sasuke llegando con una bolsa a la espalda.

-Bien, ya está todo listo- asintió el aludido.

Sakura juraría que el Sharingan cambió y las tres pupilas negras de los bordes se juntaron sin tocar el centro, pero después de ese pensamiento todo se volvió demasiado oscuro.


	5. Hasta la última gota

**Aclaración: ****Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto. Sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para esta historia.**

**Este fic es un AU, por lo que los personajes no serán todos como en la serie****, simplemente debido a que la trama va a cambiar.**

**Resumen****: ****nuestra personaje principal: Sakura, es llevada por la fuerza al mundo de los vampiros poco después de prometer olvidar a su antiguo amor: Uchiha Sasuke. Es él y su hermano Itachi, quién transforman a Sakura por accidente, insistiendo luego en que ella les pertenece.**

* * *

_Capítulo 4- Hasta la última gota._

* * *

"_El mundo era demasiado pesado"_, fue el primer pensamiento de Sakura al despertarse.

Se movió un poco en la cama en la que estaba. Un segundo…

No recordaba haberse ido a la cama el día anterior. Es más, tenía la vaga idea de haberse encontrado con los hermanos Uchiha. _Extraño, ¿no?_

Abrió poco a poco los párpados, siendo deslumbrada por la cantidad de luz de una habitación desconocida. Se fijó en que había dos puertas, una al fondo al lado del interruptor y otra en la pared en frente de la cama. Un escritorio con su silla bajo una ventana que era la que dejaba entrar tanta luz. Una alfombra de un rojo apagado cubría todo el suelo del cuarto

_É__se no era su cuarto ni de lejos._

Sintió un vacío en su estómago, pero no se movió de su sitio. Si las memorias del día anterior eran ciertas, había dos personas, a las que no deseaba por nada ver, ahí afuera.

_Pero no sería buena con ellos… No señor._

Sintió el mundo aún más pesado y tuvo que apoyar de vuelta la cabeza en la almohada. Se durmió al momento.

* * *

Cuando volvió a despertar notó algo fuera de lugar. Serían las dos de la tarde por la claridad de la luz.

Miró bien y, en efecto, la silla del escritorio no estaba en su sitio. En cambio alguien la había traído en frente de la cama y se había sentado allí.

Uchiha Itachi estaba volteado con la vista fija en la ventana, Sharingan activado. Daba la sensación de que no se había dado cuenta que la kunoichi se había desvelado e incorporado en la cama, con los pies fuera del lecho. Estuvo un rato en aquella posición mirándole a ver si se decidía a moverse, mas seguía contemplando el paisaje del exterior. Llevaba una camiseta negra normal con los pantalones ninjas a juego. ¿Cómo hacía para verse como un ángel, si bien no tenía nada de ello? Era la viva imagen del chico de sus sueños. _Como Sasuke…_

-Buenas tardes, Sakura- saludó al fin sin moverse.

La kunoichi dio un respingo al oír su voz y le miró desconfiada cuando se giró a encararla.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En las afueras del país del Fuego.

-¿Y para qué me habéis traído si puede saberse?

Itachi se lo replanteó, meditando la respuesta antes de proporcionarla.

-Creí que Sasuke ya te había contado la historia de nosotros, los vampiros.

-Y así es, pero no mencionó nada de secuestrar a las presas hasta vuestra casa- respondió tozuda.

-La que necesita una presa ahora mismo eres tú, los ryzhn no necesitan tomar sangre todos los días, pero seguís requiriéndola - explicó Itachi paciente- sobre todo para terminar la transformación.

Sakura le miró asqueada. Aunque hubiera perdido todo su sano juicio no pensaba beber ese líquido rojo, ni en mil años. Además, ¿qué la importaba a ella todo aquello?

-No tengo apetito- mintió. Itachi pareció darse cuenta pero antes de que le respondiera, ella cambió de tema- ¿Se puede saber por qué no me matasteis en mi piso? ¿No era mi sangre tan apetecible?

Un extraño brillo recorrió los ojos de Itachi. Parecía… hambriento. Tensó los músculos de los brazos.

-No juegues con la suerte, Sakura. Si recuerdas bien la narración, si te matamos nosotros dos moriremos, y con la eternidad por delante no estamos por la labor.

-¿Nosotros… dos?- preguntó dudosa Sakura. Sasuke no había dicho nada de dos vampiros, sólo dijo uno de ellos.

-Ya te habrá contado que en Akatsuki todos son vampiros, pues bien, el jefe, Pein, es el mayor de todos. Tiene más años de los que te puedas imaginar y a lo largo de la historia ha ido viendo las matanzas hacia nosotros y reclutando a los vampiros que podía. Ahora somos muy pocos, contigo 11- se levantó para seguir hablando y se acercó a ella-. Ayer fuimos a por ti para ver quien era tu propietario, y al efectuar la técnica resultó que éramos los dos. Pein dijo que hacía algún milenio que no ocurrían nada parecido: que dos vampiros poseyeran a una ryzhn es prácticamente imposible por el suplicio que sufría el humano y además que los vampiros tendrían que haber mordido en el mismo lugar.

-Mira, dejando las cosas claras: yo no os pertenezco- respondió Sakura recalcando las últimas palabras- ni soy una… ryzhn.

Itachi la ignoró y siguió hablando:

-Si lo piensas bien es mejor: ahora podemos alimentarnos sin preocuparnos de los humanos.

-¿Qu-qué quieres decir?

-Cada vampiro sólo puede tener un ryzhn en toda su vida, y dado que Sasuke y yo ya te tenemos, podemos sustentarnos con más… libertad- respondió con naturalidad.

Levantó la mano hacia la cara de la joven y le quitó el protector que le cubría la frente.

-¡Ey! ¡Devuélveme eso!- gritó ella intentando quitárselo. Sintió el dolor y se dobló por reflejo.

-Ya no lo necesitarás- dijo Itachi mirándola- descansa. Ahí tienes el baño, y en el armario está colocada tu ropa. En el piso de abajo se halla la cocina, si resistes tu sed hasta el final será mucho peor, no me gustaría tener que obligarte. Tienes libertad para moverte por la casa y tomar lo que necesites.

Con esas últimas palabras dejó la habitación por la puerta cercana al interruptor.

_Va a ser un__a eternidad muy larga. Sí… eternidad._

Se agarró las rodillas con sus brazos y hundió la cabeza entre ellas, llorando silenciosamente. Se escuchó el ruido de dos personas hablando en el piso de abajo. Se sorprendió de que llegara a escucharlas y reconocer su timbre de voz. Eran, claramente, Itachi y Sasuke.

* * *

Fue uno de los días más largos de Sakura, y eso que se había levantado a la hora de comer. Poco después de que Itachi dejara la habitación, había decidido darse un baño, cogiendo unos pantalones en vez de la falda que llevaba. Se rezagó lavándose bien el rosado pelo. Tiempo después salió y abrió la ventana. Estuvo el resto de la tarde sentada en el borde. Tenía demasiada altura para saltar y escapar, sin añadir el hecho de que los Uchiha la cogerían en seguida.

Estuvo entreteniéndose con algunas preguntas que la asaltaron:

_¿Los vampiros duermen? ¿Se podrán convertir en murciélagos? ¿Le crecerán a ella los colmillos? ¿Cuántas chicas vampiro habría? ¿Se quedaría toda la vida en esa casa? ¿Lograría escapar? __Itachi mencionó algo sobre gente que mataba a los vampiros, ¿quiénes serían? ¿Viviría tantos años como Pein antes de que la mataran?_

Esa noche al escuchar, o mejor dicho no escuchar, a Itachi y Sasuke después de que cada uno fuese a su habitación, resolvió la primera duda.

_Los vampiros sí duermen._

* * *

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano sin servirla prácticamente de nada.

A la hora de levantarse oyó unos ruidos en el piso de abajo. Suspiró y se fue a su sitio que se había auto asignado. Desde la ventana podía sentir algo de fresco y el viento recorrerla. Era una sensación agradable para su situación. La persona que se había prometido olvidar y no volver a ver la acababa de secuestra y convertir en vampiro junto al hermano que juró matar. Simplemente imposible. Y encima pretendían que estuviese con ellos toda su inmortal vida, aparte de que bebiera sangre humana. El sólo pensamiento hacía que la entraran arcadas.

Sobre las siete de la tarde vio una especie de sustancia blanca por el bosque. Una sed atroz la circuló por toda su garganta. Se tuvo que controlar para no lanzarse hacia la tierra cuando el conejo la miró con la cabecilla girada.

Quería matarle. Quería beber de él. Y lo quería ya.

_¡No!_

Espantada, se echó hacia atrás, cayendo con un golpe seco en la alfombra, que no evitó que le lastimara el golpe. Itachi dijo que era cuestión de días en que la transformación pasara y ya no la atormentaría todo el cuerpo.

-Oh, esperaba que te lanzaras sobre el roedor. Sorprendente que te hayas podido resistir- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

-Sasuke- masculló Sakura rodando despacio sobre sí misma.

-Tendrás que esperar a que te crezcan los colmillos para cazar- informó el vampiro- aunque los colmillos de las hembras son más pequeños que el de los machos, son igual de dañinos.

La kunoichi se levantó sin prestarle atención a lo que decía. Ante ella sólo estaba el asesino de Naruto y Sai.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó únicamente. El Uchiha esperó paciente a que continuara. Sakura se acercó a encararle- ¡¿Por qué les mataste?! ¡No tenías ningún derecho!

Sasuke la miró durante un rato a los verdes ojos. Al contrario que su hermano, él tenía el Sharingan desactivado. Con una media sonrisa arrogante la contestó.

-Necesitaba alguna forma de que Konoha dejara de intentar que volviera, aunque no os volví a ver, había AMBUs muy pesados.

-¿Y por eso les mataste?- susurró la joven incrédula- ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!- gritó alzando la mano.

Se escuchó el sonido de su mano golpearle la mejilla por toda la habitación.

Sakura respiraba un poco más rápido de lo normal, y Sasuke tenía la cabeza hacia un lado por el golpe y el flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

_¿Cómo ha podido decir eso? ¿Tanto ha cambiado? _

_Le odio._

_Quiero irme de aquí._

La volvió a mirar con el Sharingan activado. Sin que viera sus intenciones, el Uchiha la dio una patada que la mandó a parar contra la pared.

Sakura echó el aire por la boca al tocar el muro. Se quedó ahí sentada mirándole con odio y cólera.

-He venido a decirte que tienes que beber ya- dijo ignorando los últimos sucesos.

La casi vampiresa negó con la cabeza, convencida de que sus labios no tocarían tal líquido.

Sasuke se acercó a ella, la cogió y se la cargó al hombro haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas. Salieron de la habitación y dirigieron al piso de abajo. Entre queja y queja Sakura vio el gran salón, la sala de estar y el recibidor. Todo era demasiado… humano para lo que se había imaginado.

El ninja la sentó en la silla de la cocina y fue a buscar algo por los estantes. Sakura se levantó en cuanto Sasuke se dio la vuelta dispuesta a volver a su habitación. No dio ni dos pasos y su captor la tenía cogida del codo ejerciendo bastante presión.

-Ni pienses que voy a tomar eso, ¡suéltame!- demandó la kunoichi.

-Si te mueres, nosotros también. No pienso dejar que eso pase. Más te vale cooperar- amenazó el Uchiha.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para responderle que no la importaba lo más mínimo que ellos murieran, no obstante al mirarle se quedó literalmente paralizada.

Él la llevó de nuevo a la silla y la puso en frente un vaso lleno de un líquido rojo, esperando de pie con los brazos cruzados a que su ryzhn terminara.

Sakura cerró fuertemente los ojos. Al oler el olor a sangre fresca se le secó la boca y sintió un escalofrío pasarla desde la nuca al pecho. El vampiro fijó su vista en ella.

-Es mejor que no luches contra la sed- avisó inexpresivo.

Al apreciar el cambio en sus propias reacciones, apretó las manos contra las piernas. Tensó todo el cuerpo. No pensaba hacerle caso. No podía… No…

Liberó lentamente una mano y cogió el vaso bajo la mirada del Uchiha. Se lo acercó a los labios, rozando el borde y oliendo cada vez mejor el aroma. Un poco más y tendría la sangre humana escurriendo por su faringe. Degustándola, calmándola.

.

Dejó el vaso en la mesa de un golpe. Lleno. Sin probar.

Con la mano libre se agarró fuertemente el borde del pantalón. Aquel líquido rojo era de una persona. Su conciencia y ella misma chillaban que no debía de beber. Sasuke arrugó el ceño y se acercó a ella. Cogió el vaso con una mano y con la otra la asió por la mandíbula.

-Sakura, bebe- ordenó con voz severa. Sakura negó lo poco que pudo con la cabeza. Si soltaba las manos para quitarse al vampiro de encima, acabaría saboreando la sangre.

-Tú lo has querido.

Sasuke apretó el agarre entreabriendo la boca de la kunoichi. Llevó el vaso a sus labios y la obligó a tragar. Intentó zafarse en vano. Él tenía mucha más fuerza y consiguió que se tragara todo el contenido.

-Aún no es suficiente- murmuró.

La joven se llevó las manos a la garganta, tosiendo, mientras el vampiro iba a rellenar el vaso.

Volvió con más líquido. Antes de dejarla reaccionar, la volvió a aferrar la mandíbula y se repitió el proceso.

Al cuarto vaso y cuatro veces de lucha para la kunoichi, Sasuke se dio por satisfecho.

-Hemos conseguido comida "normal" para ti. Está en el frigorífico- informó saliendo de la cocina.

Quiso vomitar. Sin embargo su organismo había aceptado bien el fluido. Se sintió mal por fuera y bien por dentro. Se odió a sí misma.

* * *

Unos minutos después tuvo mucha más fuerza y energías. Lo peor es que sabía cómo las había conseguido.

Abrió con pesadez la nevera y no vio nada que la apeteciese.

_Al menos es comida._

Cerró con algo más de fuerza para lo que quería y cogió un trozo de fruta.

-Ya me ha contado Sasuke que ha tenido problemas para que te alimentaras- comentó Itachi desde la puerta- Es extraño ver a un vampiro comer eso, ¿sabes?

_Ya. Comida que no sea sangre, ¿verdad?_

Sakura le miró dando un mordisco a la manzana, guardándose sus pensamientos para ella.

-Ahora sabrás lo que nos cuesta no matarte. Imagínate ese olor y deseo… aumentado cientos de veces- se acercó a ella y a su mejilla, oliendo.

-No pienso volver a beber sangre- declaró apartándose.

-Los ryzhn obedecen a sus dueños, y tú no vas a ser menos- aseguró el vampiro.

-Te he dicho que no soy tuya e iros olvidando de que os obedezca- respondió sin vacilar un solo instante.

A cada palabra que pronunciaba, se le iban oscureciendo el color rojo del Sharingan en los ojos. Normalmente él tenía más control sobre sí mismo. Algo debería haber pasado para que no pensara con la misma claridad que le llevaba a tener esa gran paciencia. Se le olvidó casi por completo el por qué quería que le obedeciera.

La devolvió la mirada y luego fue todo demasiado rápido. En un segundo le tenía en frente y al momento se encontró arrinconada entre la pared y el cuerpo del vampiro.

Cuando recobró el aliento le empujó con las manos sin lograr ningún resultado, excepto que se las tomase y se apretase más contra ella.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

-Quiero que te conciencies de que eres mía, Sakura- susurró contra su oído apegando totalmente los cuerpos.

-¡No! ¡Yo no tengo dueño y mucho menos alguien como tú o Sasuke!

Itachi apretó el agarre. Sujetó las dos manos con una y con la otra la levantó por el cuello.

-Vas a tener que aceptarlo, eres mía- repitió.

A Sakura le costó escuchar lo último. Se le comenzó a nublar la vista y comenzó a ver borroso a su opresor. Tosió en busca de oxígeno. La dolían los pulmones.

Itachi la soltó justo en el último momento. La sujetó, desmayada, mirándola sin ninguna expresión legible en el rostro, un rostro ahora sin vida. Pasó una mano por debajo de sus rodillas y otra por la espalda. Lentamente la levantó, arrimándola a él.

No hacía que sintiera calor, pero sí que su cuerpo estuviera tibio. No lo admitiría, pero aquella sensación le agradaba.

La cargó fuera de la cocina en dirección a la habitación de la kunoichi, estando en pleno estado de transformación no era buena idea que se moviera demasiado.

.

En el pasillo se encontró con su hermano pequeño, esperando contra la puerta.

-¿También perdiste la paciencia?- inquirió al verla.

-Eso parece- respondió- ¿cuánto crees que tardaremos en doblegarla?

-Es débil- se limitó a decir Sasuke como si eso lo aclarase.

-No me lo pareció.

-Ha cambiado algo- admitió el pequeño Uchiha. Con un brillo divertido en los ojos siguió hablando- pero no se lo voy a decir. ¿Quieres que la lleve?

Itachi le lanzó una extraña mirada a su hermano y siguió su camino a la habitación de Sakura.

-No hace falta- negó con la cabeza-. Luego me iré en una misión con Kisame. Sakura no debería despertar hasta mañana, mas no quiero arriesgarme.

-La vigilaré- asintió Sasuke.

Una vez dentro del cuarto dejó a Sakura en la cama y la contempló por un rato antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Muy interesante…- susurraron los dos Uchihas en partes opuestas de la casa.


	6. Transformación: Alas de cerezo

**Aclaración: ****Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto. Sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para esta historia.**

**Este fic es un AU, por lo que los personajes no serán todos como en la serie****, simplemente debido a que la trama va a cambiar.**

**Resumen****: ****nuestra personaje principal: Sakura, es llevada por la fuerza al mundo de los vampiros poco después de prometer olvidar a su antiguo amor: Uchiha Sasuke. Es él y su hermano Itachi, quién transforman a Sakura por accidente, insistiendo luego en que ella les pertenece.**

* * *

_Capítulo 5- Transformación:__ Alas de cerezo._

* * *

Como había advertido, Itachi se fue aquella noche de misión con Kisame.

El menor de los Uchiha se quedó resolviendo unos asuntos en la casa, a la vez que vigilaba que el chakra de la joven no se moviera de sitio y no les tuviera que dar algún disgusto. Había planeado que no les costaría mucho controlar a su ryzhn, lo malo es que eso fue antes de ver cómo Sakura había cambiado. Estaba claro que ya no era la misma chiquilla de sus tiempos de humano en Konoha.

Sonrió medio divertido. Incluso ella le dijo que ya no estaba enamorada de él.

.

Terminó de revisar unos documentos cuando escuchó movimientos en el segundo piso, dando lugar a unas pisadas. Poco después se abrió el grifo de la ducha.

No era posible que se hubiera levantado ya. Sólo eran las tres de la mañana. No había tenido el tiempo suficiente para recobrarse.

A la media hora de duda, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y subió sin hacer ruido. Eso de ser vampiro tenía cantidad de ventajas.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y reconoció a Sakura sentada en la cornisa de la ventana contemplando el bosque, apoyada con la cabeza en el borde. Se había cambiado y ahora llevaba unos shorts negros, que se ajustaban perfectamente a su figura sin llegar a apretarla. Estaba tapada con un jersey de mangas un poco más largas, jugueteando con una de ellas.

Se quedó en la puerta reparando en los cambios que había desarrollado su antigua compañera de equipo en los años que de su ausencia.

Presentaba unas piernas esbeltas. Ya notó en su momento las nuevas curvas que había desarrollado y en los sitios precisos. Su largo pelo rosado la tapaba parte de la espalda, cayendo en forma de cascada por sus hombros, dejando más atractivo su perfecto pecho.

Lo único que seguía intacto era el color esmeralda de sus ojos, aunque ahora mismo poseían un aire de decisión del que nunca había reparado.

-Veo que te ha gustado ese sitio- comentó Sasuke para llamar su atención. La kunoichi no se molestó en voltearse.

-¿Dónde está Itachi?- preguntó al fin.

-Se fue hace unas horas. ¿Querías algo?

Finalmente se dio la vuelta, escrutándole con la mirada. Sí que necesitaba algo. Ya llevaba asaltándola unos cuántos dilemas y dado que iba a vivir por algún tiempo con ellos, quería informarse. Claro que en cuanto se pudiera escapar lo haría sin dudarlo.

-Tenía algunas… dudas- respondió no muy convencida. El vampiro se quedó en su sitio sin molestarse a responder.

"_Algunas cosas no cambian"_, pensó molesta la joven.

- Dispongo de tiempo para responder a dos preguntas.

_Arrogante._

Se tuvo que morder el labio para no contestarle de malas maneras o no obtendría nada.

-Vale. ¿Cuántas… mujeres vampiro hay?- dijo por fin. Aunque no lo pareciera eso la interesaba de sobre manera. Fue un problema sencillo para el Uchiha.

-Dos hembras. Tú y la pareja de Pein, Konan. Ella es vampiresa de raza.

"_¿Hembras? ¿Tan pocas? ¡Si sólo hay una! Bueno estoy yo pero…"_, caviló ante la respuesta.

Ahora deseaba que la contestase a dos más, sólo con una… Puf… Se tendría que decidir ya.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Sasuke sin ningún tono en particular.

-Bueno…- no sabía cómo decírselo, hasta a ella le parecía estúpida- ¿Podéis transformaros en… murciélagos?

Esa respuesta no la esperaba para nada. Sasuke estaba… riéndose.

No fue una risa estruendosa, pero era una risa al fin y al cabo. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Eso son todo leyendas. Lo que sí podemos a lo largo de los años es que nos aparezcan a la espalda unas alas. Dependiendo del vampiro son de diferente tamaño, color y forma- explicó aún conteniendo la risa. _¿Se puede saber qué era tan gracioso?_- A los ryzhn les tarda mucho más tiempo en presentarse.

-¡¿Qu-qué?!

_¡Yo no quiero alas! ¡Noooo!_

-Aún no has sufrido todos los cambios a vampiresa, ¿no tienes curiosidad en cómo serán tus alas?

-¡No! No quiero ni alas, ni colmillos, ni cambios, ni nada. ¡Ni si quiera necesito ser una ryzhn!

_Dios, ¿tan difícil es de entender?_

Sasuke no se molestó por la confesión. No mostró ningún cambio es su expresión.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás- dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta. La dejó sola en su creciente desesperación.

_Maldito bastardo__._

* * *

_Naruto… Sai… lo siento._

Les había fallado. No podía matar a los Uchiha y ahora vivía con ellos, permitiéndoles hacer lo que les viniese en gana. Todo esto era estúpido. Quería volver ya a Konoha. Ver a Tsuname, Kakashi, Yamato, Ino, Hinata y los demás.

_Oh, no…_

Ahora que lo pensaba…

_Soy una vampiresa__._

Y si no…

_¿Me acept__an?_

Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¡maldita sea! _Pero no estaré con los Uchiha. _No. En el peor de los casos, si no la aceptaban, se irían a vivir a alguna pequeña aldea, lejos, muy lejos.

* * *

A los primeros rayos del sol, Sakura se despertó de su pesadilla. Había sido horrible.

* * *

Era de noche. Dos figuras se alzaban entre los múltiples cuerpos inertes del suelo. Ella estaba enfrente de ellos, enseñando sus colmillos. El rubio la atacó con lo poco que le quedaba y el moreno le ayudó para matarla.

Les esquivó sin dificultad alguna y cogió al moreno por el cuello. Se inclinó y le mordió hasta que el cuerpo dejó de moverse en convulsiones.

Con los ojos sedientos, lo tiró sin preocuparse a donde llagaba. Se limpió el resto de sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano y fijó su vista en el rubio tumbado en el suelo.

En un paso se acercó, al siguiente segundo le levantó sin ningún esfuerzo. Con una sonrisa acercó los labios a su cuello y mordió.

_¡¡¡¡Sai!!! ¡¡¡Naruto!!!_

* * *

_No pienses en ello, n__o pienses en ello. Sólo ha sido un sueño. Sí, eso es._

Se levantó de la cama con hambre. Calzándose con las zapatillas de ninja y dirigió a la cocina. Aún medio dormida no la importó si se encontraba con alguno de los Uchiha. Tenía un hambre atroz y no iban a intimidarla, ni mucho menos.

Para su suerte no se topó con nadie por los pasillos. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas como para ver si estaban en algún cuarto.

.

Buscó por todas las estanterías en busca de cereales, leche y un cuenco. Cuando lo encontró se fue a llenar un vaso con zumo, para variar, de manzana. Revolvió hasta encontrar alguna galleta y se sentó a disfrutar de un tranquilo desayuno… Hasta que llegaron Itachi y Sasuke a la estancia. Hablaban entre ellos sin reparar mucho en ella. Cosa que prefirió.

-Odio no cazar, no me gusta nada beber de las reservas- se quejó el Uchiha menor.

-Ya podrás cazar otro día. Hoy tenemos trabajo- respondió Itachi sacando una botella de líquido rojo.

Bebieron unos buenos tragos, vaciándola por completo. Comentaron algunas otras cosas de un trabajo que la kunoichi no entendió nada.

Se terminó el zumo y parte de los cereales cuando decidieron hablar con ella.

-No sé como puedes comer eso- dijo Sasuke.

_¿Y ahora se metían con su comida?_

-Os recuerdo que no hace mucho no comíais otra cosa- respondió Sakura sin darles mucha importancia.

-Mejora un poco tu tono- intervino Itachi como si fuera natural. A Sakura le entró un tic en el ojo y habló con voz inesperadamente dulce.

-Lo siento, ¿quieres un poco de cereales?

Por la mirada que le puso el moreno, entendió en seguida que no debía vacilarle.

-Yo no gastaría energías con la lengua cuando la puedes utilizar para otras cosas.

-¿Y en qué si puede saberse?... Espera, creo que no quiero saberlo- se corrigió en seguida. No quería un trauma más.

-Vuelve a tu habitación, no tardará en terminar- ordenó de pronto Itachi.

Sakura le escudriñó con una insegura mirada. _¿Qué tiene que acabar?_Al menos lo podía pedir bien. _Parece que es de familia._

-Sakura, ya- repitió el Uchiha mayor.

La kunoichi no tenía ganas de jaleo. Rodó los ojos, recogiendo todo al fregadero. Se dio la vuelta y creyó que uno de ellos la había atacado con una ilusión, ya que de pronto se sintió muy agobiada. El suelo se acercó, giró y alejó en movimientos aleatorios. El hombro la comenzó a arder más que de costumbre y la espalda la comenzó a lastimar hasta lo inimaginable.

Hincándose de rodillas en el suelo se apretó el hombro con una mano, aplicándose chakra.

_Mierda, ¡¿qué demonios están haciendo los Uchiha?!_ No dejaría que se regodeasen de sus resultados. Apretó fuertemente el puño libre hasta el punto de hacerse sangre y aumentó la cantidad de chakra curativo. No chillaría. No la oirían quejarse.

Escuchó a lo lejos sillas moverse apresuradamente y un golpe que la dejó en un estado próximo a la inconsciencia.

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón el dolor no la daba ningún segundo tranquila. Hace tiempo que tendría que haberse desmayado o… muerto.

Notó como su cuerpo reaccionaba, agitándose en todas direcciones. Notó el ardor aumentar por momentos, y notó la sensación de vulnerabilidad. Pero lo que nunca podría olvidar fueron dos pares de suaves manos tranquilizándola en lo que podían.

Pasaron lo que creyó que fueron semanas de agonía. Posteriormente dejó de sentir todo. Simplemente no experimentó nada. El tiempo de martirio se había parado, ni pensó en la anormalidad del hecho. Agradeció los momentos de paz.

Respiró despacio, temiendo que algún movimiento brusco iniciase una nueva roda de tormento.

No sucedió nada. Relajó todos los músculos agarrotados, estirándose completamente sobre una suave superficie. El aire de alguna ventana abierta la golpeaba suavemente el rostro, dejando un imperceptible olor a césped mojado. ¿Habría llovido?

* * *

-¿Notaste que pudo usar el chakra médico en mitad de la transformación?- inquirió Sasuke desde el sillón.

Su hermano asintió, levantando la vista del libro para responderle.

La chimenea estaba encendida aunque ninguno de los dos la necesitase. Pero se encontraban el una montaña donde las heladas en las noches acababan con la vida de más de uno, y su ryzhn sí que sentía los cambios excesivos.

-Tampoco soltó ningún alarido de dolor. Incluso nosotros dos proferimos algunos escasos- añadió Itachi.

Su hermano pequeño asintió. Ninguna de sus noches de transformación fue muy agradable, y según Pein más les valía que su ryzhn no muriese en el transcurso si no querían acabar en un ataúd en compañía de los humanos. Ni él estaba seguro si lo conseguía ya que todos los sucesos anteriores habían fallecido por no soportar las dos mordidas.

Percibieron el cese de los ruidos en la habitación de Sakura y supieron que había el proceso finalizado.

Itachi se levantó en su dirección y vio a Sasuke hacer lo mismo con un gesto arrogante. No dudaba en que también lo había percibido e iría echar un vistazo.

-Tengo curiosidad por ver los cambios después de estos cinco días- se excusó.

* * *

Kami. ¿Se puede saber qué la había hecho?

Los Uchiha se habían pasado con el castigo para las respuestas que tenía en mente para ellos, sin olvidarse de los comentarios no mencionados.

-Sakura, levanta- ordenó una voz. ¿Sería Itachi? Tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirles a ambos. Pero prefería que sufrieran un poco. Hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Quería descansar.

Una mano la agarró del brazo y la alzó, obligándola a sentarse en el lecho. _¿Pero qué…?_

Abrió los ojos por el susto y vio a Itachi sujetándola. Sasuke se encontraba un poco detrás de él. Sakura le echó una mirada de acusación al primero al ver que no la soltaba.

-No me gusta repetirme- avisó alejándose un poco.

-¡¿Qué demonios me hicisteis?! ¡No teníais por qué!- estalló.

-Nosotros no te causamos nada. Únicamente completaste la transformación a ryzhn- repuso tranquilamente Sasuke.

Siguió odiándoles. Ellos seguían siendo los responsables de aquel dolor… más bien de muchos.

-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?- inquirió al ver cómo la observaban con la vista fija en ella y no decían nada. _¿Por qué no me dejaran dormir en paz?_

-Ve a mirarte en el espejo- respondió Itachi.

No la importó que se lo estuviera ordenando si con ello resolvía el misterio. Abrió la puerta del baño haciendo casi omiso de aquellos dos y contempló su reflejo.

_¡Oh, no! ¡Dime que no es verdad!_

Cerró fuertemente los párpados y los volvió a abrir unas cuántas veces.

El color de sus ojos había cambiado a ser de un profundo verde esmeralda. Sus rasgos habían pasado a ser más afilados, su pelo era como recién salido de la ducha y su olor era… de la frescura en el primer día de primavera que sales a la calle.

Se temió lo peor. Entreabrió los labios…

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

Dos colmillos le devolvieron el reflejo.

Su piel era lo único estable de humana, excepto por la mejora que la mordida había desaparecido. Podría decir que hasta había, por decirlo de alguna forma, crecido en muchos sentidos de su cuerpo.

Salió del baño echa una furia. Lo peor de todo era que no se lo podía hacer pagar a los Uchiha.

-¿Ya notaste los cambios?- se interesó Itachi con una mirada divertida sin exponerlo a su rostro.

_Respira hondo. No le mates. Respira._

-Mañana saldremos a enseñarte a cazar, levántate temprano- avisó Sasuke mirándola de hito en hito.

-¿A cazar?- preguntó confusa. No entendía para qué. Si ya tenían la nevera llena de comida.

-Eres demasiado ingenua- dijo Itachi- vamos a conseguir algún humano de comida por si acaso algún día tienes que acompañarnos a ello.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! ¡Ni pensarlo!

-No te olvides, mañana temprano- recordó Sasuke saliendo del cuarto delante de su hermano, ambos ignorándola.

No dejaría que la obligaran a alimentarse de ninguna persona. Ja, ya verían.


	7. ACCISH

**Aclaración: ****Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto. Sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para esta historia.**

**Este fic es un AU, por lo que los personajes no serán todos como en la serie****, simplemente debido a que la trama va a cambiar.**

**Resumen****: ****nuestra personaje principal: Sakura, es llevada por la fuerza al mundo de los vampiros poco después de prometer olvidar a su antiguo amor: Uchiha Sasuke. Es él y su hermano Itachi, quién transforman a Sakura por accidente, insistiendo luego en que ella les pertenece.**

* * *

_Capítulo 6- Asociación Contra la Caza Indebida de Seres Humanos (ACCISH)_

* * *

Cuando fueron a buscarla ya se había levantado, esperando el paseo y casi olvidándose el motivo principal del cambio.

Tuvieron que esperar a que Sakura terminara el desayuno, tan comunicativos como siempre, con miradas fijas, aguardando a que su ryzhn acabara.

Al salir, la kunoichi no se lo podía creer. Distinguía los colores de las hojas caídas, las copas de los árboles, los insectos más pequeños… Todo demasiado nítido por la transformación. Claro, ahora era ya una ryzhn. _Tsk…_

.

Por el camino anduvieron cada uno al lado de Sakura, impidiéndola optar por cualquier vía de escape que hubiera planeado de antemano. Los rayos del sol aún incidían débiles de recién madrugada. Caminaron lo que la parecieron horas, pasaron entre los árboles llegando a un pequeño río por el que siguieron corriente arriba.

_No sé si se habrán dad__o cuenta, pero esto es precioso,_ pensó maravillada por el paisaje.

Les echó un vistazo durante un segundo y volvió la vista al frente.

_No, no se han percatado._

Algún animal mañanero salió a beber agua fresca. Los Uchihas no hicieron caso de este hecho, como de ningún otro.

No hablaron en todo el camino. _Para variar_.

* * *

Tiempo después llegaron a un llano donde había una cabaña pequeña con el humo aún brotando de la chimenea. Al fijar mejor la vista vio salir a un hombre de unos treinta y pico años y con pintas de no ser muy amigable; con una escopeta en el hombro, una cantimplora, unas largas botas de agua de color verde y ropa de pescar. Un conjunto un poco grotesco.

_Un momento._

Miró con precaución a los Uchiha y les vio observando al tipo. _¿No querrían que…?_

-Criminal de rango A. Se traslada de villa en villa con objetivo de asesinar y robar. Suele retirarse a sitios como éste cuando tiene noticias de ninjas por la zona- informó Itachi. Ambos miraron a kunoichi, esperando. Por su parte ella estaba incrédula, eludiendo la realidad con los pensamientos en la escopeta que había visto con él, reparando que él iba a ser el cazado.

-¿No esperaréis…? Quiero decir… yo no…- comenzó atragantándose con su propia lengua.

-Tienes que ir hacia él sin que te sienta. Para un humano va a ser fácil. Luego déjale inconsciente y bebe de su cuello o muñecas- explicó Sasuke- estaremos pendiente de ti desde aquí arriba.

_No, no, no y ¡no! _

Aquel tipo sería apresado por una villa de ninjas, encerrado y puesto a juicio. Pero ella no iba a acabar con él de esa forma. Y mucho menos si se lo ordenaba los Uchiha.

-Esto…

-Sakura- amenazó Sasuke.

_Aunque podía…_

-D-de acuerdo- aceptó la joven. Esta era su oportunidad.

Sin concentrar chakra en los pies, salió corriendo en dirección al asesino. Notó la velocidad que había adquirido al desplazarse. Era exagerada.

Se internó al comienzo del bosque, donde el tipo había desaparecido, y le encontró en seguida arrimado contra unos arbustos con todos sus sentidos puestos en un ciervo que estaba bebiendo del arroyo. Sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar se colocó detrás de él. Con un golpe fugaz en la nuca le dejó inconsciente.

_Perfecto__, ahora sólo quedaba escapar antes de que los vampiros se dieran cuenta, _pensó con satisfacción_._ Alzó la vista hacia su objetivo. Esa vez sí que juntó chakra.

Respiró hondo, se colocó y salió disparada río abajo. No tuvo miedo de la velocidad que estaba alcanzando, la resultó agradable. Esquivó los árboles del camino, cortándose superficialmente con las espinas y ramas. No paró, no descansó, no se demoró. Corría por su vida, su libertad, ver a sus amigos, huir de sus opresores. No quería volver a estar encerrada.

Vio algo borroso por el rabillo del ojo. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha. No había nada.

Al mirar de nuevo al frente se estrelló con algo durísimo que la mandó hacia atrás del golpe. Cayó boca arriba, parando el porrazo con los codos.

Alguien la alzó por la espalda, agarrándola los brazos y la cintura con un solo brazo mientras la kunoichi se revolvía por instinto.

El tipo la ignoraba y se mantenía estático. Se removió, dando patadas a diestra y siniestra hasta que se quedó rígida cuando su opresor presionó con dos dedos en una herida de su brazo un poco peor que las otras. El olor de su sangre ocupó su olfato y el ambiente. Sintió que quitaba la mano rápidamente y la cambiaba por unos fríos labios, bebiendo ávidamente.

-Sasuke- advirtió una voz en frente de ellos.

La kunoichi abrió los ojos y vio que había chocado con Itachi y que su hermano era el que evitaba que ella se escapase.

Sasuke reaccionó y apartó su boca del brazo de la joven, lamiendo el hilo del líquido rojo que se le había escapado de la comisura de sus labios.

-No deberías mostrar tu sangre por pequeña cantidad que sea, Sakura- comentó el vampiro sin soltar el agarre de su cintura y brazos- nos cuesta de sobremanera no matarte.

La kunoichi no se intimidó por su cercanía.

-Ah, y no huyas porque tenemos la misma o más velocidad que tú- siguió diciendo el menor Uchiha con una voz que dejaba un deje de irritación.

La llevaron de aquella manera sin soltarla ni por poco tiempo sin mediar palabra ni avisar hasta que se pararon frente a un cuerpo estático tumbado sobre la hierba.

Era el tipo que ella había noqueado con una pequeña diferencia: ahora tenía un corte en el cuello hecho, seguramente, por uno de ellos dos.

-¿Y bien?- cuestionó Itachi impacientándose.

Tozuda, apartó la mirada y se concentró en cualquier otra cosa, desde el correr del agua hasta el movimiento de las hojas de los pinos.

El moreno la soltó al lado del hombre casi inerte.

-No pienso hacerlo- aseguró la kunoichi sin mostrar ni una pizca de miedo o vacilación. Por dentro se le estaba agitando hasta el estómago.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, pero no somos muy pacientes- mencionó Sasuke comenzando a enfadarse.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza, obstinada en no caer en sus redes.

-Sólo le estás haciendo lo que él iba a ocasionar hace unos momentos, alimentarse- intervino Itachi y al ver que seguía con las mismas siguió hablando con voz más dura: -Bebe, ahora.

-Es muy diferente. Él es un ser humano. No voy a hacerlo- respondió bien segura. _No era muy complicado de comprender, ¿verdad?_

-Una eternidad es muy larga para que cambies de opinión, Sakura- amenazó el otro vampiro menor. Consiguió el mismo resultado.

Perdió toda la poca paciencia que tenía y se acercó con aire violento. Realizó un movimiento que hizo que la kunoichi cayera de rodillas al suelo, teniendo que poner las manos a los a lado del cuerpo del hombre para no chocar contra él. Nadie ignoraba a un Uchiha.

Esta vez el aroma del líquido no la causaba tanta sed como la vez anterior y estaba preparada. O eso creía.

Ejerció un ademán de levantarse y Sasuke la agarró por la nuca, agachándose a su altura.

-Sakura, ya- ordenó cerca de su oído de manera peligrosa.

-No.

El agarre se intensificó y Sakura pensó en cualquier manera para que no bebiera… tenía que haber algo… cualquier cosa…

-Sakura…

-No… quiero… No.

-Te doy tres segundos: 3…

_Sangre…_

-2…

_Sangre… _

-1…

_Sangre…_

_¡Eso es!_

Levantó la mano ante la mirada de los Uchiha y se agarró el hombro próximo a Sasuke, del que antes había bebido. Antes de que pudieran evitarlo, moldeó chakra verde y realizó un pequeño corte que sabría cuanta sangre perdería.

Al momento uno y otro vampiro se pusieron tensos y pararon cualquiera de sus movimientos. Hasta juraría que dejaron de respirar.

Su sangre caía rápidamente por el transcurso de su brazo. Era muy arriesgado sólo para no beber, pero era así de fácil: si ella moría, ellos también.

Los ojos de Sasuke, que era el más cercano, se afilaron como dagas. Seguramente a Itachi le sucedería lo mismo. El Uchiha menor entreabrió la boca, dejando ver sus colmillos, más amenazantes que nunca. Con un gruñido se dirigió hacia su dirección y la tiró al suelo, él sobre ella, impidiendo así cualquier marcha. No se dio cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban: él a cada pierna por sus caderas, sentado en la cintura de la joven.

Se inclinó peligrosamente y Sakura llegó a sentir los fríos colmillos en su piel. Al segundo siguiente Itachi agarró a su hermano y le sujetó lejos de ella, a la vez que un clon la impedía escaparse cogiéndola por los hombros.

Quien lo viera de fuera le parecería una pelea de novios y el mejor amigo interviniendo. Pero aquello no era ninguna riña entre enamorados. Sakura ni siquiera sentía nada por los vampiros, excepto un profundo odio que cada vez iba en aumento.

No hizo mucho por intentar escaparse del clon de Itachi, al contrario de Sasuke, que intentaba de todas la maneras llegar hasta ella. No era dueño de sí mismo.

-¡Sasuke, cálmate!- gritó su hermano- Maldita sea…

Sakura sintió el clon que la sujetaba moverse lejos de la zona. Se alejaron a paso veloz de vuelta al claro con la cabaña que dio inicio a todo. Una vez allí, Itachi la dejó caer de malas maneras en el suelo y se fue a sentar en una piedra cercana.

-Ve al río y límpiate la herida antes de que también te ataque yo- ordenó con los ojos aún afilados.

Sólo por no tener que aguantar la bronca, Sakura le hizo caso y se fue a sentarse cerca de la corriente. Mojó todos los arañazos y su propio corte. Luego con chakra, cerró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los rasguños. No quedó marca alguna del incidente y el agua se llevó el olor a sangre.

El clon la llamó para que se acercara. Justo a mitad de camino desapareció y por entre la espesura salieron las personas que menos quería ver en ese momento. No tenían muy buena cara, ahora echaba de menos la inexpresiva de siempre.

_Te has metido en un buen lío_, la dijo una voz en la cabeza.

Creyó que la irían a decir unas cuántas cosas, que la aclararían otras, o algo parecido. Nunca esperó que Itachi la propinara tal patada con la que chocara contra la piedra a lo lejos. Unas cuerdas la pasaron a inmovilizar todo el cuerpo contra la roca, dejando movibles sólo la cabeza y las piernas. Tosió por el impacto cuando las cuerdas ya estaban atadas.

Sasuke arrojó el cuerpo del tipo al suelo y le cogió el brazo a la vez que sacaba un kunai. Le cortó de un certero tajo las venas sin ni siquiera mancharse y acercó la muñeca a la boca de Sakura mientras la asía de la mandíbula.

Volvió a repetirse el incidente de la cocina. Forzándola a beber, sintió la sangre relajarla el organismo, desde la garganta hasta el estómago. Todo su cuerpo volvió a aceptar el líquido mientras su consciencia la iba matando poco. Apretó fuerte los ojos para no ver la cara de ningún Uchiha.

-Bastará por ahora- indicó Itachi a los minutos de ingerir.

Eliminaron el cuerpo sin dejar ningún rastro que indicase la estancia anterior ahí de aquel hombre. La kunoichi les miró con cólera, resentida por el comportamiento de los vampiros. _¿Quiénes se creían que eran? ¿Cómo se atrevían a… hacer eso?_

En medio de sus juramentos personales se volvieron hacia ella peligrosamente.

-Entiende esto Sakura: no eres más que una herramienta para nuestra supervivencia, no tienes los derechos a los que estabas acostumbrada en Konoha y desde luego nos obedecerás- dictó Itachi sin un ápice de compasión. Era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

-No os tengo por qué obedecer. ¡Soy un ser humano no una herramienta!

-En realidad eres una ryzhn, nuestra ryzhn, y nos vas a terminar obedeciendo por las buenas o por las malas- respondió Sasuke mientras su hermano mayor desataba las cuerdas.

-¡Qué manía! ¡Mi única dueña soy yo! ¿Queda claro?- inquirió encarando al menor.

Vislumbró tornarse el rojo de los ojos a un rojo intenso, dejando a la kunoichi inmovilizada en el sitio ya libre de los fuertes hilos.

* * *

Un mundo de color negro y rojo la recibió. Por las casas, sería Konoha, y por el sitio, estaría en la entrada. Sus piernas la condujeron sin permiso, alentándola a entrar.

Un kunai apareció a sus pies, mas no hizo caso y siguió caminando hacia las sombras que acababan de aparecer. Kakashi sostenía en la puerta una espada en alto, preparado para atacar al enemigo. A su lado, Ino y Yamato sacaban sus respectivas armas.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Ino-cerda! ¡Yamato-sensei!- gritó ilusionada Sakura, alzando y moviendo la mano enérgicamente- ¡Ya he vuelto!

Corrió efusivamente hacia ellos viendo acercarse a más gente.

-¡Tsunade-shisou! ¡Shizune-san!

Se paró en seco al ser atravesada por el filo de un arma.

.

Kakashi se alejó de un salto al lograr herirla. Ino y Shizune se prepararon por los costados.

La joven escupió sangre. Miró confusa hacia sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Chicos?... ¿Shisou?

-Haruno Sakura. Has sido reconocida como vampiresa y ryzhn de los hermanos Uchiha, ¿cierto?- inquirió la godaime.

-Sí, pero no quise, yo…

-No hay excusas que valgan. A partir de hoy eres una ninja renegada de konoha- informó su maestra.

-¡No! No soy peligrosa Tsunade-shisou, yo no…

-Elimínenla- cortó la Hokage.

La kunoichi les gritó para que entendieran mientras ellos acababan su existencia. Les quiso hacer entrar en razón. Cada palabra era un puñal en su pecho sin hacer falta que ellos la causaran más daño físico. No devolvió ni un solo golpe, aunque se sentía con energía para matarlos a todos. Pero nunca haría eso.

En un ataque sus piernas no soportaron más y se derrumbó al suelo.

_No me aceptan…_, esas eran las únicas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza. Ninguno de sus amigos lloró por ella, nadie intentó parar aquello, nadie…

* * *

Se encontraba inmóvil sentada en la hierba. Con la vista fija en el suelo sin mirar a ningún punto en concreto. Sabía de sobra que había sido una ilusión. Sus compañeros nunca la rechazarían. _Nunca… ¿verdad?..._

Su cuerpo seguía sintiendo el dolor de las heridas de la ilusión aunque no se pudieran ver con los ojos.

-Va a comenzar a llover, volveremos corriendo- señaló Sasuke.

Itachi estuvo de acuerdo con él y después de levantarla por el brazo, la obligaron a correr todo el camino.

Insistente en demostrar que ella no era una herramienta, no dio ninguna muestra de cansancio o agotamiento mientras que por dentro se estaba muriendo. Veía las imágenes cada vez más nítidas. Kakashi con la espada, Tsuname ordenando matarla, Shizune e Ino atacándola, Yamato impidiendo su movimiento, …

Algún resbalón tuvo por el comienzo de la lluvia, pero supo estabilizarse a tiempo. Los hermanos la echaban un vistazo de vez en cuando sin que se diera cuenta.

Pasadas las tres de la tarde llegaron a la casa.

Según escuchó Sakura desde su cuarto, o el que se había agenciado, Sasuke se marchaba e Itachi era quien se quedaba a vigilarla, diciéndola antes de subir, que luego se encargaría de ella.

No le hizo el menor caso.

* * *

Estuvo horas descansando boca arriba en la cama, sin poder dormir a causa de la sangre ya que la había dado mucha energía y no concebía el sueño.

Intercalando entre mirar el techo y la ventana se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo. A últimas horas recuperó algo de resolución y le entraron muchas ganas de leer algún libro. En Konoha estaba leyendo una historia de un romance de un vampiro y una chica humana, pero ahora ya no la apetecía tanto seguir con él.

Atenta a los movimientos del primer piso, se figuró que Itachi se encontraba en lo que ella creía que sería su habitación. Bajó sin hacer nada de ruido, o eso suponía.

Dos puertas que permanecían siempre cerradas, daban la impresión de ser los cuartos de los Uchiha. A parte de la cocina, había un amplio comedor, que sería más como centro de reunión, la entrada que daba al pasillo que estaba recorriendo, un estudio, y por fin dio con el salón, dejándose estancias por inspeccionar.

El salón era como estar en el comedor, pero sin la mesa del centro y con más sillones y estanterías, además, la chimenea aún permanecía encendida. La ventana daba al mismo lado del bosque que la de su habitación. Recorrió las repisas una a una. Tardó un buen rato en encontrar el libro adecuado y resultó encontrarse a gran altura. Dudó entre dos, tardando otra vez en decidirse. Alzó la mano a probar si alcanzaba. Se puso de cuclillas y se estiró cuanto pudo. Sólo un poco más...

Una mano tomó el libro y un cuerpo la cubrió. Itachi le tendió la novela sin molestarse en separarse. La kunoichi vaciló ante el acercamiento, produciendo una sonrisa arrogante en el Uchiha.

Sakura tomó el libro mascullando un gracias tan bajito que ni ella misma lo pudo escuchar, pero la sonrisa arrogante de Itachi se ensanchó. Volvió a murmurar esta vez un: idiota, y se dirigió a la salida sin hacerle caso.

_¿__Habría casos de doble personalidad entre los vampiros?_

Una vez en su cuarto tuvo que encender la luz para poder leer. Se sentó en la cama cruzándose las piernas y quitándose las zapatillas.

La novela estaba bastante bien. Mucho mejor de lo que creyó. Los vampiros no tenían tan mal gusto para esas cosas.

* * *

Itachi entró momentos después sin llamar ni decir nada, cerrando la puerta tras él. La kunoichi le vio apagar las luces sin avisarla. Su mirada había cambiado a una irreconocible.

-No me gusta que me ignoren- comunicó el vampiro de repente.

-¿Quieres algo?- inquirió la joven sin saber a qué se debía aquel cambio en su personalidad. No parecía Itachi.

-Te dije que me encargaría de ti- respondió con una sonrisa espeluznante.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

No la respondió, en vez de eso, se acercó a ella hasta la altura de la cama. Se había quitado el abrigo que había llevado por la mañana para no arañarse con los matorrales, por lo que se había quedado en tan solo una camiseta un poco abierta por el pecho y unos pantalones oscuros.

-¿Qué demonios…?

No se paró. La quitó el libro de las manos e impidió que formulase alguna queja colocando su boca contra la de ella en un brusco movimiento. Antes de que la diera tiempo a reaccionar a la kunoichi, el Uchiha ya tenía el libro bien lejos y a ella bajo él en la cama. La cogió las manos y lamió los labios para que le dejase entrar de manera "justa".

-Sakura, déjame- ordenó él en su boca con voz ronca al ver que la kunoichi no cedía.

-¡NO! ¡Quítate!

-Como quieras- susurró. Tendría que ser por las malas.

La besó de manera violenta, hundiendo sus labios en los de ella. Cuando se resistió, tuvo que ejercer más presión. Consiguió que la lengua se internara en la boca femenina y la recorrió entera, incitándola y saboreando.

Sakura sintió algo duro en su cintura y se asustó. No la gustaba nada el rumbo que estaban teniendo las cosas. Volteó la cabeza hacia todo los lados, obteniendo que el vampiro profundizara el beso para mantenerla quieta. Cuando tuvo suficiente por el momento de aquella zona, recorrió la mandíbula dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a la oreja, donde la mordió el lóbulo.

-Itachi. P-por favor… no…- pidió Sakura cerrando los ojos.

-Aún no he empezado, quédate quieta y será mucho mejor- ofreció Itachi besando su cuello.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate!

-Demasiado tarde, mira lo que me causas, Sakura– susurró, moviendo las caderas en círculos pequeños contra las de ella.

La kunoichi se heló. El vampiro la sujetó con una mano y con la otra recorrió sin descanso su cuerpo femenino. Pronto encontró molesta la camisa de la joven y comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones, volviendo a besar forzosamente su boca.

-Pa-para… t-te lo ad-vierto- consiguió decir entre el beso la joven.

El Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios y tuvo que separar rápidamente la boca, parando sus acciones por el mordisco que Sakura le había impartido. La miró divertido a los ojos que le estaban retando, siempre retando. Hoy eso cambiaría.

-Hoy te haré mía, Sakura.

Reanudó el beso rudamente. Terminó de desabrochar la camisa, y la lanzó lejos sin importarle donde caería. Todas las hormonas de su cuerpo se alteraron al ver el cuerpo que tenía ante él. Y pensar en lo que quedaba.

Realizó unos sellos y la paralizó de algunos movimientos para poder moverse con mayor comodidad. No lo pudo resistir. Vio el rostro aterrado de Sakura y siguió acallándola de una manera, según él, práctica.

Ya no aguantó más. Se deshizo de su camiseta para poder sentir el roce de la kunoichi, las sensaciones que le producían aumentaban su excitación. Juntando más sus cuerpos, la desabrochó el sujetador y su erección aumentó.

Bajó la cabeza hasta el seno de Sakura, y ésta se estremeció cuando se lo llevó a la boca. No soportaba las sensaciones que estaba causando en ella. No soportaba que fuera él quien las causaba. No quería otorgarle algo tan preciado para ella como su virginidad.

-Dios, Sakura… -susurró Itachi.

Llevó su otra mano a masajearle el otro pezón. Repitiendo después el proceso. La ryzhn tuvo que acallar apretando fuertemente la mandíbula. Las sensaciones iban aumentando y al vampiro le encantaba. Ninguna de las muchas hembras con las que había estado eran tan buenas como Sakura, y eso que la estaba obligando. Se liberó de los pantalones y los boxers, dispuesto a forzarla. Creyó escucharla decir algo.

Besó su ombligo, su cintura, su cadera,…

La quitó los pantalones de un tirón y la dejó tan solo con una prenda. El cuerpo de Sakura se movió, alterado.

-Lo vas a desear y serás tú quien me lo pida.

Itachi pasó la mano por debajo de la ropa y notó lo húmeda que estaba. Introdujo dos dedos, y comenzó a moverlos y sacarlos. La joven se revolvió consiguiendo el efecto contrario, por lo que los notó más dentro de ella. Itachi la sacó la última barrera que la quedaba y la sujetó las piernas, apartándolas. Sakura agitó todo el cuerpo cuando el vampiro la tocó con su boca en su sexo. Succionó, lamió y mordisqueó hasta saciarse, notando las reacciones de Sakura.

-¡No está bien! ¡N…

Sintió algo que la hizo arquearse cuando introdujo su lengua en su interior y se mordió los labios para no soltar ningún gemido. Itachi siguió degustando sin hacer caso de sus protestas.

-Sakura,…- gemía- ya no aguanto más.

Sin poder soportar su dolorosa erección se posicionó otra vez encima de ella, colocando con su extremidad donde momentos estaba su boca. La miró a los ojos, que le suplicaban que se detuviera. Quería ver cada una de sus reacciones cuando la poseyera. Ese no era el Itachi que conocía.

La penetró lentamente hasta llegar a una pared que le impidió el paso. De una embestida la traspasó y notó a Sakura temblar de dolor. Sintió algo que no supo identificar al saber que Sakura era virgen. Vio el sufrimiento de su gesto y llevó los labios, sin poder resistirse, a los de ella. Era tan estrecha…

Introdujo su lengua en su boca y cuando advirtió que se relajó un poco de la primera embestida comenzó a salir y a entrar en ella, soltando gemidos.

-Eres… perfecta…

Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, logrando mucho más placer.

- Deliciosa…

La sintió llegar y como su cavidad se estrechó, la volvió a penetrar y después le acompañó él, vaciándose en ella.

Las vampiresas y las ryzhn no eran fértiles, aunque no se había preocupado de que conociera este detalle.

Cayó sobre la mujer, recuperando el aliento y viendo su desconsolado besó las lágrimas que no había podido ocultar y salió de su interior.

Se vistió frente a ella sin ningún pudor aún con la maravillosa sensación que su ryzhn le había proporcionado. No le sentó demasiado bien ver a Sakura es un estado tan deplorable después de que suprimiera la técnica. Ya no podía cambiar el hecho de que le acababa de robar su virginidad.

Cerró la puerta echando un último vistazo.

Sakura se acababa se acurrucar contra ella misma con el abatimiento bastante visible. Ni pudo molestarse en taparse de su desnudez. Se sentía sucia, dolida y aturdida por el dolor de demasiadas cosas.

El vampiro se retiró a su cuarto sumergido en el recuerdo la sensación de estar dentro de la joven. Una vez en su propia se llevó las manos a su oscuro pelo, cerrando los ojos con un dolor que se acercaba demasiado al de la mujer que surcaba su cabeza. Los instintos de vampiro era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?


	8. Un libro, un arma de ataque

**Aclaración: ****Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto. Sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para esta historia.**

**Este fic es un AU, por lo que los personajes no serán todos como en la serie****, simplemente debido a que la trama va a cambiar.**

**Resumen****: ****nuestra personaje principal: Sakura, es llevada por la fuerza al mundo de los vampiros poco después de prometer olvidar a su antiguo amor: Uchiha Sasuke. Es él y su hermano Itachi, quién transforman a Sakura por accidente, insistiendo luego en que ella les pertenece.**

* * *

_Capítulo 7- Un libro, un arma de ataque._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke llegó sobre las doce de la tarde. Se encontró a Itachi en el salón con un amago de tristeza en su rostro y se preguntó que le habría pasado. No vio a Sakura por ningún cuarto de la primera planta. ¿Todavía no quería bajar con ellos? Aunque no querría su compañía sospechaba que le habría gustado coger algún libro y leerlo frente al fuego como antaño en Konoha.

Ya lo descubriría más tarde.

-Hola, hermano- saludó con voz seca una vez sentado en el sillón lateral al del Uchiha mayor.

-Parece que te fue bien el la misión.

-Y a ti por aquí no tanto, ¿se puede saber qué has hecho?

El vampiro le miró y se acomodó mejor en el respaldo.

-Sólo me he han vuelto los instintos de vampiro con nuestra ryzhn- respondió con un deje irónico.

El Uchiha menor lo pilló al vuelo, disfrazando bajo su habitual máscara su reacción.

-¿La había poseído ya algún otro macho?

-No.

Sasuke sentía envidia, celos y deseo de que hubiera sido él el primer hombre de Sakura. Ahora era a él a quien le hacía efecto los instintos.

-¿La has visto hoy?- preguntó sin pensar.

-Sigue en su cuarto desde anoche. Si no baja para comer, habrá que obligarla, lleva ya dos días ayunando.

El vampiro asintió. Dejó a Itachi con su tarea y horas después se encaminaría al segundo piso, concretamente a la habitación de cierta joven.

* * *

Sakura despertó poco más tarde de la llegada de Sasuke. Se incorporó medio dormida y sintió un dolor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Se estremeció al recordar los incidentes de la noche pasada.

Fue a darse una ducha para quitarse la sensación de suciedad que la invadió. Notó que la costaba bastante andar y su mente la trajo imágenes de Itachi sobre ella…

Maldijo en sus pensamientos y en cuanto vio que la ducha no apaciguó su sentimiento, desistió. Si seguía así se iba a hacerse más que sangre. Volvió a la cama con la mirada apagada y sin ser consciente de sí misma se quedó dormida en la misma posición con una angustiosa duda: ¿Y si se había quedado embarazada?

Soñó con Konoha, sus lugares, sus ríos, su gente, sus amigos. Soñó que estaba allí con ellos esperando a Kakashi-sensei después que llegara tarde como de costumbre. Naruto bromeaba con ellos sobre un incidente con el ramen del día anterior cuando de repente la escena cambió y se encontró a sí misma en una oscura habitación sin ninguna de sus ropas. Sólo había una cama en el extremo opuesto a ella y en frente se hallaba Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Como había planeado hace unas horas, Sasuke se dirigió al cuarto de la kunoichi. Al abrir la puerta un vacío en el estómago lo apresó de improviso. Sakura yacía tumbada sobre su hombro con los ojos rojos y cerrados. Las mantas no la tapaban de la desnudez que atesoraba en ese momento. Vio sus curvas en todo su esplendor, su pecho subir y bajar a ritmo de su respiración, su espalda arqueada que terminaba en otra perfecta curva,…

Se quedó en la puerta sin poder apartar la vista, relamiéndose los labios inconscientemente. Por fin pareció volver a reaccionar a medida que se acercaba a la joven, dejando sus instintos de lado todo lo que pudo.

Un rastro de sangre quedaba en las sábanas. La miró por un último momento y la zarandeó por el hombro.

Articuló algunas palabras incomprensibles de espanto envuelta en lo que sería otra de sus pesadillas. El vampiro agitó un poco más fuerte y Sakura abrió los ojos, incorporándose a gran velocidad respirando con dificultad. Pestañeó un par de veces hasta situarse, momento que aprovechó el Uchiha para hacerse notar.

-En unos minutos bajarás a cenar.

La joven le observó durante unos instantes, analizando qué hacía allí Sasuke y qué estaba diciendo. Sintió el aire golpearla más fuerte que de costumbre y se dio cuenta de su desnudez. La vinieron a la mente imágenes de la noche pasada… ella e Itachi… sus cuerpos… sus ropas.

-Oh, no- musitó. Hubiera creído que fue una pesadilla, mas su condición indicaba lo contrario.

Alargó el brazo para taparse delante del vampiro, pero una mano se lo impidió.

-¿No te entregaste al final a mi hermano?

La kunoichi le miró a los ojos un poco dolida. Cabía la posibilidad de no responderle y comenzar con una pelea, pero no tenía las suficientes energías ni para eso.

-¿Estas loco? El muy imbécil me…- devastada, sin poder terminar de hablar, trató con el otro brazo de coger la manta. Sasuke se lo volvió a impedir. Sus ojos la recordaban demasiado a los de Itachi la pasada noche cuando pareció no tener ningún control sobre sí mismo.

-No te tapes, me gusta verte así- ordenó.

-Pues a mí no me agrada en absoluto, suéltame.

El vampiro apretó más los agarres y le separó los brazos de la manta.

-Esa actitud orgullosa tuya sólo hace que me surjan los instintos irracionales, así que si no quieres acabar debajo de mí en este mismo momento, obedéceme. ¿Por qué crees de la visita de Itachi ayer? No nos podemos controlar tanto como tú pareces creer. La conexión vampiro-ryzhn es algo de lo que no se puede jugar a la ligera.

Tragó saliva. Demasiado reciente había sido su primera vez, con un hombre que no amaba, de una manera que odió, como para que se repita la historia. ¿Y encima Itachi lo había hecho sin ser consciente de sus acciones? Se empezaba a marear.

-Muy bien- dijo Sasuke una vez vio como su ryzhn relajaba los brazos- diez minutos para bajar.

No obtuvo respuesta. Así que salió del cuarto una vez memorizado cada centímetro del cuerpo de la kunoichi. Ella le pertenecía, y él era su dueño. No importara lo que Sakura opinase al respecto, gritaba un lado salvaje de su cerebro.

* * *

Se vistió con la ropa más normal que encontró en el armario. Eligió el polo y la falda corta (la más larga que había) con unos pantalones negros, también cortos, debajo.

Bajó con el pelo húmedo a la cocina medio distraída. Prefería ignorar a sentir. La habían dicho que bajara a cenar, ¿no? Pues eso es únicamente lo que haría.

Dio con Sasuke en la cocina bebiendo algo (ya suponía qué era) de una botella opaca. Se encontraba apoyado con un brazo en el borde de la repisa apoyando su espalda contra ésta. No hizo nada más que levantar la vista al verla llegar. Por su parte, la joven se dirigió al frigorífico, pasando por su lado, a coger algo de comer. Puso a calentar una pizza y esperó sentada lo más alejada posible del Uchiha, quien enmarcó las cejas ante su distancia.

Se escuchó el _pip-pip _a la vez que Sakura se levantaba y Uchiha Itachi entraba en la estancia. La kunoichi tensó todo el cuerpo y se sentó a comer intentando despejar lo más posible la mente. Itachi la dedicó una mirada apagada para luego discutir con su hermano unos detalles acerca de una misión.

-No vas a tener que ir al final.

-¿Cuándo volverá el tiburón ése?- preguntó Sasuke sentándose en la encimera.

-Aún nos queda tiempo para prepararlo todo.

-¿Tendremos problemas con ellos?

-Seguramente- respondió Itachi desviando ligeramente su vista- Sakura, si no paras a respirar te vas a atragantar.

Como si lo hubiera predicho, la joven se comenzó a atragantar con la pizza. No es que estuviese comiendo sin masticar o con las maneras de Chouji, pero trataba de darse la mayor prisa posible, y al oír cómo el mayor se dirigía hacia ella, los nervios hicieron acto de presencia. Bebió un poco de agua y sintió relajarse su esófago. Soltó un suspiro bajo la entretenida mirada de los hermanos.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sakura?- inquirió Itachi sin poder cambiar su mirada con un deje de tristeza.

-No.

Los ojos de ambos se cerraron y su gesto cambió a uno peligroso. Se preguntó qué les pasaría esta vez. Aún no se había pasado de la raya con ellos.

-Sakura. A tu habitación. Ya- ordenó Itachi. Terminó de hablar y desapareció a gran velocidad por la puerta.

-Ya le has oído, ahora.

Todavía desconcertada, se dejó llevar a su habitación por el agarre de Sasuke en la muñeca. Una vez dentro la soltó y desapareció tan rápido como su hermano.

_¿Se puede saber qué me estoy perdiendo?_

5 minutos más tarde escuchó unos ruidos bastantes lejanos por el bosque. _Como si no fuera ya bastante la duda de antes._

Cogió el libro que ayer tiró Itachi al suelo mientras… Zarandeó la cabeza. No quería recordar aquello. Pasó las páginas por donde se había quedado y siguió leyendo:

.

…_Los hombres lobo son los enemigos de los vampiros por excelencia. Cada vez que se encuentran con alguno se produce una lucha que puede durar indefinidamente__, hasta que alguno de los combatientes muera o consiga huir…_

_._

Un ruido parecido a un aullido retumbó por toda la zona, haciendo que parara su lectura. Se repitió una vez más, esta vez acompañado de dos diferentes. No, no era exactamente un aullido.

.

_... Esto se debe a los instintos irracionales de los vampiros rivalizando con el territorialismo de los hombres lobo. Cuando un instinto alcanza le llega a un vampiro, da igual de qué tipo, no puede hacer otra cosa que seguirlo. Sus ojos le delatarán cuando eso ocurra…_

.

Poco tiempo después del bramido, Sakura escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de la entrada y entraban dos personas de manera diferente a la de siempre. Según escuchaba los pasos, uno de ellos iba caminando dando pequeños ruidos sordos en la madera, mientras que el otro daba pasos seguros y desviaba ligeramente el aire con lo que sería un abrigo o una capa. El suelo rechinó cerca de las escaleras. Aquellos tipos se movían rápido.

Dejó el libro en la mesita y bajó de la cama sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Fijó su vista en la puerta con el cuerpo rígido.

Los murmullos se hicieron oír por toda la casa para dar lugar al silencio.

Buscó por todas partes un kunai o algún arma. Maldijo internamente a los Uchihas, _¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué atacase con un libro?_

Los pasos comenzaron a hacerse cada ver se hacían más próximos. Contó los escalones que iban subiendo.

De repente, cuando estarían por la mitad, sus chakras desaparecieron. ¿Se abrían ido? Se relajó ligeramente y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. La puerta se abrió dejando ver dos tipos que conocía de una antigua batalla hace ya algunos años.

El pelirrojo no llevaba ninguna marioneta visible, dejando ver su joven figura. A contrario que su compañero, el rubio llevaba puesta la capa de Akatsuki y traía el pelo medio recogido como la última vez.

No había ningún cambio en sus facciones que delatara el paso del tiempo. Recordó su última conversación acerca de _ellos_:

.

_-¿Hay más casos de vampiros?_

_Sasuke la dirigió una extraña mirada antes de responder:_

_-Los miembros de Akatsuki, Itachi, otro caso y yo…_

.

-Vampiros…-susurró.

Sasori le reconoció e intercambió unas palabras con el rubio. Lo siguiente que Sakura supo, fue que Deidara desapareció del lado de su compañero que le tuvo en frente al siguiente segundo. Esquivó su ataque y le devolvió otro que paró cerca de su rostro. Levantó el puño y fue a instarle a Sakura. Ésta se agachó para evitarlo, sintiendo un gran dolor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. El Akatsuki aprovechó el momento de debilidad y la inmovilizó sujetándola por la espalda mientras ella recuperaba el aliento por el súbito espasmo.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Sakura, no? Hace algunos años que no nos vemos, hun- saludó Deidara.

-Nunca imaginé quien fueras tú la que tenía este olor- comentó Sasori.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Deberías estar muerto. Te maté.

-Ya. Fue una lástima que antes de eso ya hubiera comenzado mi transformación, ¿no crees?

-Idiota

-Shh- interrumpió el rubio tensando un poco más los músculos. Sus colmillos crecieron unos centímetros- no malgastes tus últimas palabras, hun.

-Deidara, ésta me toca. La última presa la tuviste tú.

-Eso no es justo Sasori, hun, seguro que ésta me toca a mí.

-¿Qué? De eso ni hablar rubio engreído.

Comenzaron a pelear entre ellos dos hasta que la kunoichi se dio cuenta de que hablaban de quién la iba a tener para la cena y comenzó a revolverse intentando escapar. El agarre del rubio se intensificó hasta que casi le cortó la respiración. Sakura levantó la rodilla con claras intenciones y le propinó tal pisotón que ambos, cazador y presa, cayeron al suelo.

De repente todo se volvió borroso. Dejó de sentir el agarre y ya no notó la presencia de Deidara tan próxima.

En cambio Itachi se mantenía en frente de ella, impidiendo que fuera atacada por ningún costado, y Sasuke se encontraba en el lateral de Sasori.

-Hey, Itachi. Es de mala educación interrumpir la hora de comer, hun- fue Deidara quien rompió el silencio, con los colmillos aún más largos de lo normal.

-Y también es de mala ecuación tocar las _pertenencias_ de los demás- replicó el mencionado.

-Esta ryzhn… ¿es tuya?- preguntó Sasori bastante interesado en ese momento.

-Nuestra- respondió Sasuke ante el silencio de su hermano. Ambos Akatsukis turnaron sus miradas entre los Uchiha y la joven.

El rubio sonrió divertido tras recuperarse de la información. _Así que ahora tienen un punto débil_:

-Parece que elegisteis bien, hun. ¿Ya os ha cogido cariño?

Hablaban de ella como si fuera una mascota, ni siquiera un ser humano.

-No lo creo, de todas formas sólo es una herramienta para nuestra supervivencia. Sus sentimientos dan igual, lo importante es mantenerla con vida- explicó Sasuke.

"_¡Eeeoooo! Estoy aquí en frente, cabrón"_, insultó Sakura apretando los puños.

- Acatará las órdenes y no habrá privilegios. Fue un error que costó caro- terminó el mayor- ahora vamos abajo y explicarme qué demonios ha sido tan importante para que estéis aquí.

Deidara, Sasori e Itachi salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se oyó algún ruido en el salón y el sonido de un fuego en la chimenea.

Sasuke observó en silencio a su antigua compañera sentada aún en el suelo sin moverse y con la vista desviada. Estaba seguro tanto que ella sabía perfectamente que él seguía allí, como que las crueles palabras anteriores la habían afectado, aunque lo negara. Una punzada parecida a la de esta mañana atravesó su estómago al verla. Sintió de repente muy bien su punto de vista: allí estaba, sola y sin nadie a quien aferrarse, con una inmortalidad por delante y ellos dos pudiendo hacer lo que quisieran con ella.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la sintió levantarse con algo de dificultad debido a sus piernas que no paraban de temblar. Itachi dijo que no había tenido algún otro amante; debía de ser eso.

-¿No has vuelto a pensar en el pasado?- preguntó de repente la kunoichi sacándole de sus especulaciones- ¿nunca has… echado de menos a nada… ni a nadie? ¿Es verdad?

El moreno se impresionó por la pregunta. Como de costumbre la miró inexpresivo.

-Sí que lo he pensando alguna vez- Sakura alzó la cabeza, pasmada ante la respuesta- pero creo haber dejado claro que no he echado de menos el equipo 7… ni sus integrantes.

Le miró a los oscuros ojos intentado descubrir algún rastro de farsa en sus palabras. No encontró nada.

-Entonces, las palabras de antes… ¿eran ciertas?

Sabía que la iba a causar todavía más dolor, sabía que podía haberla dejado tranquila durante un solo momento, aún así su orgullo venció. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ni aceptarlo ni negarlo.

- No te creas que por ser tú iba a tener mayores consideraciones. No fui yo quien me enamoré de pequeños, Sakura.

No rectificó al ver como se rompía por dentro, no la consoló cuando giró el rostro no pudiéndolo soportar más, en lugar de eso, salió del cuarto en silencio, únicamente pudiendo maldecir su lado vampiro.

* * *

-Fiiuuu- silbó Deidara- Qué duros sois, hun. Compadezco a la pobre criatura- comentó sentándose en el sillón y estirando las piernas como si estuviera en su propia casa.

-¿Desde cuando ha sucedido todo esto?- preguntó su compañero sentándose en el sofá libre y mirando a Itachi que buscaba un libro en la estantería.

-Hace unas semanas, el líder lo mencionará en la próxima reunión- encontró el lugar del libro que buscaba y vio que estaba vacío. Sus pensamientos corrieron alrededor de cierta kunoichi- ¿Por qué habéis venido hasta aquí?

-Por dos motivos; el primero, que tu hermanito tiene que asistir a la siguiente asamblea, hun.

-Tsk, cada vez son más aburridas- maldijo el nombrado apareciendo en la habitación y dirigiéndose a paso normal hacia el fuego- ¿Y la segunda razón?

Fue Sasori quien respondió, endureciendo la mirada a la vez que el ambiente se tensaba:

-Parece que hay más de lo que creíamos y no para son para juegos, como acabáis de ver ahí afuera. Tenemos que acabar con ellos antes de que sean ellos quienes acaben con nosotros.

-Zetsu dice que su número está aumentando, Konoha ya se lo ha preparado a tres ninjas más, hun.

-¿Cuántos hay en total?- inquirió el mayor.

-Tres más los dos nuevos que acabáis de ver. Eso sin contar con los entrometidos. Deidara y yo volveremos a la base a informar a Pein sobre esto. Nos vemos.

Luego de que salieran y sus capas dejaran de oírse en el exterior, la casa se quedó en silencio, roto únicamente por la dolida respiración del dormitar de Sakura.


	9. Escape frustrado ¿Culpable?

**Aclaración: ****Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto. Sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para esta historia.**

**Este fic es un AU, por lo que los personajes no serán todos como en la serie****, simplemente debido a que la trama va a cambiar.**

**Resumen****: ****nuestra personaje principal: Sakura, es llevada por la fuerza al mundo de los vampiros poco después de prometer olvidar a su antiguo amor: Uchiha Sasuke. Es él y su hermano Itachi, quién transforman a Sakura por accidente, insistiendo luego en que ella les pertenece.**

* * *

_Capítulo 8- Escape frustrado. ¿Culpable?_

* * *

Pasó un día en el que la kunoichi bajó a comer las horas en las que no sentía cerca la presencia de ninguno de los vampiros, y cuando éstos se encontraban con ella, procuraba que no hubiera intercambio de palabras. Ellos pensaban en resolver ese asunto más tarde, ahora tenían cosas mejores que hacer.

La noche siguiente Sakura no sintió nadie en la casa. Su habitación estaba algo fría, por lo que decidió ir al salón. Se sentó en el sillón cerca del fuego y siguió con la lectura.

.

… _Los hombres lobo poseen un control menor en sus respuestas de la que tienen los vampiros, quienes al menos pueden decidir en mínima cantidad cuando se ven afectados por los instintos, aunque ello conlleva una gran fuerza de voluntad…_

_._

Dio un brinco al escuchar un ruido. Levantó la vista y vio el leño caído de su sitio. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se volvió a poner tensa instintivamente al sentir una presencia tras ella.

Allí estaba Sasuke, al principio parecía cansado y algo malhumorado. Traía un pequeño corte en su ropa sin llegar a tocar su piel. Sus ojos se veían más oscuros de lo normal, sólo los había visto con esa profundidad una vez, en la cual terminó perdiendo su virginidad.

-Parece que Konoha ha mejorado algo, lástima que haya tenido que matar a ese estúpido AMBU…

Estaba segura que se refería al que le había hecho aquel corte. No le interrumpió y dejó que siguiera hablando.

-…Me preguntaron por ti pero murieron con la información…

¿Se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Qué quería, hacerla sufrir más? ¿Era él o sus instintos quien lo hacía?

-…Dijeron que tú me amabas y que cómo te había podido hacer algo así.

-Cambié de idea- intervino sin poderlo evitar- hace tiempo que ya no te amo.

Le encaró cuando él se acercó lentamente. Se tuvo que poner de pie para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Completamente.

-Lo tendremos que ver.

-¿Qué…?

No pudo decir más cuando los labios de Sasuke taparon los suyos propios. Sakura se removió al acto haciendo caso omiso de la presión del vampiro. Del empujón que le metió para librarse de él, salió hacia atrás, tropezándose con el sofá, pero sin llegar a caerse en él.

Dio un salto cuando Sasuke se la acercó peligrosamente y se fue corriendo de allí por el pasillo. Sintió una mano en su hombro antes de ser volteada y presionada contra la pared.

-Sakura, no es tiempo de juegos- dijo Sasuke besándola y mordisqueando su cuello.

-¡UCHIHA! ¡DEJ..HANJFF…!

Fue besada otra vez en los labios mientras era llevada hasta la habitación de Sasuke. Aquellos labios le dejaban sin control, no podía aguantar más y escuchar a Sakura gritar de esa forma no mejoraba su excitación.

Llegó a su cuarto y la tumbó en su cama de manera que él cubriera todo su pequeño cuerpo. Le agarró las muñecas con una mano mientras con la otra la quitaba la ropa que le impedía seguir saboreándola.

Intentó evitar de todas las formas posibles que la quedaban que Sasuke avanzara más aún. De nuevo se repetía la misma historia y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

El vampiro se deshizo de toda la ropa interior de Sakura, mirándola sin ningún apuro.

-P-para… otra vez no…

Sus protestas fueron ignoradas cuando el Uchiha separó sus piernas e inclinó la cabeza hasta su húmeda parte. Se moría de ganas de saber a qué sabría.

La kunoichi mordió su labio inferior cuando Sasuke comenzó a utilizar sus colmillos por su sexo, jugando, lamiendo y mordisqueando. No aguantó y se vino aún con el ninja sin terminar.

Sasuke sujetó más fuerte las piernas de la joven cuando tomó sus líquidos.

-Dulce- murmuró.

Se sentó sobre ella quitándose su camiseta y desabrochándose los pantalones para que su dolorido miembro también participase.

Sakura, al ver sus acciones reunió toda la fuerza que la quedaba. Logró salir de debajo del Uchiha y salir corriendo hacia la puerta. Tiró fuertemente del pomo cuando notó que estaba cerrada con llave, llave que tenía en estos momentos su acompañante en la habitación. Se dio la vuelta justo cuando Sasuke la agarró contra la puerta, ya sin ninguna barrera de ropa. Intentó detenerse cuando Sakura miró hacia abajo y el miedo se hizo presente en sus ojos. Como sabía de antemano no pudo pararse.

-Tranquila, pequeña.

La inmovilizó y la alzó sobre su cuerpo cogiéndola por las caderas y haciendo que sus delgadas piernas cubrieran su cintura. La penetró justo en esa posición, y Sakura no pudo aguantar más y soltar un pequeño gemido casi de placer. Sasuke la movió de arriba abajo marcando un ritmo obligado, cogiéndola de las caderas.

Tan estrecha, tanto placer. Se llevó un pecho a la boca jugando con él mientras seguía con las embestidas. Llegó justo a la vez que la joven y la besó hambrientamente cuando sus paredes se estrecharon y se derramaba en ella.

Eso fue lo último que sintió antes de caer desmayada en los brazos del Uchiha.

* * *

Itachi llegó justo cuando su hermano terminó con Sakura. Entrecerró los ojos cuando lo vio subir las escaleras con ella desnuda y desmayada en sus brazos. Tenían que hacer algo para hacer que Sakura dejara de sacar sus instintos a flote. Si él lo había pasado lamentándose noches después del incidente, no sabría qué harían Sasuke y Sakura.

* * *

-¿Y con quién la dejamos?- inquirió Sasuke al día siguiente con una mirada vacía- No podemos hacer otra cosa que encerrarla aquí.

-No nos queda otra, marchémonos ya y antes volveremos.

Fue la última respuesta de Itachi en el salón que escuchó Sakura antes de que se cerrara la puerta de la entrada y su habitación se volvió a quedar en silencio.

Llevaba algunas horas despierta desde la mañana y no había hecho otra cosa desde entonces que mirar al techo y escuchar qué decidían hacer con ella mientras los Uchiha estaban en una reunión urgente. Estaba harta de todo y en especial de aquellos dos vampiros que se habían autoproclamado sus dueños. Pero sobre todo odiaba sus instintos, que les hacían comportarse como no eran.

Y por milésima vez pensó en si sus amigos se estarían preocupando por ella o si la estarían buscando. Suspiró levantándose de la cama lentamente en dirección a la cocina. Ya que los hermanos no estaban, se prepararía una buena cena.

Frió algo de carne y se lo tomó tranquilamente en la cocina. Sin ninguna interrupción por una vez.

* * *

Dio algún paseo por la casa. Al estudio, al salón, de vuelta por su habitación, volvió a ir a pasear por la casa cuando se dio cuenta de algo…

La puerta de la habitación de Itachi estaba entreabierta. De cuclillas y silenciosamente, la abrió despacio asomándose por el nuevo hueco, vio la ventana. Se acercó velozmente y la abrió de golpe. Su alegría fue inmensa cuando la ventana se abrió. Buscó signos de chakra por la zona a ver si los hermanos se encontraban cerca.

No había rastro.

Con un saltó atravesó la ventana y se alejó de rama en rama de su prisión. Cogió el sendero contrario al que conocía por su día de caza y aumentó el ritmo.

A cada salto las hojas y el suelo se hacía más y más difuso, hasta el punto que tuvo que tener la vista fija alzada en el sendero que iba recorriendo y esquivando a los animales y ramas que la entorpecían el camino. Su respiración se volvió más pesada y su sangre latía cada vez más fuerte por todo su cuerpo haciéndola más complicada su concentración.

Paró cuando llevaba ya dos horas de camino y su estómago la reclamaba el desayuno que no había tomado.

Maldijo todo lo que se sabía de pie apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas. Un crujido de una rama la alertó de repente. Giró su cabeza en todas direcciones y aún con su nueva vista no vio nada extraño. Un rastro de olor repugnante la comenzó a llegar por detrás de ella.

_Puag, __¿pero qué es ese olor?, huele fatal_, pensó abanicando un poco a ver si desaparecía. En vez de eso el aroma se intensificó como si hubiera más cosas de la que emanaba aquello, eso era lo que su instinto le decía.

Vio algo indefinido moverse a gran velocidad en frente de ella y una oleada del efluvio llegó a ella esta vez con más fuerza. Ya no había duda. Se agazapó sobre las piernas y esperó a alguna señal para poder atacar. El viento cambió de dirección en ese momento, y Sakura saltó hacia donde venía el olor justo cuando las extrañas presencias hacían lo mismo. Esquivaba las armas y se movía a atacar a cada una de las tres sombras, y es que a la velocidad que llevaban no alcanzaban a distinguir los rostros.

Uno de ellos giró creando una especie de remolino y se dirigió hacia ella, otro de ellos se paró tras ella a formar una técnica y el tercero aumentó la velocidad hasta conseguir golpearla en un punto del cuerpo que la dejó respirando entrecortadamente unos instantes, en el que una sombra que no era la suya se cernió sobre ella y el remolino la golpeó bien fuerte.

La joven levantó la vista del suelo cuando no notó más ataques y se quedó mirando a sus "enemigos" sin saber qué decir.

-¿S-Sakura-chan?- murmuró Hinata.

-¿Será una broma, no?- inquirió Kiba.

-Esto son muchos problemas- maldijo Shikamaru.

Sakura paseó la vista por sus tres antiguos amigos. Seguían exactamente igual… al contrario que ella. Bajó un poco la mirada y vio en ellos un extraño tatuaje con forma puntiaguda parecido a un colmillo en sus brazos.

-¿Qu-qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó por fin Sakura sin saber qué más decir. ¿Por qué la había atacado?

-Kakashi y Yamato nos contaron todo, Sakura, pero no creímos que sobrevivirías- dijo Hinata con pena. _¿Pena? ¿Por qué?_ - Habíamos venido a acabar con los Uchiha y vengar a Sai… y Naruto-kun

-¡Pero no podéis contra ellos! ¡Os matarán!

-Ya no- respondió Kiba señalando a su tatuaje.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es una técnica que los caza-vampiros han cedido a los ancianos de Konoha, aunque también sean nuestros enemigos. Aumenta nuestra fuerza y chakra como la de los antiguos hombres lobo, si quieres comparar. Podemos percibirte de igual forma como tú a nosotros, el olor es el mismo- explicó Shikamaru- esto sólo se nos ha dado a nosotros tres y a Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-sensei, que ayer pelearon con Itachi y Sasuke en el bosque. También se nos ha informado de que los dos vampiros tenían una ryzhn.

-¿Cómo lo habéis sabido? ¿Entonces podéis matar a Sasuke e Itachi?

-Los ancianos de Konoha hicieron todo esto a cambio de algo- respondió Hinata sin mirarla a la cara: - De que matáramos a los vampiros que quedaban… y eso te incluye a ti, Sakura-chan… Lo siento.

La joven se quedó quieta sin mover un solo músculo de cuerpo a la vez que otra ráfaga de aire les golpeaba. _En el fondo lo comprendo_, se dijo a sí misma mientras Shikamaru juntaba sus manos y la dejaba inmóvil.

Kiba no la pudo mirar y realizó un conjunto de ellos.

_A cambio de todo esto matan a diez amenazas. La decisión era lógica._

Vio como el torbellino aumentó de velocidad hacia su posición y ella no hacía nada para evitarlo.

_Entonces… no comprendo…_

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que la mataría a ella y a sus dos vampiros.

… _no comprendo por qué…_

La dio de lleno en la tripa haciendo que cayera hacia atrás sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Mientras Hinata y Shikamaru miraban todo con el sufrimiento legible en el rostro.

-¡¡¡SAKURA!!!

…_¿por qué duele tanto?_

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos sin ver nada en realidad, tosió echando sangre. Giró lentamente la cabeza en el suelo y lo que vio la hubiera impresionado de no ser por todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Itachi y Sasuke se encontraban encogidos y con los brazos rodeando su estómago justo donde a ella la había dado el golpe. Levantaron la cabeza con el Sharingan activado y un hilillo de sangre escurriéndoles por la boca.

Habían llegado justo antes de que Kiba atacara a Sakura y se pararon en seco cuando el ataque la dio. No les había agradado nada experimentar el dolor, aunque no hubiera sido en su totalidad. Se limpiaron el rastro de sangre con el brazo y miraron hacia los tres ninjas que allí se encontraban.

Itachi se dirigió hacia ellos sin darles casi tiempo a prevenir sus movimientos. Kiba y Hinata detuvieron el golpe mientras Shikamaru les ayudaba y pensaba en un plan que siempre conducía a lo único sensato en ese momento: escapar. No eran rival para la rabia de los vampiros por haber atacado a su ryzhn.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura, quien se había desmayado con la cabeza vuelta hacia él y los ojos cerrados. La subió la camiseta hasta ver la herida por completo y no le gustó que sangrara tanto. No se podía resistir si el olor le golpeaba así.

-¡Itachi!- llamó a su hermano. Él no podía ocuparse de Sakura sin antes matarla, en cambio su hermano poseía un mayor control sobre sí mismo.

El Uchiha mayor asintió sin volverse a verle y cuando paró un ataque de Hinata, Sasuke ocupó su posición, dejándole camino hacia la joven.

.

-Tú, traidor, ¿cómo se te ocurre si quiera hacerle eso a Sakura?- dijo Kiba con rencor en la voz.

-Me llamáis a mí traidor, pero mirar lo que le habéis hecho a ella- respondió el moreno volviendo a atacarle- además, ya tuve esta, umm, charla con Kakashi y Yamato.

.

Llegó a su lado y vio como la hemorragia no cesaba y su olor le embriagaba. Mantuvo los pensamientos ocupados mientras la vendaba el estómago para tratarla cuando la sangra parara. Un sentimiento le agobió en el pecho, el mismo que sintió al verla recibir el ataque del ninja.

Pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y otro por su espalda, sujetándola la cabeza con su pecho. No pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla cuando emitió un pequeño quejido de disconformidad.

De un gran salto llegó a la rama más cercana y se dirigió corriendo a velocidad normal hacia la casa. Le gustaría aumentar el rimo, pero corría riesgo con Sakura.

Escuchó algunos ruidos algo más altos que los anteriores y percibió el chakra de Sasuke alcanzarle. Giró la cabeza justo cuando se posicionó a su lado manteniendo su ritmo.

-Se han ido de vuelta a Konoha, pero el chico-perro va a pasar una larga temporada en el hospital- informó con la vista clavada en Sakura- Esa técnica es que tienen es mejor de lo que decían.

-Hoy informaremos a Pein- asintió Itachi- ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo pudo escapar de la casa?

Negó con la cabeza y siguieron el resto del viaje a una velocidad adecuada para el estado de la joven. Era mejor no decir nada. En momentos de furia, rabia y frustración era mejor estar callado antes de estallar, y eso, en ese momento, no les convenía.

* * *

Una vez llegaron a la casa, Itachi se dirigió al salón y dejó a Sakura sobre un sofá y comenzó a retirar las vendas mientras su hermano traía lo necesario.

La hemorragia había disminuido bastante, pero no lo suficiente para que Sasuke se quedara allí sin el deseo de devorarla. Tendría que encargarse de comunicar las nuevas noticias.

Itachi echó el desinfectante sin poder evitar que le escociera a la joven y que se removiera incómoda haciendo que el olor de su sangre llegara perfectamente al mayor. El Uchiha miró a su ryzhn con ojos hambrientos, volvió a aspirar notando otro efluvio bastante fuerte junto a la hemoglobina: el alcohol. Aliviado de que hubiera disminuido la tentación, no sin su esfuerzo, volvió a su tarea con los vendajes, concentrándose la herida por encima de su cintura.

Notó su rostro más pálido. Alargó una mano hacia la frente, apartándola los mechones de la cara. Hacía mucho que no podía sentir las temperaturas, el calor o el frío. Casi se había olvidado de cómo eran… casi. Había experimentado ambas en estos pocos días; el primero cuando estuvo dentro de la joven. Su cuerpo había ardido con la sensación. Y el segundo hace apenas una hora cuando vio que no llegaban a tiempo a impedir el asalto. Su corazón se había congelado al presenciar lo ocurrido.

Cogió una manta y la tapó hasta la altura del cuello. Decidió no cuestionar su comportamiento por el momento, primero tenía asuntos con los que lidiar.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina saciando su sed con las reservas de cuando no tenían el tiempo a ir de caza. Iba por el quinto trago cuando Itachi entró y se dejó caer sobre la silla en frente de él. Le miró inquisitivamente sin emitir la pregunta en voz alta.

-Se recuperará pronto- respondió su hermano mayor mirando a la bebida rojiza- sólo es necesario que recupere el chakra y ella sola regenerará sus heridas.

Agitó la botella, haciendo que el líquido girase dentro de ella.

-Hnm. Tenemos una larga misión junto con Deidara para dentro de dos semanas.

Itachi volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana, desde donde se divisaban las montañas.

-La llevaremos con nosotros. Iré a comprar ropa de abrigo para ella.

Sasuke se levantó sin estar del todo de acuerdo en eso de que Sakura les acompañara. No estaba dispuesto ni a volver a dejarla escapar, ni a permitir que muriera de frío en los montes.

No es que el vampiro Uchiha Sasuke tuviera sentimientos bondadosos hacia su ryzhn. Se decía a sí mismo que era simplemente egoísmo o instinto de supervivencia.

Había sido un duro golpe para su orgullo tener que depender de alguien, y hacerse a esa idea le había llevado algo más de tiempo del que hubiera deseado.

Una vez guardada la botella en el frigorífico, volvió a sentarse en la silla, frente a su hermano mayor.

-Vigilaré que a Deidara no le entre la tentación.


	10. El comienzo sin destino

**Aclaración: ****Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto. Sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para esta historia.**

**Este fic es un AU, por lo que los personajes no serán todos como en la serie****, simplemente debido a que la trama va a cambiar.**

**Resumen****: ****nuestra personaje principal: Sakura, es llevada por la fuerza al mundo de los vampiros poco después de prometer olvidar a su antiguo amor: Uchiha Sasuke. Es él y su hermano Itachi, quién transforman a Sakura por accidente, insistiendo luego en que ella les pertenece.**

* * *

_Capítulo 9- El comienzo sin destino._

* * *

Despertó bajo las mantas de su cama. Notó la comodidad de aquel colchón, lástima que no percibiera aquella temperatura. Sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando se intentó levantar. Se quitó la colcha y miró los vendajes cuidadosamente colocados.

Su memoria llegaba hasta que Sasuke le cambió el puesto a Itachi para atenderla, luego se había desmayado sin saber qué pasó. Juntó chakra en la palma de la mano y comenzó con la tarea de curarse. Ya tendría tiempo para el castigo de los Uchiha. No se dejaría tomar ni por las buenas ni por las malas.

Tanteó pisando primero con un pie, luego el otro y cargó todo el peso sobre las piernas. La curación había dado resultado, sus heridas estaban completamente cerradas.

La puerta se abrió sin que el vampiro se molestara en llamar. Fijó su mirada en ella, ya en la mitad de la sala.

-Pues tenías razón, Itachi. Ya se ha despertado- comentó Sasuke con el nivel de voz normal. De todas formas ambos sabían que el Uchiha le había escuchado. Y en efecto en poco tiempo apareció tras su hermano.

-¿Ya te has curado las heridas?- inquirió éste último acercándose un poco más a ella.

Sakura asintió, con el cuerpo alerta, preparado para cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo te escapaste?

Si le resultaba extraña la pregunta no dijo nada. ¿Por qué Sasuke se interesaría justo por aquello?

-La ventana de la habitación de Itachi estaba abierta. Salí por allí.

El mayor la miró con la ceja arqueada. Se acercó a ella, pero a cada paso que daba, Sakura se alejaba dos más en otra dirección sin llegarse a arrinconar contra la pared.

-No mientas. Nadie excepto yo puede entrar en mi cuarto. Lo mismo pasa con el de Sasuke.

-No he mentido. Me escapé por tu ventana- repitió la chica sin que la voz se entrecortase.

Los Uchiha intercambiaron una mirada. Era cierto que el último rastro de chakra de su ryzhn desaparecía por ese camino, pero era prácticamente imposible que alguien entrara, ni siquiera su hermano.

Cerró su mano sobre la muñeca de la joven, sacándola de la habitación a casi a rastras, seguidos de Sasuke. Bajaron por las escaleras y pararon cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación del Uchiha menor, ya que estaba la primera.

-Intenta pasar- ordenó el dueño del cuarto.

-No fue la tuya, fue la de Itachi.

No necesitó que se lo volvieran a decir. Era una pérdida de tiempo, y cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes tendría tiempo libre. Alzó la mano hacia el pomo bajo la mirada de los Uchiha. No hubo cambio. Giró para abrir la puerta.

-¡Ahh!

Apartó rápidamente la mano por la descarga de electricidad que la acababa de recorrer. Les miró acusadoramente.

-Lo mismo pasa si intentas atravesar la estancia sin consentimiento del dueño. Ahora vamos a mi habitación- ordenó Itachi volviéndola a cogerla de la muñeca, aunque no apretó como para llegar a hacerla daño.

La tocaba repetir el proceso. Levantó el brazo de nuevo, esta vez algo más insegura cuando cerró la mano sobre el pomo.

Respirando profundamente lo giró… y la puerta se abrió. Dio un paso tembloroso hacia dentro del cuarto, pero no hubo ninguna descarga ni nada parecido. Con una sonrisa interior de triunfo se volvió hacia los hermanos. Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella, pero se echó hacia atrás repentinamente en cuanto cruzó el umbral.

-Conmigo sí que funciona- informó moviendo un poco la pierna que había recibido la descarga. Se le había quedado ligeramente dormida.

Nadie rompió el silencia que se formó. Los Uchiha estaban inmersos en pensamientos a los que la joven no podía llegar. Balanceó su cuerpo ligeramente, intercambiando el peso entre sus dos piernas al sentir algo extraño bajar por su estómago.

Sasuke caminó fuera de su vista sin decir una sola palabra. Sakura se volteó hacia el vampiro que quedaba, esperando que la mandara a su habitación.

Itachi bajó la mirada, notando al instante los movimientos y la incomodidad de su ryzhn.

-Sígueme- ordenó dando media vuelta. Sin quejarse, ya que se alejaban del cuarto del Uchiha, fue detrás de él hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se sentó en su sitio acostumbrado. Observó como se dirigía a la despensa y traía una botella opaca que colocó frente a ella.

-Sasuke tuvo más tacto del que yo tendré si no bebes- avisó apoyando la espalda contra la encimera. No había usado un tono rudo, al contrario esa vez había sido muy suave. Cruzó los brazos y esperó.

La ryzhn recorrió todos los ángulos de la botella con la mirada. Con rabia, apretó sus puños sobre sus piernas. El Uchiha giró el rostro hacia la ventana.

-Si te sirve de algo, no tuvimos que matar a nadie para conseguir esta sangre. Hoy en día hay muchas culturas que todavía realizan sacrificios a sus dioses, y ofrecen obsequios a las criaturas extrañas que les visitan. Cuando no recogemos eso, cazamos animales para ti.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, apartando la mirada del recipiente para posarla en el vampiro. Una imagen de un hombre entregándoles regalos envueltos cuidadosamente a los dos hermanos pasó por su cabeza. Algo de su humor volvió con ella. La evasión siempre había sido fácil en ella.

Bebió poco a poco. El líquido sabía mejor si no se resistía como las veces anteriores, llegando a sentir una alegría porque no la hubieran estado dando sangre de humanos cazados por ellos y se hubieran preocupado por ella.

Pronto su estómago dejó de molestarla y las heridas parecieron dolerla menos. Itachi permaneció en la cocina. Sacó otra botella para él, que tomaba mientras la kunoichi terminaba.

-¿Estáis listos?- preguntó Sasuke entrando con una chaqueta puesta. Era extraño, ya que en teoría sólo le haría falta para las temperaturas extremas.

-Sakura, cámbiate por la ropa que tienes encima de la cama. Iré a avisar a Deidara- le dijo eso último a su hermano mayor.

La joven salió hacia su cuarto, totalmente perdida. Ahora resulta que se la llevaban a misiones de Akatsuki para evitar que se escapara. A cambio ella ganaba libertad. La que había perdido hace semanas cuando dos Uchiha la convirtieron en ryzhn, la que no había podido volver a sentir desde que se pasaba los días en su habitación, la que pudo disfrutar apenas una hora para luego ser atacada. Sí, obtendría una libertad vigilada.

Las prendas resultaron ser una camiseta de manga larga con cuello alto, un jersey gordo también de cuello alto, y unos pantalones hasta los tobillos con unos zapatos de montaña. Tal vez era exagerado.

Al lado vio una mochila de color negro. Dentro había manzanas rojas, mantas, luces, y más cosas para prevenir del frío y días fuera de casa.

Una vez terminó de coger todo y hacerse una coleta, bajó a la entrada donde ya estaban los hermanos esperándola.

-Mantén nuestro paso. Si nos atacan no te mezcles en la pelea- avisó Itachi colocándose su propia mochila. Su único cambio era una cazadora abrochada hasta el pecho.

* * *

Caminaron el primer trozo del trayecto sin prisa. Cruzaron montaña arriba, atravesando bosques que les dejaban caminos angostos en los que la joven tenía que ir entre medias de los hermanos. No se podía distinguir su destino final debido a las altas ramas con hojas perennes. De todas formas podían cambiar de rumbo en cualquier momento. A medida que subían las huellas de animales iban desapareciendo, al igual que la flora acostumbrada.

Los vampiros se detuvieron en seco al divisar un árbol un poco más ancho que el resto. El Uchiha mayor se sentó a los pies del tronco, mientras que el pequeño se apoyó contra otro. Activaron el sharingan.

Sakura miró alrededor, sin moverse de su sitio. Ya casi no recordaba cómo eran sus sentidos cuando todavía era humana. Sabía que no hubiera podido escuchar los riachuelos, las hojas en las distancias, el batir de las alas de los pájaros a lo lejos. Pero no se acordaba de cómo era la sensación. En cambio, y bajo todo su pesar, ahora le gustaba más poder percibir ciertos detalles invisibles al ojo humano.

-Hun, ¿pensando en mí, pequeña?- interrumpió una voz a su espalda. Retrocedió rápidamente, con la mano en el corazón al ver allí a Deidara. Los otros vampiros no cambiaron su expresión, pero la joven notó como el Sharingan cobraba algo más de fuerza.

-Deidara, no te acerques mucho a ella. Deja los juegos de tentaciones para otro momento- dijo Itachi llegando a la altura del alegre Akatsuki por el comentario.

-En serio, hun. Los Uchiha sois todos idénticos.

-¿Has traído la localización?- inquirió Sasuke levantándose e ignorando lo dicho por el rubio.

-Sí. Está casi en la cumbre de la montaña, cara oeste. Tardaremos cerca de día y medio en llegar sin contar con las ventiscas, hun.

-Pongámonos en marcha, entonces- terminó Itachi.

Sakura prefirió no abrir la boca. Itachi y Deidara se adelantaron unos pasos, y ella se quedó algo atrasada con Sasuke, pero nunca perdía de vista a los dos guías, ya que sin ellos se quedaría a solas con el vampiro.

Nadie la había contado el por qué de subirse toda aquella montaña hasta casi la cima. ¿Qué había allí de importante? No es que hubiera pasado mucho por la zona en sus días de misión, y precisamente por eso no sabía qué les podía interesar a Akatsuki que no hubiera traído la atención de otros.

* * *

Los pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer a medida que entraron a la zona blanca. La nueva nieve se ocupaba de borrar sus pisadas. Los árboles fueron dejando de aparecer hasta que un cielo de color un poco más oscuro que el del suelo les cubrió totalmente, tapándoles la vista del trayecto realizado.

Sakura guardó las manos en los bolsillos y apretó los brazos contra los costados. Los vampiros caminaban como si nada, sin ni siquiera abrocharse los abrigos del todo. La chica no se había traído ningún gorro, por lo que se soltó el pelo y se puso una bufanda alrededor del cuello, sobre los mechones rosados. Ya había perdido el norte, sólo seguía a los Akatsuki, sin saber hacia dónde iban. Podían estar perdidos perfectamente y ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Deidara intercambió unas palabras con Itachi, que fueron imposibles de escuchar por la nueva ráfaga de aire. Con un ojo cerrado y cubriéndose ambos con un brazo, Sakura distinguió al moreno asentr señalando hacia la izquierda.

Cambiaron de rumbo y siguieron la nueva dirección. Parecía que estuvieran andando por el mismo sitio que momentos anteriores.

Los tres criminales se internaron a un extraño lugar. La joven se quedó quieta unos instantes, y cuando quiso volver a recuperar el camino ya no sabía dónde estaban.

_¡Maldición! ¡Si sólo les había perdido la pista dos segundos!_

Dejó que la nieve la golpeara unos momentos hasta que se decidió por seguir recto. Poco a poco los copos se convirtieron en tormenta, y la tormenta en frío y viento. Parpadeó sacando el agua de sus pestañas. De nada servía la capa si no se podía sujetar.

Pegó un chillido que nadie escuchó cuando una mano la agarró del codo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- exclamó Sasuke tirando para que le siguiera- ¡Llevas caminando en círculo todo el tiempo!

A paso seguro la llevó hasta una pequeña entrada a una caverna más espaciosa. Los otros dos ya se encontraban allí frente al fuego.

Sakura fue a sentarse apoyada en el muro, cerca del fuego pero no mucho de los vampiros. Dejó la mochila con las manos temblando ligeramente y sacó de ella una manta. Se quitó la capa empapada, extendiéndola sobre una roca. Con la nueva prenda la valía. Eso y que no se separara mucho del fuego.

-Hace frío, ¿hun?- comentó Deidara mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si te dijera que no, ¿me creerías?- respondió Sakura colocándose mejor.

-Puede que me lo pensara si vienes aquí a decírmelo, hun.

Los dos Uchihas le echaron una breve mirada, pero no dijeron nada.

-Prefiero seguir entera, gracias- declaró cogiendo una manzana y dándola el primer mordisco- ¿Tú me responderías si te preguntara a dónde vamos?

-A lo mejor, hun, quién sabe.

La joven esperó a que siguiera hablando, pero nadie dijo nada. Rodó los ojos al ver de nuevo la sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Me podrías decir a dónde nos dirigimos, por favor?- preguntó con la voz tres tonos más dulce de lo ya normal.

-No, lo siento.

El Akatsuki soltó una carcajada. Los nervios de Sakura se crisparon y le tiró con bastante precisión el hueso de la manzana al vampiro. Fue ella quién rió después al ver cómo casi se caía por esquivar el alimento.

-Olvidaba que eres una ryzhn, hun. Pero eres mucho más divertida que tus dueños.

Hizo falta gran parte de su voluntad para decirle que ella misma era su dueña.

-Dime, ¿qué opinas que es el arte? Mi compañero asegura que es lo eterno, yo en cambio pienso que es lo efímero.

Le miró a los ojos, y vio que no estaba de broma. Se distrajo por unos momentos dándole vueltas al asunto. _Inmortal o fugaz._

-No sabría qué decirte. Nunca pensé que hubiera nada eterno hasta que conocí la existencia de los vampiros. Y tampoco diría que una sola cosa momentánea fuera del todo arte- respondió bajando la mirada hacia el fuego- perfectamente pueden ser ambas. Creo que sería la obra en sí lo que se consideraría la mayor pieza de arte.

-No me vas a caer tan mal y todo, hun- comentó- Sasuke, ¿vamos ya?

El Uchiha asintió. Sakura observó sin moverme a los dos vampiros levantarse de sus lugares, preparados para salir de la cueva, como exactamente hicieron. Dirigió la mirada de reojo hacia el Uchiha. Tenía los brazos apoyados en las rodillas con aire ausente.

Captó por unos segundos la atención de la chica, y sus ojos estuvieron en contacto lo que duró que Sakura apartara la cabeza de su dirección. La inspeccionó unos momentos, y luego retiró el Sharingan de ella para posarlo en la entrada.

_No soportaría estar a solas con él._ Con esa idea se colocó mejor en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza contra la mochila, cerrando los ojos en cuanto pudo acomodarse.


	11. Prometemos que habrá felicidad

**Aclaración: ****Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.**

**Este fic es un AU, por lo que los personajes no serán todos como en la serie****, simplemente debido a que la trama va a cambiar.**

**Resumen****: ****nuestra personaje principal: Sakura, es llevada por la fuerza al mundo de los vampiros poco después de prometer olvidar a su antiguo amor: Uchiha Sasuke. Es él y su hermano Itachi, quién transforman a Sakura por accidente, insistiendo luego en que ella les pertenece.**

* * *

_Capítulo 10- Prometemos que habrá felicidad._

* * *

Itachi llevaba cerca de una hora en la cueva con Sakura. Desde que Deidara y Sasuke se habían marchado él no había hecho nada excepto dejar dormir a su ryzhn.

No volverían hasta que hubieran encontrado la ruta más corta para llegar a su destino, sin necesidad de preocuparse por el frío o el aire. Con el Sharingan de Sasuke podrían volver a la cueva sin ningún problema.

Clavó la vista en la chica, que había comenzado a revolverse entre sueños o pesadillas, no podría decir cuál. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. Cuando llegó a su altura no la despertó en seguida, en su lugar se inclinó levemente, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para observar los rasgos de aquel joven rostro.

Se apoyó con las palmas de las manos a ambos costados de su cintura e hizo caso del primer pensamiento que se le cruzó por la mente. Acercándose poco a poco hacia el rostro fue juntando los labios, hasta que estos se unieron y comenzó a moverlos contra los de ella.

* * *

Sakura sintió algo fresco rozarla el rostro seguido de una presión cálida sobre los labios. Al principio apartó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, pero luego correspondió al movimiento. Con los brazos intentó acercar lo que la estaba provocando aquella sensación en ella. Algo la cogió por la cintura, elevándola por ella.

Abrió los ojos intentando enfocar la mirada. Cuando lo consiguió soltó un chillido de terror separándose rápidamente.

En cuanto Itachi se incorporó, la kunoichi se alejó hasta quedar apretada la espalda con la pared con su mano inmóvil tapándose la boca. Tembló por un nuevo escalofrío, ya que la manta estaba a los pies del Uchiha. Éste la miró por unos momentos, luego se puso de pie y volvió a su sitio sin decir una palabra. Ella no sabía lo mucho que había tenido que luchar por controlarse y dejar de lado todo lo que pudo a sus instintos

Sakura estaba asustada, no sólo por lo que pudiera haber vuelto a pasar, si no por su propia reacción. Se había sentido cómoda, le había devuelto el beso con esa sensación de calidez. Se repetía a sí misma que era porque necesitaba ser querida por alguien en algún momento, ser querida. Sólo por eso su cuerpo había correspondido como lo había echo. Sí, sólo cabía esa posibilidad en su mente y aún así la asustaba mucho más que estar a sola con el rubio de Akatsuki.

¿Qué es mejor? ¿Dar todo lo que tienes para conseguir algo o que tu mente decida los sentimientos por ti sin poder prever tus propias acciones?

Siempre se había guiado por la primera opción. Desde que había entrenado con Tsunade, desde que entró a formar parte del antiguo equipo siete, desde que la academia ninja la aceptó. Todas esas veces ella era dueña de sus decisiones. Daba lo mejor de sí para obtener lo que más deseaba, ya fuera en aquellos tiempos el amor de Sasuke, alcanzar el nivel de su equipo o ser la mejor kunoichi. ¿Desde cuando se _traicionaba_ _a sí misma_?

Tal vez era esa enfermedad que había escuchado mencionar alguna vez a su maestra. El síndrome de Estocolmo. Se había encariñado con sus captores por el simple hecho de que ella era una persona y necesitaba afecto.

* * *

Deidara y Sasuke la sacaron de sus pensamientos a su vuelta. Se quitaron la nieve sin ninguna molestia en la entrada de la cueva.

De alguna forma pudieron notar la tensión en el ambiente. Itachi estaba sentado en su lugar como si llevara allí todo el tiempo, mientras que Sakura estaba pegada a la pared con la manta cubriéndola todo el cuerpo, ya fuera para tapar el frío o quitar ciertas ideas de la mente.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, mas no pronunció palabra sobre el asunto. Lo importante era que Sakura no muriera, no se podía dar el lujo de que su existencia desapareciera.

-Lo hemos encontrado, hun- habló por fin Deidara- está casi a la cima. Necesitaremos subir todos.

Itachi asintió haciendo que Sakura agotara ya de por sí su poca paciencia. Ella estaba también allí, ¿es que no la podían explicar para qué habían subido la maldita montaña?

Como si Deidara la hubiera leído el pensamiento, se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa socarrona de lado.

-Deberíamos contárselo, hun- comentó guiñándola un ojo. La entraron unas ganas enormes de estrangularle y agradecérselo. En vez de eso clavó la vista en Sasuke, que había comenzado a hablar:

-El jefe nos contó una antigua leyenda de la zona- comenzó sentándose en el mismo nivel de su hermano pero dejando espacio- Existe una sacerdotisa que habita en el templo al final de la montaña. Sólo se puede encontrar el lugar una vez en tu vida.

La ryzhn se cobijó mejor bajo la manta con una mirada entre cansada y hastía.

-Genial, más leyendas- murmuró- ¿y qué pasa con esta buena mujer?

Deidara soltó una carcajada ante su bravuconería. Ahora entendía por qué los hermanos tenían tantas complicaciones.

Itachi giró la cabeza en su dirección:

-Concede el mayor deseo que tenga la persona que haya ido a pedírselo- explicó secamente.

-Oh…- murmuró Sakura sudando la gota fría- entonces… dentro de poco os libraréis de mí…

-No te des tanta importancia- intervino Sasuke con su típica sonrisa de superioridad- hay asuntos más importantes.

Aunque no lo dijera estaba nervioso. Sakura acababa de decir uno de los deseos que se planteaba pedir, pero había otros que había estado ocultando desde muy joven. Casi por primera vez desde su transformación estaba dudoso.

-Eso no es todo, hun- continuó Deidara- Si la persona no dice su mayor deseo, si se equivoca, entonces lo que hace la sacerdotisa es decírselo en vez de concedérselo.

-Es hora- avisaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

Ni siquiera la dejaron pensar sobre ello. La ordenaron levantarse con las mantas para evitar que muriera afuera con todo el frío. Esa vez les siguió de cerca sin querer que la escena anterior se repitiera.

* * *

Mientras atravesaba la nieve iba pensando en su mayor sueño. Recordó la noche en la que despertó y todo había cambiado. Naruto y Sai murieron por ella, todo a manos de una de las personas que cerca caminaba tranquilamente a pesar de la tormenta. Cerró los ojos en varias ocasiones para impedir que lágrimas salieran al recuerdo de sus dos mejores amigos. Recordaba la tristeza de Hinata, que ni siquiera se pudo despedir como es debido del rubio; luego estaba Ino, con su triste mirada que estaba segura que era a causa de su amigo Sai. Daría lo que fuera porque volvieran a la vida.

Se detuvo junto con el resto ante una enorme puerta de hierro casi tapada en su totalidad por la nieve. Los vampiros no tuvieron problemas en abrirla y cerrarla a sus espaldas.

Una vez dentro Deidara intentó una de las antorchas que seguro estaría en la pared, palpando hasta que la encontró y pudo dar un foco de luz.

Frente a ellos dos escaleras de caracol se extendían paralelamente hacia el segundo piso también en frente a modo de balcón. Un cuadro rasgado de una hermosa joven reposaba equidistante a ambas paredes laterales. Numerosas puertas se extendían bajo las escaleras en el primer piso en el cual se encontraban. Aunque hacía menos frío que afuera, no era suficiente para que los animales sobrevivieran. La única decoración además del aspecto antiguo y derruido era la acumulación de algunas capas de hielo en las esquinas o por el suelo.

Los vampiros crearon clones de sí mismos mientras que los verdaderos no dieron un paso adelante. Impidieron que Sakura se moviera de su lugar. Deidara la hizo un gesto de silencio mientras los clones avanzaban hacia el piso superior y en el que ya estaban.

El rubio registró las habitaciones del segundo piso junto con el Uchiha menor. En cada cuarto gastaban demasiado tiempo, como si fuera aquello remotamente enorme. Por otro lado el clon de Itachi llevaba largo rato en el mismo cuarto sin volver a salir. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los pasos al caminar por el vacío lugar.

Prácticamente al mismo tiempo se escucharon tres sonidos estruendosos y el 'puf' de los clones al desaparecer. Las antorchas de las paredes se encendieron únicamente por el lugar que había ido el clon de Itachi.

Los tres hombres asintieron entre ellos. Ambos hermanos se colocaron a cada lado de su ryzhn, haciéndola sentir incómodamente protegida mientras se dirigían a través de la sala hasta la puerta anteriormente abierta. Todavía en silencio pasaron con Deidara por detrás.

De nuevo más cuadros rasgados se expandieron a lo largo del pasillo iluminado por las antorchas. Deidara fue a tirar la suya cuando Sakura se lo impidió, con una mirada agradecida se la dejó para obtener algo de calor.

Cada vez que se internaban más cuadros y más frío hacía. Las obras de arte parecían haber sido pintadas concienzudamente. Había desde lo que parecían escenas en prados de las estaciones del año, hasta retratos hechos polvo de numerosas personas, cada una haciendo una actividad distinta. Una pareja abrazándose, una madre sosteniendo a su hijo, una aldea en su esplendor con una gran fiesta,…

Cuando iban por la mitad del pasillo, la puerta por la que habían entrado chirrió al ser cerrada. El asunto era, ¡¿quién la había cerrado?! Sakura sujetó la antorcha más cerca de su cuerpo. Itachi la agarró del codo para que no se detuviera. ¿Es que no tenían miedo por el desconocido lugar? La sola decoración la ponía los pelos de punta. Deidara se adelantó para abrir la siguiente puerta. Esta vez cerró a sus espaldas.

Aquella sala era completamente circular, con escalones siguiendo la forma hasta el centro, donde un agujero quedaba destapado. De nuevo cuadros colgados alrededor.

-Son los sueños de la gente, hun- habló por primera vez desde que entraron, Deidara.

Sakura le miró sin entender.

-¿El qué?

-Los cuadros, hun- señaló al más cercano: unas espadas entrechocando con el fondo rasgado- seguramente la persona que pidió este deseó obtuvo el fin de una guerra, o su victoria. Quién sabe.

La joven se quedó mirando con más atención.

-¿Y por qué algunas están rasgadas?

-Porque es el deseo que no supieron que querían, hun.

Sasuke encendió el Sharingan al igual que su hermano. Miraron alrededor intentado averiguar una ruta alternativa al pequeño agujero. Sakura prestó atención al boquete, inclinándose para poder tener una mejor visión. Por allí no cabría ni Akamaru cuando era joven.

Otro sonido estruendoso sonó haciendo vibrar ligeramente los cuadros, que dejaron caer parte de su polvo. Del susto Sakura se resbaló. Recobró rápidamente el equilibrio, únicamente cayendo un escalón por debajo. Para la cantidad que había aquello no era nada.

Itachi y Sasuke habían tenido las manos extendidas por precaución a que su ryzhn le pasara algo grave. La dejaron al comprobar que no pasaba nada más.

-Investiguemos el cuarto- ordenó Itachi. El resto estuvo de acuerdo.

Durante cerca de una hora estuvieron buscando entre los cuadros, la pared, entradas entre escalones... Todo ello sin resultado alguno.

Sakura tenía la mirada fija en uno de los únicos cuadros el cual no estaba rasgado. Un hombre tenía en brazos a una mujer. Él la miraba con alivio y ella con agradecimiento, como si le hubiera salvado de algo. La kunoichi estuvo entretenida inventando historias para cada cuadro. Ellos podrían haber estado a punto de morir y el deseo del hombre hubiera cambiado el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Desde pequeña la había gustado aquellas historias. Tal vez su dificultad que pasara en la vida real era lo que mantenía todavía ese gusto por cada leyenda.

Dejó la antorcha apoyada sobre dos escalones de modo que se calentara mejor. De repente se volvió a escuchar el sonido de la primera vez. Los ninjas se quedaron inmóviles ya que esta vez no se detuvo. Sakura vio con espanto que las escaleras más cercanas al agujero comenzaron a girar, algunas desapareciendo.

No la dio tiempo a escapar de allí. Pronto se encontró girando a gran velocidad, golpeándose contra los bordes de cada escalón. Antes de perder el sentido sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla contra algo mejor que los duros escalones.

* * *

Tumbada en el suelo comenzó a recobrar el sentido. Al fondo percibió el cuerpo de Itachi levantándose. Giró la cabeza en su dirección como si la estuviera llamando, pero nunca lo supo con certeza. Una neblina se comenzó a extender a su alrededor dejando únicamente un pequeño espacio en torno a ella.

* * *

Itachi soltó una maldición interna viendo cómo la neblina le hacía imposible comunicarse con el resto. No había sufrido daños graves al proteger a Sakura, aún así algo en su pecho le indicaba lo contrario mientras que su cerebro se empeñaba en mostrarle la imagen de la chica cayendo hacia el agujero.

Clavó el Sharingan en una figura encapuchada que acababa de atravesar la niebla hasta detenerse frente a él.

_-Dime, Uchiha Itachi, ¿cuál __crees que es tu deseo?_- inquirió con la voz resonando por todas las paredes.

* * *

Sakura no escuchó la hermosa voz. Intentó avanzar, pero a cada paso que daba la temperatura bajaba repentinamente. Decidió quedarse en su lugar, intentando vislumbrar algún movimiento que la indicara cualquier presencia.

Su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. Había una figura inmóvil frente a ella, como si hubiera estado allí todo tiempo sólo que ella no se había percatado.

La inspeccionó de arriba abajo. Por la colocación de los ropajes parecía más una mujer. Llevaba una capucha que le cubría todo el rostro, por lo que no lo supo con certeza. La presencia dio un paso hacia delante obligándola a terminar su escrutinio. Entrecerró los ojos cuando nadie dijo nada.

La figura soltó una angelical risa femenina. Era suave, con efecto calmante. No podía ser humana, nadie podía dar aquella sensación.

-_Haruno Sakura _- saludó con su voz retumbando a todo su alrededor- _Me gustaron tus teorías acerca de mis cuadros. Aquella pareja murió hace tiempo después de una larga vida juntos._- comentó calmadamente. Ahora no había prisa. Su nuevo instinto la dijo que todo, así como el tiempo, estaba bajo el poder de lo que fuera que estuviera frente a ella.

-¿Cómo…?

No pudo ver el rostro, pero estuvo segura de que sonrió ante su incapacidad para formular palabras coherentes.

-_Estás en mi territorio, criatura. Sé todo cuanto pasa por aquí. Así que dime, Haruno Sakura, ¿cuál crees que es tu deseo?_

Se quedó congelada en su sitio. ¿Ella también podía pedir un deseo? Pensaba que se iba a quedar atrás esperando a que los Akatsuki terminaran, no que se le iba a dar aquella oportunidad.

Abrió la boca para contestarla, pero la cerró en el acto. No podía meter la pata en algo tan importante, nunca se lo perdonaría. Tenía que tener la mente en calma, actuar como intentaba hacerlo en el grupo 7.

La sacerdotisa sonrió al comprobar la dirección de la mirada de la chica en los recuerdos frente a ella.

Bien era cierto que sus mejores años habían sido cuando estaban todos juntos, también cuando Sai consiguió entrar en lo que quedaba del equipo 7. Luego el rubio y moreno salieron de su vida sin darla la oportunidad de hacer algo que igualara al menos lo que ellos habían hecho por ella. En ocasiones había mencionado que daría su vida por ellos dos, no lo decía por decir.

Hincó las rodillas en el suelo, arrodillándose a la única mujer capaz de ayudarla.

-Por favor- rogó- sólo quiero que Sai y Naruto vuelvan a la aldea de Konoha vivos. Por mi culpa murieron, no quiero que sus seres queridos sigan sufriendo como yo sin su vida. Por favor… Sin ellos no habrá próximo Hokage, ni equipo 7… Por favor, haz que vuelvan…

_-Creo que les conozco_- comentó la sacerdotisa. No podía ver lo que hacía al estar en reverencia- _¿acaso son éstos?_

-_Sakura-chan, lo llores._

_-Ya está bien, feita._

Sakura levantó la cabeza de golpe, sin importarla si se hacía daño por el entumecimiento de sus músculos debido al frío, dio un paso hacia delante. N-No podía ser…Era imposible. Lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse impidiendo ver bien a sus dos mejores amigos frente a ella. Estaban un poco distorsionados, apareciendo su cuerpo completo poco a poco.

-_Sakura-chan, no llores por culpa de esta vieja_- repitió Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna. Sakura contuvo un sollozo.

-_¿A quién llamas vieja?_- intervino la sacerdotisa elevando los brazos. Lentamente se quitó la capucha dejando ver un rostro blanco, envejecido y aún así bello. Los ojos azules como el océano parecían leerla al completo.

-_Ya dudábamos que fueras a gastar el deseo en nosotros, feita_- saludó Sai. Aquello era su agradecimiento. Provocó más lágrimas en la chica. Se llevó las manos a los ojos intentando detenerlas.

-Naruto, Sai… -sollozó. Sin poder evitarlo se lanzó hacia ellos. Atravesó el frío hasta entrar en el calor que poco a poco sus cuerpos iban adquiriendo.

Ambos la devolvieron fuertemente el abrazo. Sai con una sonrisa verdadera y Naruto también envuelto en lágrimas.

-_Esta vieja nos pone así la voz para crear ambiente, pero somos nosotros_- rió Naruto. Sakura se apretó contra ellos. Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba aquello, poder sentirse por última vez protegida.

-Yo ya no soy la misma Sakura- murmuró entre gemidos sordos. Tenía el aire justo para hablar.

-_Sabemos todo lo que ha pasado desde nuestra muerte, feita_- suspiró Sai sin dejar que se apartara-_ la sacerdotisa también nos mostró algo muy interesante, si todo sale como esperamos, nunca más estarás sola._

-P-Pero Sa-suke… e Itachi- siguió diciendo- ¿Y… si a-atacan Konoha?

-_No harán nada de eso_- intervino la sacerdotisa- _ahora enviaré a tus amigos a su villa. Despedíos antes de que la chaféis su futuro._

Sakura se apretó temblando contra ellos. No podían irse después de tanto tiempo sin verles. Sabía que era egoísta, que al menos volverían a donde tenían que estar, pero quería quedarse al menos unos minutos más con su compañía.

-_Sakura, ambos fueron una vez ninjas de Konoha. Los lazos no se rompen así como así_- dijo Naruto. Una vez que se había casi terminado de materializar volvían a desaparecer.

-_Feita, cuando sea el tiempo oportuno prometemos hacerte una visita. Ya verás como estarás felizmente acompañada para entonces._

La chica negó tozudamente con la cabeza. Sai la apretó contra su pecho antes de dejar su despedida a Naruto.

-_Sakura-chan, te prometo que seré el próximo Hokage, así no te tendrás que preocupar por las leyes de la Hoja. Yo lucharé por ti._

-Haced felices al resto- lloró Sakura- no os preocupéis tanto por mí.

-_¡Ja! ¿Acaso no somos el equipo 7, Sakura-chan? Enviaremos saludos a Kakashi-sensei. Pararemos vuestra caza- _sonrió Naruto. Los brazos de Sakura atravesaron su cuerpo. Frenéticamente intentó agarrar a sus amigos.

-_Feita, no estás sola._

-Chicos…

-_Todo saldrá bien, Sakura-chan._

-¡Chicos!

Movía las manos ahora en el aire tratando de agarrarse a los últimos vestigios de sus dos mejores amigos.

-_Feita, esto mejorará._

-¡Sai, Naruto! Os quiero…- murmuró viendo por último sus ojos destilando cariño.


	12. 180 grados

**Aclaración: ****Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.**

**Este fic es un AU, por lo que los personajes no serán todos como en la serie****, simplemente debido a que la trama va a cambiar.**

**Resumen****: ****nuestra personaje principal: Sakura, es llevada por la fuerza al mundo de los vampiros poco después de prometer olvidar a su antiguo amor: Uchiha Sasuke. Es él y su hermano Itachi, quién transforman a Sakura por accidente, insistiendo luego en que ella les pertenece.**

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 11- 180 grados

* * *

Se quedó inmóvil en el lugar donde Sai y Naruto acababan de desaparecer. Llorando en silencio no se dio cuenta del acercamiento de la Sacerdotisa hasta que sintió una templada mano en su hombro. Elevó la vista hacia ella, hipando en sollozos.

_-Tu deseo se ha cumplido, Haruno Sakura_- anunció con una pequeña sonrisa. Una sensación comenzó a recorrerla allá donde estaba la nívea mano. Era extraña, reconfortante y nunca antes sentida.

-G-Gracias.

Con un asentimiento la Sacerdotisa dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la niebla.

-¿Eh, adónde vas?

_-Siempre es un placer conceder los deseos de los demás, pero lo que la gente tiene que hacer es convivir para alcanzarlos. Ahora te toca a ti._

-¡Sacerdotisa!- la llamó tratando de correr tras ella, sin poder encontrarla entre la espesa bruma- ¡No me has respondido!

-_Esta tarde se han revelado tres secretos y se ha concedido uno _- escuchó su voz sin poder ver a nadie- _el deseo concedido ha sido la vuelta de dos ninjas perecidos a su aldea natal. Esta misión ha terminado, ahora volveréis al lugar de donde salisteis._

* * *

Sakura parpadeó sin moverse del cómodo lugar en el que se encontraba tumbada. Dejó a su mente vagar en los nuevos recuerdos recién formados apenas unos minutos atrás, deteniéndose en los rostros sonrientes de sus dos amigos revividos, hasta cómo había aparecido de vuelta en su propio cuarto.

Al cabo de horas se levantó con una sed nunca antes sentida formándose en su garganta. Tragó saliva sabiendo por instinto a qué se debía. Demasiado tiempo sin sangre, ya la habían avisado los Uchiha.

Sin querer admitir que tenían razón bajó a la cocina no sabiendo si dejarse morir de sed o caer en la tentación. Tal vez podría probar a comer alimentos humanos únicamente. Si era una ryzhn de dos vampiros, ¿por qué no iba a ser una con nuevas capacidades? Con ese pensamiento fijo en la mente se preparó un grueso trozo de carne en la sartén con alguna que otra verdura para acompañar.

Tras comérselo entero no hubo cambio. Con un gemido dolorido dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa, tratando de aguantar el dolor ante una sed incontrolable.

Casi lejanamente escuchó la puerta abrirse, dejando pasar a uno de los dos Uchiha, o tal vez a Deidara. Estaba demasiado concentrada en aguantar la sed como para fijarse, tanto que dio un pequeño bote cuando una botella de cristal opaco fue depositada frente a ella. Elevó el rostro desconfiada, viendo no a uno, sino dos Uchihas en la cocina con una mirada no propia de ellos, y por ello no supo decir qué significaba.

-La sangre es sólo de animales- informó Itachi con un tono por primera vez expresivo, induciéndola a confiar en él- huélela y verás que no miento.

Hizo exactamente aquello. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Recordaba el olor de la sangre humana y no se parecía en nada a lo que tenía en la mano. Automáticamente posó el borde en sus labios y bebió ávidamente, igual que haría una persona sedienta tras días sin beber.

-¿Quieres más?- ofreció Sasuke.

Sakura elevó de golpe la mirada.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué de repente estáis tan amables? ¿Es una broma? ¿Sois unos impostores? ¿Y dónde está Deidara?

-Deidara fue mandado al lugar donde comenzó su misión, suponemos que en la base- respondió Itachi de nuevo con aquel tono que tanto la estaba sorprendiendo.

-¿Y las otras preguntas?- siguió cuestionando con los brazos cruzados.

Los hermanos se acomodaron en el lugar. Sasuke se sentó en la encimera, mientras que Itachi se sentó frente a Sakura con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo.

-Todo tiene que ver con la Sacerdotisa- explicó Sasuke- aunque tú fueras la única que acertó con el verdadero primer deseo, al resto nos concedió alguna ayuda para realizar el nuestro.

-Supongo que no me diréis cuáles son vuestros deseos- interrumpió todavía algo insegura de lo que estaba escuchando.

-Aunque no lo creas, con el tiempo sí que te los contaremos- respondió Itachi con la voz ronca- Ahora todo será diferente.

-¿Oh, y eso por qué?

-Si dejaras que terminemos la explicación en algún momento, ya lo sabrías- dijo Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin ser rudo como de costumbre. Sakura se sorprendió de que todavía no la hubieran castigado ni impuesto su actitud de macho vampiro dirigida por sus instintos.

-La cuestión, Sakura,- la llamó la atención Itachi- es que la Sacerdotisa nos ha otorgado un mayor control sobre nuestros instintos- dijo como si la hubiera estado leyendo el pensamiento- ahora podemos estar contigo sin la necesidad de hacerte saber que somos tus dueños, o algo por el estilo- resumió al ver su enfadada mirada.

-¿Y por eso va a ser todo distinto? ¿Porque ya no me vais a violar y cosas así?

Un silencio sumergió la estancia. Pudo jurar que los hermanos cambiaron la mirada a una arrepentida, pero Sasuke la apartó demasiado rápido e Itachi la clavó en la mesa.

-Sentimos mucho, mucho aquello- se disculparon al mismo tiempo con tanto sentimiento que case se cae hacia atrás de la impresión. ¡Eran Uchihas! ¡Nunca, pero nunca hacían algo como aquello!

-En aquellas ocasiones nuestros instintos nos dominaron por completo, Sakura- siguió Itachi- nunca hemos tenido una ryzhn y no sabíamos a qué atenernos exactamente. Cuando nos desafiabas surgía la necesidad inmediata de ponerte en tu sitio, por decirlo de algún modo. Al pasar la sensación ya era demasiado tarde, y ese mismo instinto nos impedía disculparnos. Nuestras personalidades tampoco ayudaron, y por eso no tenemos excusa, sólo te prometemos que haremos cuanto sea necesario para que algún día nos perdones. Lo que hicimos desde que te conocemos no tiene nombre y vamos a trabajar duro para compensarte.

Minutos pasaron con Sakura abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber qué decir. Decidió cerrarla para no parecer más estúpida aún. Cambió la mirada de Sasuke a Itachi, tomando nota de sus decididos rostros. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrían estado juntando valor para decir aquello? ¿Para superar las barreras de sus apellidos? ¡¿Y qué era eso de que la iban a tratar mejor para compensarla?!

Una sobrecarga de emociones la desconectó la mente del cuerpo. Cayó desmayada hacia un lado de la silla, siendo cogida al instante por los brazos de Itachi.

El vampiro la colocó de manera más cómoda para ella, volviéndose hacia la salida.

-Hermano- le detuvo Sasuke con la mirada fija en la botella vacía- te voy a ayudar con tu deseo.

Itachi giró el rostro hacia su hermano menor, con una sonrisa interior.

-Di más bien sueño, hermanito- corrigió-. Yo lucharé porque el tuyo también se cumpla.

Con un asentimiento mutuo marchando sus promesas Itachi dejó la cocina rumbo a su cuarto, donde depositó suavemente a Sakura en la cama. Había sido mucha información de una sola vez, pero si no lo hubieran dicho en ese momento sabían perfectamente que oraciones así nunca habrían salido de sus labios. Aunque fueran vampiros habían sido ninjas antes, y las emociones eran algo que no cabía lugar en ellos, pero ahora lo humano era dejado atrás, y lo importante era lo que hicieran a partir de ese momento.

* * *

"_Ugh, otro desmayo no"_, murmuró Sakura en su mente. Se llevó una mano a su cabeza, frotándola suavemente intentando averiguar en qué lugar se había roto el cráneo para sentirse así de abrumada.

Se sentó en la cama notando vagamente que no tenía las mismas sábanas que hace unas horas. Con pereza giró la cabeza hacia un lado, casi volviendo al colchón nuevamente desmayada.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Itachi de pie apoyado cerca de la ventana por la que en su momento había escapado de aquella casa. Eso quería decir que estaba en el cuarto del Uchiha mayor, ¿por qué?

-Te traje aquí porque una reunión de Akatsuki va a tener lugar en unos días, y el líder ha venido primero a comprobar la zona- explicó leyéndola el rostro- prefería que estuvieras conmigo cuando llegó.

-Oh- murmuró sin tener nada que decir- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

-Casi tres horas.

Murmuró un gracias a la vez que se giraba sacando sus piernas de debajo de las mantas.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que decirte- intervino Itachi antes de que se levantara. Él se incorporó de su apoyo en la pared y se acercó hacia ella, logrando que su corazón acelerara el ritmo cardíaco- es acerca de Konoha y los nuevos hombres lobo.

-¿Eh?

Con un suspiro interior clavó la mirada en la de su ryzhn, tratando de expresarse de la mejor manera para no tener que repetírselo y dañarla. Todo lo referente a su aldea era un tema delicado.

-Todos los ninjas que tienen ahora las habilidades de los hombres lobo serán para siempre como les vistes. Es un proceso irreversible el que pasaron, todo ello para cazar vampiros, para cazarnos- explicó dando unos pasos hacia ella al ver un dolor aflorar por sus ojos- Sasuke y yo hemos hablado y hemos llegado a la decisión de dejarte toda la libertad que quieras, siempre y cuando no nos impidas nuestras presencias.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó dando un salto en el colchón. Se encontró de pie dos cabezas más alta que Itachi.

-Esperamos que entiendas los peligros que corres y no te expongas a ellos. Sakura, comprende que no puedes volver a tu aldea. Toda la población sabe de ti y aunque tus amigos te acepten, no todos los aldeanos lo harán. Las revueltas comenzarían y sé que tú sufrirías por ello.

La chica agachó la cabeza, impactada y tocada por las palabras de Itachi. Había acertado en todo, en cada mínimo detalle de lo que decía. Pero, ¿ahora que era libre se iba a quedar en esa casa? No estaba muy segura de ello.

-Sakura, por favor, quédate al menos una semana y verás que no es tan malo vivir aquí una vez que nuestros instintos están a raya. Si te vas no podremos mantener la promesa de recompensarte y cuidarte. Después de todo, queramos o no, sigues siendo nuestra ryzhn. Piensa en ello.

Creyendo que se iba a volver a desmayar bajó a trompicones del colchón, asintiendo hacia Itachi.

-Está bien, me quedaré una semana a comprobar el cambio- accedió. No tenía otro lugar a donde ir y allí estaba segura, o eso parecía, caviló saliendo del cuarto. Itachi tenía mucha razón en lo referente a sus amigos, no podía volver con ellos por más que la gustara. Además, tal vez ocasionara algún accidente. Allá donde fuera entre humanos nunca podría haber seguridad. No lo decía especialmente por ella, sino por ellos.

Se dirigió al salón a terminar el libro que estaba leyendo, de repente sintiendo una sensación acogedora frente al fuego, recordando las palabras de Naruto, Sai y la Sacerdotisa. Puede que quedara esperanza, puede que todo se arreglara.

* * *

En efecto Itachi y Sasuke no la lastimaron en absoluto durante toda la semana. Sasuke había dejado ver su antiguo carácter y alguna vez había dejado salir más de un comentario grosero, pero nunca dañándola. Desde que tuvieron aquella primera conversación tras su cambio, habían cumplido su promesa al cien por cien y la trataban de una forma nunca pensada. Y lo estaban consiguiendo siendo ellos mismos, dejando ver una parte a Sakura que no habían mostrado a nadie más, excepto tal vez a su difunta madre. No había sido sencillo, para los hermanos había sido mucho más difícil de lo que esperaron que fuera. Si no hubiera sido por la Sacerdotisa, su ayuda y sus palabras no hubieran sido capaces. Después de todo su ryzhn era alguien con el que siempre iban a vivir, literalmente.

Se habían sorprendido viendo pequeñas respuestas de Sakura ante su comportamiento. Alguna sonrisa creía de no ser vista o incluso palabras de agradecimiento cuando la ayudaban o traían sangre de animal para ella. También habían mantenido la promesa de dejarla salir cuando quisiera. Normalmente daba algún paseo por el bosque sin alejarse demasiado. No preocuparles era su forma de agradecerles que hubiesen luchado contra sus instintos y la regresaran su libertad.

Itachi había demostrado su faceta de caballero, trayéndola algún que otro regalo. Su educación era algo con lo que no estaba acostumbrada y a la que costó adaptarse. Siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, y es que parecía leerla la mente. Más de una vez se había planteado seriamente si lo podría hacer.

Por otra parte con Sasuke había sido como retroceder a sus primeros días en la academia, antes de la matanza del clan Uchiha. Por primera vez en años había visto al niño dentro del hombre en el que se había convertido, o mejor dicho vampiro. No es que fuera ahora un ser cálido y amigable, ni mucho menos, pero la sensación producida era similar con sólo coincidir en su mirada.

La semana había pasado mucho más rápida de lo creído, y Sakura se encontró sin deseos de abandonar el lugar. Sentía que unos lazos podían llegar a ser forjados, y no quería romper la posibilidad de ser feliz después de todo lo que había pasado. Había quedado claro que los instintos de los dos vampiros estaban domados, y como habían dicho, todo había cambiado.

* * *

-Algún día tal vez nos deje acompañarla en sus paseos- caviló Itachi en voz alta observando a su ryzhn internarse en el bosque lo suficientemente cerca para que su olor no desapareciera.

-No ha estado tan mal esto de recompensarla, supongo que para ella tampoco, así que no entiendo por qué no podemos acompañarla ahora- respondió su hermano desde otro sillón similar al que se encontraba Itachi. La chimenea siempre solía estar encendida con objetivo de mantener la casa cálida para Sakura.

-Es mejor no agobiarla, darla su tiempo. Es algo que nos sobra- apuntó su hermano apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

-¿Cómo vas con tu sueño?- preguntó Sasuke apartando la mirada de Itachi para posarla por el lugar en el que Sakura acababa de desaparecer.

-Cada día mejor, pero no lo suficiente- suspiró- la Sacerdotisa acertó en todo. Es difícil de creer que dejando a Sakura acercarse a nosotros nos podamos calmar y sentirnos mejor. ¿Tú cómo vas?

-Ajá. Mi sueño poco a poco se va cumpliendo, ¿pero tú crees que al final lo aceptará?

Por primera vez Itachi no tenía ni idea en un asunto. Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo algo en su pecho apretarse.

-Tengo que hablar con ella pronto. ¿Ha habido noticias de Akatsuki?

-Mañana estarán todos aquí para la reunión. Más les vale a esa panda de orgullosos no pasarse de la raya. Ahora que el instinto con Sakura se ha controlado, parece que se dispara en cuando alguien la quiere dañar.

-Menos mal que sólo fueron unos animales. Hubo demasiada violencia- recordó Itachi no hace mucho cuando en uno de los paseos de Sakura habían sentido a una manada de jabalíes correr hacia ella. Sus instintos habían actuado por ellos y habían acabado en cuestión de segundos con los animales aunque la joven no necesitara la ayuda.

-Para estar más calmados, ¿cuando hables con ella piensas decírselo?- inquirió Sasuke clavando la mirada de nuevo en Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres que la diga después de una semana? ¿Que la amo? ¿Que mi sueño es pasar la vida junto a ella como su pareja? ¿Que el sueño de mi hermano es pasar una vida sin guerra, tras su infancia y ayudarme por todos los sacrificios que hice?

-Nada es mentira- observó Sasuke tras tragar saliva.

-Eso es lo que más asusta.

-Bueno, si no se lo dices tú pronto otro lo hará- dejó caer a la ligera incorporándose.

-Sasuke, no te atrevas. Esto lo tengo que hacer yo.

-Está bien, hermano. No seré yo quien la cuente tu sueño, pero después de años de sacrificio deberías dejarte ayudar, al menos por una vez- y dicho aquello Sasuke se retiró del salón, dejando a un pensativo Itachi solo en la sala.

,

Sakura elevó la vista del suelo al ver algo oscuro por el rabillo del ojo. Sasuke la estaba esperando en la entrada de la entrada de brazos cruzados. Vestía con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de manga corta a juego, marcando sus pálidos músculos.

-Akatsuki vendrá mañana- informó observando el abrigo que llevaba puesto- ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?

-¿Eh, a qué te refieres?

-¿Vas a estar presente cuando lleguen?

La ryzhn se llevó una mano a la barbilla, cavilando su respuesta. Conocer a otros vampiros no estaría nada mal ahora no que tenía planeado marcharse, y tenía ganas de estar en presencia de otra mujer, no la importaba quién fuera.

-Estaré en mi cuarto hasta que terminéis la reunión y después supongo que bajaré, ¿es molestia?- preguntó recordando lo mucho que solía dañarla esa palabra. No la había oído decir de los labios de Sasuke desde hacía bastantes días.

-No, está bien.

Sin despedirse se volvió a internar en la casa. Ya había obtenido lo que quería y tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Sakura rodó los ojos, pidiendo en silencio que Sasuke madurara a lo largo de los siglos, y si podía ser para mañana mejor. Encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse la cena. Los hermanos habían cogido la costumbre de sentarse con ella durante las horas de las comidas. Solían beber algo de las botellas, explicándola nuevos aspectos de su vida como ryzhn. Incluso una vez hablaron acerca de la sexualidad. No supieron con certeza lo mucho que la relajó eso de no poder concebir. En el futuro ya pensaría de otra forma, pero por el momento era un alivio.

Esa cena tampoco la fallaron.

* * *

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto. Como puse en mi profile, no pude seguir actualizando por temas personales. Ahora que todo ha acabado ya puedo seguir y aquí estoy. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y los que dejaron reviews, me animasteis mucho a seguir con la historia, y espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo.**

**Ahora que he vuelto voy a actualizar todos los domingos hasta terminar esta historia. Para los que se pregunten por mi Sasusaku, cuando termine de subir todos los capítulos para ésta, seguiré con la otra también los domingos. **

**Antes de subir este capítulo he hecho unos cambios en el fic, ya están subidos los capítulos actualizados.**

**Por la tardanza este miércoles subiré el siguiente capítulo a este fic. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	13. Los sentimientos a la cabeza

**Aclaración: ****Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.**

**Este fic es un AU, por lo que los personajes no serán todos como en la serie****, simplemente debido a que la trama va a cambiar.**

**Resumen****: ****nuestra personaje principal: Sakura, es llevada por la fuerza al mundo de los vampiros poco después de prometer olvidar a su antiguo amor: Uchiha Sasuke. Es él y su hermano Itachi, quién transforman a Sakura por accidente, insistiendo luego en que ella les pertenece.**

* * *

_Capítulo 12- Los sentimientos a la cabeza._

* * *

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!- gritó una voz a lo lejos. Sakura se lo tomó como señal para retirarse a su cuarto.

Tomando paciencia, los hermanos esperaron en la entrada de la casa la llegada de los Akatsuki. Un hombre alto, de pelo negro y corto con el rostro tapado por una máscara naranja corría chillando con los brazos en el aire hacia ellos. Tras él un hombre de pelo blanco con una guadaña desenvainada le perseguía gritando una maldición tras otra.

El primero se escondió a la espalda de Itachi, quien no se inmutó un centímetro. El perseguidor se detuvo al notar la presencia de los Uchiha.

-Joder, Tobi, te prometo que como vuelvas a tirarme del pelo tu puta máscara y tú no vas a volver a ver la luz del sol.

-Hidan-sempai da miedo, Tobi sólo quería demostrar a Deidara-sempai y Kakuzu-sempai que tienes un tupé. Era una apuesta- explicó Tobi temblando sin salir de detrás de su estático salvador.

-¡Me cago en la ****! ¡Sabía que ese imbécil de Kakuzu tendría algo que ver! ¡¡Kakuzu!!- gritó Hidan girando sobre sí mismo.

Un hombre moreno con la cara tapada por una máscara hasta la altura de la nariz apareció caminando junto a un pelirrojo fuera de su marioneta y un rubio de pelo largo. Todos llevaban la capa característica de Akatsuki.

-Deja de armar tanto escándalo, Hidan- ordenó molesto el tal Kakuzu.

-¡Tú no me das órdenes, moroso **** **** ****!

-¿Y ahora qué mosca te ha picado?- inquirió su compañero.

-¡Pasa que por tu puta apuesta este crío no me ha dejado de tocar las narices!

-¡Mentira! ¡Tobi es un buen chico y Tobi sólo tocaba el pelo de Hidan-sempai!

-¡¡A callar, sacrificio de Jashin-sama!!

-Itachi, Sasuke- saludó Sasori ignorando el jaleo montado en nada de tiempo- veo que somos los primeros en llegar- observó elevando la vista hacia la casa.

-Kisame y el líder llegarán en seguida. Konan y Zetsu no van a poder venir- confirmó Itachi haciendo un gesto hacia la casa para que pasaran.

-Vaya, qué buen olor deja vuestra ryzhn, hun- comentó Deidara sonriente- como para olvidarlo. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

-Eso no te importa- respondió bruscamente Sasuke hartándose de los gritos de Tobi.

-Tranquilo, hun- sonrió más ampliamente Deidara- te acostumbrarás o nos harás un favor a todos y le matarás.

,

Akatsuki se acomodó por el amplio salón, Hidan y Deidara dejándose caer en los sillones y Kakuzu, Sasori y Tobi sentándose en los sofás. El último jugaba a alzar y dejar caer las piernas como un niño pequeño, extrañamente tranquilo.

Sasuke se sentó en otro sillón e Itachi prefirió quedarse de pie.

-¡Tobi quiere conocer a la ryzhn de Itachi-sempai y Sasuke-kun!- exclamó sin poder aguantar más el Akatsuki.

Deidara suspiró ampliamente, intentando disfrazar su diversión de la mirada asesina de los Uchiha.

-Ya habrá tiempo, Tobi- intervino Sasori- primero la reunión.

-Si lo dice Sasori-sempai, Tobi le hará caso- asintió repetidas veces a lo que había dicho él mismo.

-Joder, en qué momento el líder te admitió en Akatsuki. ¿En serio eres un vampiro?- inquirió Hidan variando la vista por el cuarto.

-Seguro que es mejor vampiro que tú, Hidan- comentó Kakuzu como si hablara del tiempo.

-¡Si vas a decir esas gilipolleces no comentes!

-Oblígame.

-Oh, pero si ya ha empezado la fiesta sin mí- rió un hombre en la puerta con una gran espada colgando de su hombro- Cuanto tiempo, Itachi-san- saludó su antiguo compañero.

Itachi asintió en su dirección:

-Deidara, tengo que advertirte que no quiero explosiones en un radio de seis kilómetros a la redonda- habló cerrando los ojos. Con un gruñido Deidara guardó la arcilla de vuelta a la bolsa. Tobi se limpió la parte superior de la máscara soltando un sonido de alivio. Sasuke bufó.

-Venga, novato, no falta mucho para que te unas por completo, te tendrás que habituar- indicó Kisame. Sasuke le envió una mirada entrecerrada.

-No.

-Sin palabras, ya veo. ¿Sabes? Itachi-san hablaba más que tú.

-Yo no soy Itachi.

-Eso ya se nota- respondieron al mismo tiempo todos en el cuarto salvo su hermano.

-De eso ya hablaremos más tarde- intervino un hombre apareciendo de repente al lado de Kisame. Tobi saltó con un chillido del susto.

-Pein, no nos hagas esperar más veces- se quejó Sasori con la mirada clavada en el líder. Éste asintió pasando la mirada por todos los vampiros presentes.

-Bien, comencemos.

* * *

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca tapándose un bostezo. De lo entretenido que había empezado la reunión a lo que habían llegado. Desde su cuarto se escuchaba absolutamente todo. Si hubiera sido un humano sólo podría atender a la lluvia caer por la ventana, pero a ella le interesaba más los temas tratados en el piso de abajo. Al principio se había tenido que tapar la boca para impedir salir la risa, luego atendió con atención a las novedades de los nuevos hombres lobo y los movimientos hacia otras aldeas ninjas, pero con los cambios de pareja y el intento de integración de Sasuke a Akatsuki, se estaba durmiendo.

Su estómago rugió cuando andaban con eso último. Pensando que no molestaba a nadie salió de su cuarto hacia la cocina.

En cuanto escucharon el ruido de las escaleras la conversación se detuvo. Sakura tragó saliva sin detenerse, suprimiendo los nervios todo lo que pudo.

Eligió una manzana roja sobre la pila de frutas recién traídas. Giró de vuelta hacia su cuarto decidiendo que era mejor no molestar, mas ya no la sirvió de nada.

-Sakura, ven un momento, por favor- la llamó Itachi sin elevar el volumen de voz. No tenía sentido sabiendo que le oiría perfectamente. Relajando los tensos músculos abrió la puerta del salón, encontrándose con nueve vampiros reunidos con la atención fijada en ella. Sus barreras fallaron por unos momentos al ver el que sin duda alguna sería el líder. ¿En serio existían unos ojos así?, se preguntó aun habiendo visto el Sharingan y el Byakugan.

-Hola otra vez, hun- saludó Deidara elevando una mano como signo de saludo. Sakura sonrió en su dirección.

-¿No conseguiste tu deseo?

-No me hables de eso, hun. La maldita Sacerdotisa sólo me dijo el verdadero.

-¡Tobi tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Sakura-chan!- exclamó el Akatsuki apareciendo a su lado preparado para sumergirla en un devastador abrazo.

En cuestión de segundos Sasuke les separó, lanzando a Tobi al sofá de donde había salido disparado.

-Ugh, esto dejará marca- murmuró Sakura estirando los brazos- ¿qué era eso?

Giró la cabeza en dirección de donde provenía la risa. Se encontró con un hombre azul sonriente.

-Eso era Tobi, un incordio al que nunca te acostumbrarás, yo soy Kisame- se presentó.

-Sakura,- habló Itachi yendo a su lado- Konan y Zetsu no han podido venir, pero esto es Akatsuki casi en su totalidad- indicó señalándola a cada uno y diciendo sus hombres-, a ser, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein el líder, Tobi, y Sasori y Deidara, a quienes ya conoces.

-Conque esta es la ryzhn que ha aguantado dos vampiros- comentó Pein colocándose delante de ella. Ahora entendía por qué Itachi había ido hasta su posición. Nunca, ni siquiera con los hermanos, había se había sentido tan asustada, sabiendo que podría morir en segundos con sólo mirarle a los ojos.

-No te estreses, enana- rió Kisame al ver su rostro- dinos, ¿cómo aguantas con estos cubitos de hielo todos los días?

-Joder, casi te compadezco, cría- dijo Hidan. Sakura entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

-Doy gracias a que no tengo que aguantaros a vosotros- contestó algo cabreada porque les trataran así a los Uchiha. Estos sonrieron interiormente sin que ella se diera cuenta de cómo les habían gustado aquellas palabras. Tobi y Deidara saltaron en risas.

-¿Ya os es leal?- preguntó el líder sin apartar la atención de Sakura.

-Eso no lo podemos decir nosotros- respondió Itachi sin variar su tono inexpresivo. A ella no le gustó. Lo prefería cuando estaban con solos con Sasuke.

-Sakura, ¿me permitirías comprobar tu lealtad?

La ryzhn tragó saliva audiblemente, no gustándola en absoluto aquellas palabras pronunciadas suavemente por el líder. Únicamente asintió por la presencia reconfortante de los hermanos a cada lado de ella, sino quién sabe cuánto hubiera durado delante de aquel vampiro.

-Mírame- ordenó Pein. En cuanto reunió la fuerza necesaria para alzar la cabeza hacia su mirada se sintió muy ligera, demasiado como para permanecer consciente. Con una maldición audible cayó hacia atrás, dejando caer la manzana mordida al suelo. Itachi la cogió mucho antes de que su cabeza se golpeara. El cuerpo dormido de su ryzhn se desplomó en sus brazos.

-El líder tiene que dejar de hacer estas cosas, ahora Sakura-chan está dormida- dijo Tobi haciendo un mohín.

Itachi se sentó en uno de los sofás vacíos, colocando a Sakura en su regazo y procurando que su cabeza descansara en su pecho. Era una lástima que la cercanía conseguida hubiera sido bajo aquellas circunstancias, pero no se le oiría una queja.

-¿Contento?- inquirió Sasuke observando la escena de su hermano.

Pein asintió.

-Los ninjas de la hoja cada día me asombran más. Tanto ella como tú terminaréis uniéndoos a Akatsuki, Sasuke.

No fue una orden, sino más bien un pronóstico sin duda de que se cumpliría.

-Venga ya, hun. Sakura antes se suicidaría.

-No estés tan seguro- dijo Sasori a su compañero.

-La reunión se da por terminada, Zetsu os avisará de la próxima- informó el líder dándose la vuelta. Al no haber ninguna respuesta desapareció del lugar como había llegado.

Sasori y Kakuzu se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, sacando quejas y gruñidos por parte de sus compañeros.

-Sasori-danna, no nos vayamos tan pronto, hun. Esperemos a que Sakura se despierte- pidió Deidara sin tener ninguna gana de salir con el tiempo que hacía.

-Joder, eso Kakuzu. Hace apenas unas horas que hemos llegado. Quiero ver de qué es capaz esta ryzhn en miniatura.

-Tenemos que ir a cazar una gran recompensa, ya has oído al líder- respondió su compañero sin detenerse.

-**** *** ****, ya nos veremos- terminó por decir Hidan al ver que su compañero no regresaba.

-Deidara, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Nos podemos quedar aquí para pasar la noche, hun- propuso Deidara- luego podemos ir volando hacia el pueblo ése al que tenemos que ir.

-Ni hablar, haz caso a tu compañero y lárgate- interrumpió Sasuke. El rubio le mandó una mala mirada.

-Sólo tienes envidia de mi relación con Sakura, hun.

-¿De qué relación estás hablando, Deidara-sempai?- preguntó Tobi muy rápido.

-Eso, yo veo a la enana muy a gusto con Itachi- señaló Kisame hacia la pareja sentada en el sofá.

-Eso lo dices porque no viniste la misión de la Sacerdotisa, pero Sakura y yo nos llevamos muy bien.

-Deja de decir tonterías y márchate de una vez- cortó Sasuke.

-Qué mal humor, hun.

-Deidara, deja de molestar a la gente y vámonos.

-Tobi y yo también nos deberíamos ir- consideró Kisame observando a su antiguo compañero con una sonrisita.

-¡Nooo! ¡Tobi no quiere irse sin volver a abrazar a Sakura-chan!

-Inténtalo y te quedas sin brazos- amenazó Sasuke- Y tú te quedarás sin otra cosa- le espetó a Deidara antes de que abriera la boca.

-¡Atrévete, hun!

-No quiero perder más el tiempo. Se acabó, Deidara, nos vamos - ordenó Sasori invocando una marioneta. Ésta agarró la el cuello de la capa de Deidara, tirando tras el pelirrojo. El único ruido que quedó tras haber cerrado la puerta principal fueron los quejidos de Tobi.

Kisame se despidió en general sin borrar su sonrisa. Se cargó al Akatsuki hiperactivo al hombro por el que no sobresalía la espada y se marchó del lugar.

-Pensé que nunca que largarían. Panda de ruidosos retrasados- murmuró Sasuke dándose la vuelta hacia su hermano- Si te confesaras a ella tendrías más momentos como éste- observó.

-O tal vez ninguno- suspiró Itachi- La posibilidad de que no me ame es mucho mayor.

Sasuke tuvo que darle la razón. Pasó a elegir un pergamino de la biblioteca y a sentarse a leer con una cierta distancia respecto a su hermano, dándole algo de intimidad con Sakura. Eso era parte de su sueño, sentir aquella tranquilidad, la felicidad del hermano que lo dio todo por él, y la suya propia.

Itachi intentó por todos los medios mantener las manos quietas. No se movieron de la cintura de la chica, pero eso sí, la mantuvo bien pegada a él con la barbilla poyada sobre su cabeza.

,

Al caer la noche Itachi llevó a Sakura a su propia cama. Comprobando que estuviera lo suficientemente cómoda para pasar la noche sin despertarse, la desproveyó de los zapatos y se marchó al piso de abajo.

* * *

Sakura se despertó al día siguiente con el corazón a cien. ¡¡¡Itachi se quería confesar a ella!!! Se llevó las temblantes manos a la cara, preguntándose sin todavía estaría en un sueño. Ayer en la tarde Pein no la había hecho dormir. Más bien la había sumido en un estado cercano al sueño, cualquier médico hubiera dicho que estaba descansando, pero había una gran diferencia. Había escuchado cada palabra y sentido cada movimiento. No se durmió de verdad hasta que Itachi la trajo a la cama, y todavía la costó sus horitas. Era totalmente comprensible porque, volviendo al asunto: ¡¡Itachi estaba enamorado de ella!!

Si alguien la hubiera visto en ese momento la hubiera tomado por loca, ella misma se daba cuenta, por ello cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta y se internó a su cuarto no la ayudó en nada a tranquilizarse. Le miró con los ojos bien abiertos similares a los de un cervatillo apuntado por una luz en la noche, según se dio cuenta el vampiro.

-Buenos días, Sakura- saludó reticentemente. Se dirigió hacia la ventana cerrada, sentándose en el hueco en el que lo solía hacer Sakura.

-B-Buenos días, Sasuke.

-Itachi no está en casa- por su propio nerviosismo no se dio cuenta de la reacción alterada de su ryzhn cuando pronunció el nombre su hermano- y quiero aprovechar para decirte unas cuantas cosas que en la presencia de Itachi no me dejaría. Eso sí, no te puedo decir su parte, sólo la mía- añadió con un deje de molestia. Se lo había prometido a su hermano, pero sólo respecto a lo suyo.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Sakura apretando las uñas contra su palma bajo las sábanas. Se tenía que tranquilizar sí o sí.

-Sobre mi sueño, por qué puedes entrar al cuarto de Itachi y por qué tratamos de que nos obedecieras en su momento.

La chica asintió, indicándole que le prestaba atención.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- preguntó de pronto enarcando una ceja. Desapareció de su asiento y apareció sobre ella, apretándola contra el colchón- ¿es a causa mi presencia?- susurró en su oído.

-La tuya no- salió de su boca mucho antes de que lo pensara. Sasuke sonrió, sentándose a su lado en el colchón.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió Sakura- ¿Por qué puedo entrar al cuarto de Itachi?

-¿Primero a por lo mejor?- sonrió socarronamente, sacándola un sonrojo- Está bien- calmó antes de que le gritara- si recuerdas, sólo puedes pasar a uno de nuestros cuartos si tienes consentimiento del dueño, lo que sucedió con el cuarto de Itachi es que en el fondo sí que tenías consentimiento, por una razón obvia que estoy seguro que ya sabes.

El rojo aumentó, sin poder evitar evocar las palabras de la noche pasada.

-¿Qué hay de tu sueño?

-Eso es más sencillo- dijo girando la cabeza hacia la puerta- mi sueño es vivir en tranquilidad, en paz junto a mi hermano. Él lo dio todo por mí cuando era pequeño y ahora quiero que sea feliz. Sé qué le hará feliz y por eso trato de ayudarle- murmuró-. No es de las personas que pidan ayuda, según has podido notar.

¿Por qué todos los malditos temas la llevaban a pensar en lo mismo? Con una maldición negó con la cabeza, centrándose en cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Qué nos queda? Ah, sí. Por qué fuisteis unos dictadores arrogantes, ahora reformados- añadió en el último momento. Su cabreo no era culpa de ellos, sola estaba consiguiendo enfadarse consigo misma y no quería pensar en el por qué.

-Queríamos evitar que Akatsuki supiera de nuestro punto débil y que no trataran de jugar contigo o cazarte al ver que no obedecías con facilidad. La caza siempre es alimentada por el instinto irracional, por lo que nos sería muy complicado ponerte a salvo.

-Mmm, ¿por eso os gusta cazar humanos?

Sasuke clavó la mirada en ella, poniéndola nerviosa por unos momentos al ver el Sharingan.

-Yo cazo a todos los ninjas que no merecen vivir. Es similar a lo que hace Konoha pero por otros métodos. Itachi no lo termina de aprobar, no le agrada cazar humanos. Una vez le pillé mirando a unos que pasaban con ojos soñadores, no hambrientos. Ahora no estoy muy seguro de que no le guste la situación.

Ah, no. No iba a pregunta por qué, de seguro que eso sólo la llevaría a pensar en anoch… ¡Mierda! ¡Ya estaba otra vez!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un gemido lastimero, sobresaltando a Sasuke.

-¿Sakura, qué ocurre?

-Nada, ¿las ryzhn pueden ponerse enfermas? Tengo que hacerme una o dos pruebas.

-Es raro pero sí que pueden llegar a enfermar. Estaré abajo en mi cuarto por si me necesitas- indicó incorporándose- Sakura, sólo te queda aceptarlo.

Con una última mirada salió de la habitación, dejándola sola con su locura. La entraron unas ganas enormes de llorar. Sentía que estaba traicionando a la aldea, a Naruto, a Sai y a ella misma. ¿Por qué no se pudo quedar en casa en vez de irse a la misión de los vampiros? Como ninja era un auténtico desastre. Se suponía que los sentimientos eran suprimidos, no los que controlaban las acciones. Eso en ella nunca había funcionado y ahora la estaba causando más de un paro al corazón; si seguía así dentro de poco no tendría ninguno.

A cada paso que daba una nueva información la atormentaba, quedándola sólo dos alternativas: o morir por sobredosis nerviosa o… aceptarlo. ¿Es que después de todo Sasuke iba a tener razón? La habían hecho demasiado daño como para poder perdonarles así como así… Siendo justa, ahora con los instintos controlados no lo había pasado mal en absoluto.

Escuchó la llegada de Itachi a la casa. ¿Cuántas horas habrían pasado desde su embotamiento? Tragó saliva sin saber si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto. Después de todo eran dos opciones.

-Itachi, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- llamó sabiendo que siempre la escucharía.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y los ánimos, ayudaron mucho en la continuación. Como prometí aquí está el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y sólo decir que el domingo subiré la continuación. ¡Hasta entonces!**


	14. A la mierda con el tiempo

**Aclaración: ****Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.**

**Este fic es un AU, por lo que los personajes no serán todos como en la serie****, simplemente debido a que la trama va a cambiar.**

**Resumen****: ****nuestra personaje principal: Sakura, es llevada por la fuerza al mundo de los vampiros poco después de prometer olvidar a su antiguo amor: Uchiha Sasuke. Es él y su hermano Itachi, quién transforman a Sakura por accidente, insistiendo luego en que ella les pertenece.**

* * *

_Capítulo 13- A la mierda con el tiempo._

* * *

Itachi apareció a centímetros de su rostro, asustándola como en su vida. Con un gesto de sorpresa la pasó una mano por la espalda, volviendo a sentarla y poniendo un poco más de distancia entre ellos pidiendo sus disculpas.

-¿Querías verme?

-Sí, perdona por hacerte subir. He hablado con Sasuke y…

-¿Con Sasuke? ¿Ha subido él a hablar contigo?- interrumpió comenzando a "leerla el pensamiento".

-Sí, bueno…

-¿Habéis hablado algo de mí?- su tono cambió a uno más oscuro.

-En parte, verás…

-Voy a hablar con mi herma…

-¡¡Quieres escuchar mi respuesta a tu proposición, joder!!

Itachi parpadeó repetidas veces, mostrando su sorpresa, totalmente atónito. Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca. Oh, qué ganas tenía te pegarse hasta desmayarse.

-¿Tu… respuesta?

-Joder, joder, ¡joder!- se tiró boca abajo sobre la almohada, dando puñetazos a ésta sin quererle mostrar las lágrimas por los nervios y miedo que sentía.

-Sakura, tranquila- susurró Itachi frotando una mano reconfortante por su espalda- ¿Te podrías explicar?

-Ayer no estaba exactamente durmiendo, lo escuché todo- confesó sin despegar la cara de sus brazos- y hoy Sasuke me ha hablado de él sobre por qué puedo entrar en tu cuarto, su sueño y por qué queríais tan desesperadamente que os obedeciera. Lo que ha dicho sólo coincidía con lo que dijisteis anoche- murmuró. Ninguno tuvo el valor para continuar con la conversación. Por más que los dos quisieran ninguno podría soportar la respuesta. El dolor en su estómago se acentuó, logrando que se distrajera por segundos en maldecir sus nervios.

Itachi cerró los ojos lanzándose de lleno al asunto por más que le doliera.

-Sakura, tendría que hacer más formal mi confesión- dijo pronunciando cada palabra con lentitud- puede que no sea muy bueno mostrando las emociones, pero sí sé identificarlas y clasificarlas, hasta que tú apareciste. Desde ese momento fue todo un caos muy borroso que sólo se detuvo cuando mi instinto se calmó, y entonces lo supe con certeza. Sakura, yo…

Por poco sufre un infarto cuando el suelo tembló bruscamente, cortando a Itachi en mitad de su confesión. Su enfado interior de hacía unos momentos salió a reducir en su máximo esplendor. Itachi casi podía ver a una segunda Sakura dentro de la verdadera destrozar todo lo que encontrara a su paso. Un olor nauseabundo les detuvo.

-Sakura, vamos abajo- ordenó Itachi de la misma forma que haría Kakashi cuando era el líder de su grupo. Con el instinto a flote obedeció sin dudarlo. Itachi cogió rápidamente una serie de armas, entregándole a Sakura un pergamino lleno de ellas y un grupo de kunais. Se reunieron con Sasuke en la salida de la casa. Ambos hermanos tenían el Sharingan activado y tenían la mirada clavada en cierta parte del bosque.

-Vienen cuatro- informó Sasuke- por su dirección su objetivo es esta casa.

-Hay que interceptarles antes de que lleguen. Vamos.

Siguieron a Itachi dentro del bosque, saltando de rama en rama sin preocuparse por el sigilo. Los ninjas les podían oler de la misma forma que ellos lo hacían. En efecto sus presencias se detuvieron en un claro, esperando su llegada.

Sakura tragó saliva al ver a los cuatro atacantes. Shikamaru, Hinata, Yamato y Kiba sobre Akamaru habían sacado sus armas y les esperaban con gesto tenso.

-Como ya sabéis el consejo ha ordenado vuestro asesinato. Tenéis la opción de entregaros libremente y morir sin dolor- habló Yamato soltando el discurso de memoria. Sakura les miró con pena. Allí ninguno había dirigido la mirada hacia ella, y no la extrañaba, ella sentía la fuerza abandonarla con sólo recordar los viejos tiempos.

Itachi habló con la voz fría, inexpresiva:

-No queremos pelear. Abandonar estas tierras y no nos obligaréis. Ninguno de nosotros va a morir hoy.

-Tengo que discrepar. Hinata, encárgate de Sakura, Shikamaru, te dejo a Sasuke. Kiba, Akamaru y yo nos encargaremos de Itachi- ordenó Yamato juntando las manos en un sello. La tierra tembló de manera similar a la de antes. Cuanto antes terminaran con aquello antes se podrían desprender de aquellos sentimientos.

Los Uchihas desaparecieron de los lados de Sakura. No tuvo tiempo de ver qué estaban haciendo cuando Hinata se lanzó al ataque. Las ramas de los alrededores intentaron cazar a los vampiros, movidas por la técnica de Yamato. Sakura ya conocía bastante de sus habilidades. Peleó con Hinata sin problemas respecto al terreno, era su rival quien se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Hinata tenía alguna lágrima por su rostro, pero sus ojos reflejaban una clara determinación con el recuerdo de Naruto siempre presente. Sakura se preguntó por qué la atacaba con tanta rabia, ¿no se suponía que el rubio ya había vuelto con Sai a la aldea?

En un ataque amabas salieron disparadas al lado contrario al que pretendían lanzar a su rival. Sakura soltó un gemido de dolor, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol que había detenido su impacto.

-Hinata, ya os dije que no os quiero matar, y ahora yo no puedo morir- añadió echando un vistazo a las batallas de los dos vampiros. Hinata negó con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas.

-Sasuke mató a Naruto y ahora parece que estás con ellos, no os puedo perdonar.

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

-¿Hace cuánto salisteis de Konoha?

-Diez días- respondió Hinata preparando su siguiente ataque.

-¡Entonces no habéis podido saber de las nuevas noticias!- exclamó Sakura abriendo los ojos- ¡Hinata, Naruto a…!

Se calló para esquivar la técnica de la chica. Ésta la miró con un enfado nunca visto.

-¡No me hables de él!

-¡Escúchame primero Hinata, Naruto y Sai…!

-Agh…

Se giró al instante, nada más escuchó el sonido de dolor de Itachi. Los oídos normales no lo habrían captado, mas allí todos pudieron ver cómo el vampiro se llevaba una mano hacia el pecho, tapando una herida ensangrentada. A Sakura la entró pánico. Apareció delante de Itachi, deteniendo el ataque de Kiba. Sakura se fijó en la sombra alterada de Itachi, Shikamaru tenía algo que ver. Sasuke apareció a su otro costado desviando el ataque de Yamato.

Los cuatro ninjas de Konoha prepararon el siguiente movimiento. Aún herido Itachi tuvo que participar para que no les diera de lleno a ninguno. Sakura se preguntó por qué sus antiguos amigos seguían todavía con vida. Peleando contra los hermanos ya tendrían que haber muerto y no estar durando tanto. Se quedó paralizada cuando vio la respuesta ante ella. Ni Sasuke ni Itachi atacaban con intención de matar, sólo querían herirles de manera que quedaran gravemente lastimados pero sin peligro de muerte. Lo hacían por ella, simplemente lo sabía. Si les veía morir la confianza que había ganado hasta entonces se evaporaría, sustituida por un profundo recelo. Y ella no sabía qué hacer, cómo detener aquello sin tener que matar a nadie.

Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, recuperando la respiración tras esquivar una serie de ataques de Hinata.

-¡Sakura!- escuchó exclamar a Sasuke a su lado. La puso de pie sujetándola por un hombro. A su otro lado Itachi también la ayudó.

-Estoy bien- murmuró. Herida no estaba, pero no podía seguir con aquella batalla.

-Yamato, ahora- escucharon a Shikamaru.

Una explosión les hizo retraerse no sólo a los vampiros. Los ninjas de la Hoja miraron al claro con rostros incrédulos. Kakashi había aparecido junto con una serie de perros invocados.

-Esta batalla no tiene sentido, deteneos- ordenó girándose hacia los nuevos hombres lobo- Dos muchachos a los que echaréis de menos han descubierto que los cazadores de vampiros y los ancianos de Konoha son la misma persona. Han quedado despedidos de su cargo y puestos a buen recaudo. Las órdenes que mandaron hasta ahora quedan anuladas.

-Kakashi-sensei- susurró Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio formándose.

-Si es así nos retiraremos- asintió Yamato elevando el rostro hacia los vampiros. Fijó su atención en Sakura.

-Adiós, chicos- se despidió ésta con un gesto de mano.- Saludar a Naruto y Sai de mi parte.

-¿Qué…?

-Nos estarán esperando en Konoha. Tsunade no les ha dejado venir, por lo que me ha mandado a mí- explicó Kakashi antes de que Kiba hiciera la pregunta. Hinata abrió la boca con sorpresa.

-Entonces con más motivo deberemos volver ya- observó Shikamaru. Con unas pequeñas de arrepentimiento sonrisas hacia la antigua ninja se marcharon corriendo de allí. Kakashi se despidió con un 'hasta pronto' y les siguió una vez sus perros hubieron desaparecido. Órdenes eran órdenes. Si se quedaban allí con la chica Tsunade se enfadaría mucho, y tenían que ver a Naruto y Sai.

-Tsk, para eso que no vengan, sólo molest…

Sakura se lanzó a los cuellos de los vampiros, haciéndoles perder el equilibrio por unos segundos. No dejaba de gritas 'gracias' y dar pequeños saltitos. Un líquido espeso la detuvo antes de que los hermanos se recuperaran de la impresión.

-Itachi, déjame que cure tu herida- pidió sólo por educación. No esperó a recibir una respuesta para posar su mano sin el guante sobre su pecho. Un chakra verde emanó para cerrar la herida poco a poco, hasta que desapareció todo rastro del ataque. La única gravedad había sido el nervio que tocó y la sangre que había perdido, pero la herida en sí no había sido muy seria.

-Volvamos a casa- dijo Sasuke observando a la pareja- estabais en la parte más emocionante cuando os cortaron.

El rostro de la chica se congeló, analizando repetidas veces las palabras.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Eres un cotilla!! ¡¿Qué demonios hacías espiando?!- gritó Sakura volviendo con ellos a su hogar. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-No había nada más emocionante que hacer.

-¡Aún así es una invasión de la privacidad!

-Como si me importara. Itachi es mi hermano y tú mi ryzhn.

-¡Se supone que era una conversación en la intimidad!- respondió ignorando la posesividad en lo último.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu respuesta a lo que tú ya sabes hubiera sido sí?

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-Sakura, tranquila- intervino Itachi cogiendo sus puños en las manos. Con una ligera presión logró que se suavizaran los tensos músculos. Sakura se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando no dejó de acariciarla.

-Siempre has sido una romántica- suspiró Sasuke metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Viejo chismoso- murmuró Sakura. Itachi la había soltado una mano, pero la otra la tenía sujeta mientras caminaban.

-No le hagas caso, Sakura. Siempre se pone así cuando tiene prisa- explicó Itachi ralentizando el paso.

-¿Prisa por qué?

-Porque yo haga esto- en un parpadeo atrajo su rostro al de él, juntando los labios en un cálido beso. Itachi ladeó la cabeza, besándola con la pasión contenida que no sabía que tenía desde que la había conocido. Sakura se entregó poco a poco, sumergiéndose en los sentimientos que la estaba proporcionando el vampiro. Cuando tiró de su labio inferior ligeramente con los dientes Sakura le permitió el paso, soltando un ligero gemido al sentir su lengua pasar a reconocer la suya.

Se separaron respirando agitadamente, volviendo a la realidad poco a poco. Itachi besó la mano todavía cogida, de la misma forma que lo haría un perfecto caballero.

-Sakura, ¿querrías ser la pareja de este vampiro?

La chica se relamió los labios, no cabiendo en sí de su felicidad.

-Sí que quiero.

-Por fin- interrumpió Sasuke. Sakura dio un pequeño salto del susto. Se había olvidado completamente de él debido a Itachi. Por ejemplo en aquel momento la había rodeado con sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

,

Al pasar a la casa la pareja se dirigió directamente al cuarto de Itachi. Sasuke decidió que lo mejor sería dar un largo paseo, sin querer escuchar los sonidos de placer por la casa.

Itachi tenía a Sakura tumbada en la cama con él encima, acariciándola y besándola por el cuello hasta terminar en la boca. No habían llegado ni pensaban llegar ese día al último paso de hacer el amor. Por el momento preferían disfrutar el uno del otro, sentir poco a poco los nuevos sentimientos, y sobre todo darse placer mutuamente. Podían ir poco a poco, después de todo tenían todo el tiempo que quisieran.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a casa les encontró sentados frente al fuego de la chimenea, claro está Sakura sobre Itachi en un tierno abrazo.

-Akatsuki me ha enviado un mensaje- comentó sentándose a leer cerca de ellos- el líder ha ordenado que nos mantengamos al margen de Konoha por todo el tiempo que él diga. Al parecer ha firmado un acuerdo de paz- ambos asintieron sin separarse el uno del otro. Sasuke sonrió de lado- y Deidara se ha ofrecido para un trío.

Al instante Itachi apretó firmemente a Sakura contra él, Sharingan activado y listo para desangrar al otro vampiro. Sakura le intentó calmar inútilmente.

-Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke- se despidió llevando a Sakura en brazos a su cuarto. La chica gritaba tratando liberarse. Mucho más posesivo Itachi retomó las actividades anteriores sobre las removidas sábanas. Al diablo con el tiempo, era hora de terminar lo que habían empezado.

Tal vez debería dormir fuera, sopesó Sasuke escuchando perfectamente los gemidos de Sakura. Con una sonrisa se dirigió al pueblo más cercano. Él había cumplido, su hermano era por fin feliz y habían averiguado una forma para que su ryzhn les obedeciera dócilmente. Como su otro dueño, vivirían los tres juntos cuidando el uno del otro. Tal vez desarrollara algún sentimiento propio de relación ryzhn-vampiro, pero no estaba enamorado ni se iba a enamorar de Sakura. Había otros muchos sentimientos que sentir por ella, eso sí, y como Pein había informado seguramente sentiría que de vez en cuando tenía que estar cerca de ella. Con Itachi todo tiempo por el medio iba a ser un poco difícil, pero él era Sasuke Uchiha, segundo hijo, y como hermano menor, tenía la obligación de exasperar al hermano mayor. Y no se imaginaba un futuro mejor.

* * *

Sakura gimió fuertemente el nombre de Itachi. La había terminado de quitar la ropa y estaba concentrado en besar cada parte de su cuerpo, devolviéndola el favor que ella le acababa de proporcionar no hace unos minutos. Esa faceta posesiva del vampiro la estaba gustando, y mucho.

-Itachi- gimió- por favor, te necesito dentro- requirió contrayéndose cuando Itachi succionó un pecho.

-No te quiero hacer daño- murmuró sin dejar sus atenciones.

-¿Después de todo esto?- rió Sakura con un tono más alto de lo normal cuando la masculina mano bajó por su cuerpo hasta su sexo- no sentiría nada más que placer… aún si explotara la casa.

Con un gruñido entre satisfecho y salvaje Itachi la dio la vuelta precipitadamente. Sakura se encontró boca abajo con un cuerpo firme sobre ella abriéndola lentamente las piernas.

-Itachi…- rogó sintiéndole tan cerca pero no dentro.

Recordando las palabras de su ryzhn se internó con un solo golpe en su interior. Ambos gimieron en satisfacción.

-Sakura- murmuró Itachi abrazándola firmemente por detrás- ¿Qué piensas ahora del trío con Deidara?

Comenzó a mover su cadera contra ella con movimientos rápidos y certeros, llevándola a otro mundo.

-¿Quién… es ése?- logró decir Sakura elevándose a recibir cada envite- ¡Itachi!- exclamó cuando golpeó en un punto más placentero que el resto.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha se centró en aquel ángulo, deleitado con los sonidos de Sakura y las sensaciones que producía estar en su interior, sabiendo que siempre estarían juntos.

-¿Sakura… puedo beber?- preguntó por fin. Sakura cerró los ojos sintiendo mejor el placer. Asintió dejándose por completo a merced del vampiro.

Itachi lamió la zona de la clavícula a punto de ser mordida. Abrió la boca mostrando sus afilados colmillos y se hundió en la carne sintiendo a su ryzhn estremecerse, no precisamente de dolor. Sorbió en pequeños sorbos aumentando el ritmo, ambos sintiendo cada parte del otro, siendo unidos como nunca habían sido.

-Te amo- murmuró sin pensar cuando la sintió llegar. Él todavía quería que ella sintiera más placer, tenía que aguantar más tiempo.

-Yo también te amo- respondió dejándole seguir con la pose dominante. Le sentía todavía duro y pensaba cambiar eso.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews a lo largo de la historia. Me hicieron continuar aún cuando no tenía las cosas claras, y os lo agradezco. Es una lástima pero el siguiente ya será el epílogo (donde habrá alguna que otra reunión).**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia, y dos aclaraciones: Sasuke no está enamorado de Sakura, por atraído que se sienta. Y Deidara sí pidió su deseo, pero no acertó con el verdadero. Si hay algo más sin aclarar, no duden en preguntar.**

**El próximo domingo subiré el epílogo, y después de ello seguiré con mi sasusaku. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	15. Una perfección imperfecta

**Aclaración: ****Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.**

**Este fic es un AU, por lo que los personajes no serán todos como en la serie****, simplemente debido a que la trama va a cambiar.**

**Resumen****: ****nuestra personaje principal: Sakura, es llevada por la fuerza al mundo de los vampiros poco después de prometer olvidar a su antiguo amor: Uchiha Sasuke. Es él y su hermano Itachi, quién transforman a Sakura por accidente, insistiendo luego en que ella les pertenece.**

* * *

_Epílogo– Una perfección imperfecta._

* * *

Naruto y Sai se detuvieron frente al nuevo hogar de Sakura. Sonrieron al verla esperarles entre los brazos de Itachi, con Sasuke al lado de ellos. Su amiga había abierto la boca con incredulidad al no saber de su visita. Los vampiros la habían arrastrado hasta la entrada y la habían hecho esperar hasta que los ninjas aparecieron.

Su pareja la dejó libre para salir corriendo a los brazos de sus dos antiguos amigos. Itachi detuvo a Sasuke antes de que saliera corriendo a por ellos, precisamente a saludar. La posesividad era un problema muchas veces, pero por Sakura se tenían que comportar. O no la tendría entre sus brazos esa tarde.

-¡Habéis tardado mucho en venir, idiotas!- murmuró Sakura abrazándoles.

-Échale la bronca al retrasado éste. Le ha costado llegar a ser Hokage.

-¡Déjame en paz, Sai-teme! ¡Tenía que cumplir mi promesa!- gritó Naruto en el oído de Sakura. Ésta se separó para observar a sus dos amigos sin terminar de creerse que estuvieran frente a ella.

-Dala la noticia, ¿no?

-¡Es verdad! ¡Sakura-chan, he prohibido la caza de vampiros!- exclamó Naruto poniendo todos sus pulmones en ello.

Sakura le volvió a abrazar fuertemente.

-E incluso descubristeis lo de los ancianos del consejo. Muchas gracias, chicos, sois los mejores.

-Eso ya lo sabemos- sonrió Sai de lado. Elevó el rostro hacia los Uchiha en la entrada de la casa- Al parecer por aquí te han tratado muy bien, ¿no?

-¡Sasuke-teme!- señaló Naruto acusadoramente- ¡Y tú también Itachi-teme!- elevó el otro brazo- ¡No creáis que he olvidado lo que nos mostró la vieja Sacerdotisa durante los primeros días que vivisteis con Sakura-chan! ¡Quiero que la compenséis por siempre! ¡Me pasaré de vez en cuando para comprobar que la tratáis como es debido y si tiene alguna queja me la llevaré de vuelta a Konoha!

-Eso no será necesario, Naruto-kun, Sai-kun- respondió Itachi suavemente apareciendo tras Sakura. La atrajo a sus brazos, besándola sobre la cabeza- nunca dejaremos de cuidar a Sakura.

Sasuke se adelantó a paso de humano hasta detenerse frente al rubio. Éste le miró recelosamente. Aún así extendió una mano hacia su antiguo amigo Uchiha.

-Teme, más te vale entrenar duro. Este Hokage te va a dar una paliza un día de estos por lo que me hiciste- terminó sonriendo.

-Sigue soñando, dobe- le devolvió muy levemente Sasuke la sonrisa en el brillo de sus ojos.

-Naruto, nos tenemos que ir o Tsunade se enfadará- intervino Sai- nos volveremos a ver dentro de poco, feita, Uchihas.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Ya llegamos tarde y la abuela no sabe que veníamos de visita! ¡Me matará!- exclamó Naruto llevándose frenético las manos a la cabeza- ¡Hasta luego Sakura-chan, Uchihas-temes! ¡Sai, vámonos que llegamos tarde!

-Eso es lo que yo decía.

Con un suspiro Sai se despidió con un corto gesto y siguió a Naruto entre los árboles. Sakura sonrió dándose la vuelta en el abrazo de Itachi. Éste juntó los labios con los de su ryzhn largamente.

-Genial, hoy me tendré que ir de nuevo a dormir fuera- maldijo Sasuke al ver las audaces manos de su hermano recorrer el cuerpo de su ryzhn.

-Te ofrecería un trío, Sasuke, pero ya sabes cómo quedó Deidara tras lo que dijo- rió Sakura apoyando la cabeza en la clavícula de Itachi mientras éste la besaba el cuello, marcándola. Itachi le mandó una mirada asesina a su hermano, por lo que cambió la respuesta preparada.

-Me iré a cazarte algún animal, Sakura. Pero hoy voy a dormir en casa os guste o no.

Una vez Sasuke desapareció tras lo dicho, Itachi tumbó a la chica sobre el prado, colocándola sobre la capa de Akatsuki.

-Itachi, aquí Sasuke nos podría ver- murmuró Sakura intentando levantarse. Itachi no dejaba de desabrocharla la camisa empujándola con cuidado contra el suelo.

-No te preocupes por eso- respondió Itachi acallándola con un beso y terminándola de desproveer de la prenda- tú sólo siente. Mañana tenemos reunión de Akatsuki y no podremos hacer esto tanto.

Sakura gimió cuando la lengua se internó en su boca. Ciertamente decidió que obedecería a Itachi por esa vez.

Esa era la vida con la que había soñado desde pequeña, bueno, vale, con algún pequeño cambio: como que su príncipe no era humano, tampoco era Sasuke y no vivía en Konoha.

Itachi besó un pecho con más intensidad que de normalmente. Sakura sintió la sorpresa transformarse en un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna.

-¡Ahhhh!

De repente se vio levantada por la espalda de manera precipitada. Itachi, de rodillas, parpadeó confuso. En segundos pasó a formar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Felicidades, Sakura.

-¿Qué?

Se sentó y se giró la cabeza a su espalda viendo parte de su camiseta rajada, no por Itachi, y una especie de ala consistente blanca con tonalidades rosas por el inicio de éstas en sus omoplatos. Abrió los ojos al máximo a punto de chillar todo lo que pensaba de ello.

-Shhh- calmó Itachi atrayéndola a sus brazos. Hizo aparecer sus propias alas negras a la espalda, envolviéndola protectoramente sin importarle su camiseta ahora también rasgada- Normalmente hubieras tardado muchos más años en conseguir tus alas, es como un regalo, y son preciosas- la susurró en el oído.

Sakura observó sus propias alas de reojo y luego las de Itachi. Intentó plegarlas, arrebujándose en el abrazo.

-Sí, bueno, creo que me tendré que acostumbrar- murmuró sintiendo sus labios en su frente.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo que quieras- prometió.

-¿Cuánto te apuestas a que Sasuke se va a tener que ir hoy a un hostal?- le sonrió Sakura ofreciendo sus labios. Itachi los tomó cerrando la apuesta.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, pues siento decir que hasta aquí llegó la historia. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se pasaron a leerla, a los que dejaron reviews y a los que me animaron a continuar. ¡Y ya no digo a los que hicieron las tres cosas! *w***

**Ahora que he terminado el itasaku me centraré en el sasusaku que ya tengo comenzado. Si todo va bien hoy lo seguiré, sino como siempre, todos los domingos.**

**¡Un fuerte saludo!**


End file.
